Tan lejos, tan cerca
by LeeLoo-1980
Summary: No sólo Óscar sufre por un amor no correspondido; no sólo André tiene que callar sus sentimientos prohibidos; no sólo María Antonieta debe esconder un romance de escándalo... Gerodelle ama también, intensamente y en silencio. Ésta es su historia.
1. Cap 1: La mañana del duelo

Antes de que comiences a leer, debo advertirte que es mi primer fic ;) Y como ya saben, al ser un fanfic implica que La Rosa de Versailles, Berusaiyu No Bara, Lady Óscar, o como prefieran llamarla, es una gran historia creada por Riyoko Ikeda, por lo cual no me pertenece ni tampoco sus protagonistas... esto no es más que la humilde divagación de una fiel admiradora :3

Un abrazo enorme a todos, en especial, a aquellas amigas que he conocido gracias a esta página increíble, y que con sus historias me han motivado para lanzarme a la vida con las mías x) Estaré atenta a sus reviews!

LeeLoo.

.

.

PRÓLOGO.

.

- ¡Vaya una noche magnífica, considerando el magno evento ad portas! – dijo Marceau a su amigo, con una sonrisa pícara y expectación en la mirada.

- Ya lo creo, será un suceso memorable, y lo comentarán los hombres de muchas generaciones venideras – le respondió Gerodelle.

Se permitió observar divertido a su alrededor. La mansión del retirado General Jarjayes tenía el esplendor propio de la nobleza, y aunque usualmente era algo más austera, había sido espléndidamente decorada por los mismísimos organizadores reales. La familia Jarjayes gozaba de gran prestigio y poseía estrecha cercanía con los monarcas. Eran una estirpe respetada y admirada por toda Francia, inclusive por aquellos subversivos que, lentamente y de a poco, comenzaban a manifestar su descontento hacia sus soberanos y el sistema monárquico.

El gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo aquella celebración era majestuoso. Un conjunto de cuerdas situado en un breve escenario de poca altura en el rincón sureste ponía delicadas notas en el aire, alternando de vez en cuando con melodías alegres que tendían a excitar la expectación de los presentes. Gerodelle, el joven Comandante de la Guardia Imperial, era quizá el único que permanecía silencioso, sereno y dueño de sí mismo, mientras observaba con una mezcla de picardía, ansiedad y alerta, a las docenas de jóvenes invitados a aquella fiesta. Todos, absolutamente todos, eran varones. La razón: el General Jarjayes presentaría a su hija menor ante los jóvenes casaderos de la aristocracia, para que ella escogiese al que sería su futuro esposo. Ni siquiera el General, pese al profundo amor y orgullo que sentía por su hija, imaginó el revuelo que esta noticia causaría entre los nobles de París. Incluso algunos duques y condes extranjeros se dieron cita para cortejar a la doncella.

Gerodelle aspiró hondo, buscando en sus recuerdos algo de distracción en medio de aquella espera interminable. Era muy alto, de metro ochenta de estatura. Su larga cabellera castaña caía en suaves ondas sobre su espalda. Tenía ojos dulces como la miel, perfil afilado y digno, labios gruesos con una constante mueca decidida. Gallardo, bondadoso y valiente, provocaba suspiros entre las jóvenes a su paso. Pero a él aquello no le resultaba interesante ya. Su vida era su labor en la guardia, y su alma estaba entregada a un afecto mucho más noble, inimaginable, imposible.

Imposible.

En la boca de Víctor Clèment de Gerodelle se dibujó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Sin que pudiese evitarlo, la imagen de Óscar de Jarjayes acudió a su memoria. Desde la primera vez que vio a Óscar… supo que jamás podría arrancarle de sus pensamientos.

.

.

CAPÍTULO I: LA MAÑANA DEL DUELO.

.

Galopaba sereno, con una sonrisa autosuficiente y el bello rostro juvenil alzado en orgullosa determinación. Desde pequeño había soñado con el instante en que formaría parte de las filas de la Guardia Imperial. Descendiente de una antigua casta de nobles dedicados a la milicia, había sido educado con esas miras, en la feliz coincidencia de que siempre tuvo vocación para servir en el ejército. Sus notables aptitudes para dicha profesión le valieron prestigio de antemano, y hasta un par de días atrás se veía completamente seguro como Capitán, ya que el mismísimo Luis XV parecía haber reservado dicho rango para Víctor… hasta que recibió la notificación de que el hijo menor del General Jarjayes ambicionaba el mismo puesto.

El noble corcel canela disminuyó el paso, hasta transformarlo en sosegado trote. Unos metros más atrás, su lacayo le seguía en un caballo moteado de marcha calma. Gerodelle se permitió divagar mientras mantenía el paso de su montura. Estaba algo irritado. Realmente deseaba ese puesto, y no le causaba gracia tener que competir por él. Además, el General Jarjayes era hombre avezado en las artes de la guerra y defensa, lo cual permitía suponer con escaso margen de error que su descendiente había sido formado con excelencia y severidad. Por otro lado, nadie había visto siquiera una vez sola al benjamín de la familia Jarjayes, y este desconocimiento absoluto sobre su persona no era coherente con el de un contendiente de prestigio. Como fuese, el Rey Luis XV de Francia había determinado, salomónicamente, que ambos aspirantes debían batirse a duelo; el vencedor sería quien podría enorgullecerse de portar el uniforme real. Toda la corte aguardaba impaciente la llegada de ambos admirables jóvenes, en el tercer patio del palacio de Versailles, junto a Su Majestad.

Faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a palacio, y Víctor sentía crecer su autoconfianza a cada metro que se acercaba. Sin embargo, su concentración se rompió al divisar un alazán blanco, reluciente, pastando plácidamente junto a un enorme roble. Al acercarse, notó que su dueño descansaba apoyado en el grueso tronco del árbol, con su pie izquierdo en un nudo prominente de la corteza, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza grácilmente inclinada. Era apenas un muchachito, pero de noble cuna; lo notó por sus vestiduras y su porte digno. Parecía tener unos trece o catorce años. Instintivamente, al llegar hasta él Víctor detuvo a su caballo. El muchacho levantó la vista, y posó una mirada algo burlona en el recién llegado.

- ¿Es usted Víctor Clèment de Gerodelle, aspirante al puesto de Capitán de la Guardia Imperial?

- Ha acertado. ¿Con quién tengo el honor de hablar, y por qué siento que me estaba esperando?

- Mi nombre es Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes, y en efecto, le esperaba – contestó el muchacho. Su profunda mirada azul, y la respuesta pausada y confiada, causaron cierto nerviosismo en Víctor. ¿Éste era su contendiente?

- Es un placer conocerle finalmente, joven Jarjayes. Sin embargo, me veo en la obligación de recordarle que aguardan por nosotros en palacio, y no es aconsejable hacer esperar a Su Majestad.

- Lo sé. Estoy aquí para informarle que no tengo interés en pertenecer a la Guardia Imperial – contestó Óscar, indolente.

Víctor optó por ocultar la sorpresa que esta revelación le provocaba. ¿Por qué, entonces, se le había informado de lo contrario? Dedicó un par de segundos a observar con cierto desdén a su interlocutor. Era sólo un chiquillo, definitivamente la decisión no había sido suya, sino de su padre. Sonrió con suficiencia y, mientras reanudaba el relajado andar de su montura, replicó por encima del hombro:

- Comprendo. Partiré de inmediato a Versailles, y comunicaré a Su Majestad que el puesto de Capitán de la Guardia es mío, dado que Óscar de Jarjayes ha tenido miedo.

No bien avanzó unos pocos metros, cuando la respuesta del adolescente sonó fuerte y clara:

- No he dicho en ningún momento que tenga miedo. Simplemente no me interesa el puesto, y además, me rehúso a dejarle en vergüenza delante de toda la corte.

Gerodelle se detuvo en seco, presa de la irritación y la sorpresa. Al ver que no se volteaba a encararle, Óscar continuó su provocación:

- ¿Va usted a decirme que teme enfrentarse a mí aquí y ahora, conde Gerodelle? -. Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Lentamente, Víctor se volteó, mientras contestaba sonriendo con petulancia:

- Está bien, voy a darle en el gusto. Aunque confieso que lo lamento, no tengo deseos de destrozar el rostro del hijo menor del Gen…

No pudo terminar la frase, interrumpido por el filo de una espada que se alzó de forma repentina y feroz sobre su rostro, apuntando justo en medio de sus ojos. El lacayo de Víctor ahogó un grito de espanto, mientras apresuraba galope hacia Versailles, para transmitir a la Guardia el suceso de que había sido testigo y hacer pagar cara la insolencia de aquel muchacho irascible. Óscar habló entonces, con rabia contenida, y un brillo sagaz en la mirada, que parecía reunir soberbia y enojo a la vez:

- Escúcheme bien, conde. He hablado muy claramente, especificando que no deseo ser capitán de la guardia. Si de mí dependiera, podría usted acceder pacíficamente a puesto que tanto quiere, pero el duelo ya ha sido arreglado y me veo en la obligación de defender mi honor.

Víctor contempló a Óscar de Jarjayes, profundamente intrigado por su conducta. No dejó de asombrarle su severidad y corrección, excesivas para un chiquillo de su edad. Observó su aspecto infantil, con aquel cuerpo pequeño y delgado, reparando entonces en que tenía los ojos muy azules; reconoció en ellos un hermoso resplandor que le recordaba un cielo cubierto de nubes, y la fría determinación del General Jarjayes. "Sí, he aquí al vástago del General", se dijo para sus adentros, sin poder contener su admiración.

Con un sutil gesto de asentimiento, el joven conde aceptó el reto del muchacho, que retiró lentamente la espada de donde la había apuntado. Víctor descendió de su caballo con parsimonia, sintiendo escalofríos. Se puso de pie frente a Óscar, a unos cuatro metros de distancia, y empuñó su sable con más firmeza y seguridad de la que realmente poseía en ese momento. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que aquel duelo quedaría grabado a fuego en su espíritu. Frente a él, el joven Jarjayes se erguía solemne y seguro, la espada asida firme y grácilmente, ni un asomo de duda en sus ojos garzos. Gerodelle no pudo dejar de notar que le aventajaba en más de una cabeza de estatura, pero el chiquillo parecía no estar al tanto de su menuda talla. Al contrario, parecía saberse pequeño y frágil, y entender que su mejor arma en estas circunstancias era la confianza en sí mismo. Adquirió la clásica postura de la esgrima, con su brazo derecho apuntando la hermosa espada blanca directo hacia el frente, el izquierdo flectado tras su cabeza, como una serpiente lista para morder, y el cuerpo descansando sobre su pierna izquierda, en actitud de alerta.

- _En garde_ – replicó, con voz firme.

Y Víctor obedeció.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Habían transcurrido ya cerca de seis horas. Caía la noche, y Víctor contemplaba un atardecer que llenaba el cielo parisino de hermosos matices. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, y no porque en ese momento no la hubiese. Por el contrario, había tantas en su espíritu, que no lograba exteriorizar ninguna. Repasó mentalmente cada detalle del duelo que había sostenido a mediodía, como lo había hecho ya cerca de quince veces, y nuevamente no pudo explicarse cómo era posible que cometiese tantos errores. O, mejor dicho, que su adversario se hubiese percatado tan fácilmente de ellos. Era como si estuviera leyendo su mente, y fuera capaz de anticiparse a cada movimiento del joven conde. Sí… Gerodelle, el gran Víctor Clèment de Gerodelle, había perdido su duelo a espada con Óscar de Jarjayes. Y no lograba descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Había actuado como un caballero de su reputación. Se presentó con Su Majestad, y con todo respeto le informó que había sostenido duelo con el hijo del General Jarjayes, quien le había vencido limpiamente. Esto le convertía, a todas luces, en el mejor hombre para ejercer el cargo de Capitán de la Guardia Imperial, aún en desmedro suyo. El rey, quien estuviera completamente ofuscado al recibir a Víctor, gradualmente fue cediendo a un asombro y complacencia cada vez mayores. No todos los días un varón distinguido admitía una derrota de ese modo, por lo tanto el adversario ciertamente debía ser un individuo sumamente capaz en la lucha. Por otra parte, el General Jarjayes siempre había sido hombre de su confianza, y la idea de que su vástago fuera el encargado de continuar su tarea, al mando de las tropas imperiales, le complacía tremendamente. Por este motivo, Luis XV decidió nombrar a Óscar de Jarjayes Capitán de la Guardia Imperial. Y como estaba seguro de que Víctor sería un magnífico aporte, decidió someterlo a un período de prueba, con el fin de darle oportunidad de mostrar su valía y contar con él en sus fuerzas. Sin poder disimular su sorpresa (en su fuero interno, Gerodelle estaba convencido de que su carrera había terminado), el gallardo joven aceptó la propuesta del monarca.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Es un verdadero placer observar que el trabajo de estos años está rindiendo sus frutos ahora, amigo mío – habíale dicho el General Jarjayes, estrechándole la mano con una amplia sonrisa. Víctor no cabía en sí de orgullo. Por fin había ingresado en la Guardia Imperial, y la habilidad demostrada en las pruebas de selección le valió ingresar con el puesto de Teniente. El constante apoyo y las enseñanzas de un viejo lobo de mar en las artes de la guerra, como lo era el General Jarjayes, habían sido pieza clave en sus progresos. Él había apadrinado a Víctor desde que era un mozuelo, intuyendo que sería un soldado capaz, y tenía lazos antiguos de gran compañerismo con el padre del joven conde.

- Me honra ser merecedor de sus respetos, General.

- ¡Faltaba más! Por favor, acompáñame ahora. Deseo presentarte a tu futuro superior y compañero de armas. Sé que su primer encuentro ha sido… muy poco ortodoxo, y de todo corazón deseo revertir esa situación, a favor de todos. No me cabe la menor duda de que además serán grandes amigos.

Mientras así decía, el General Jarjayes guiaba a Gerodelle por los jardines de su mansión. En el fondo, hacia el ala izquierda, había una amplia extensión de puro césped, sin duda empleada para entrenamientos. De hecho, en ese instante eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Víctor contempló la escena con atención.

Cuatro de los mejores espadachines de la guardia se batían a la vez contra un solo contrincante. Lo sorprendente era que aquel enfrentamiento era aún más desigual que la diferencia numérica entre los oponentes. Grandes y fornidos espadachines, ya con experiencia en el combate, contra el menudo vástago del General. Lo único que Gerodelle alcanzó a distinguir del muchacho, y que le permitió reconocerle, fue su cabeza dorada. Entre aquellos grandulones (cosa bastante abusiva a los ojos de Gerodelle), el pequeño parecía un cachorro perdido entre fieras hambrientas. Un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, propinado por una mano que surgió invisible entre las espadas, lo hizo caer con facilidad, y la sangre manó por su boca. Alarmado, Gerodelle se aprestó a empuñar su espada para inmiscuirse en su defensa, pero inmediatamente el General Jarjayes le detuvo, poniendo un brazo delante de su pecho.

- No te alarmes. Observa.

Víctor obedeció, dubitativo. Entonces comprendió el por qué de aquella orden: pese a su desventaja física, el muchacho se puso de pie con rapidez, y mirando fieramente a sus adversarios, blandió su sable con la firmeza de un oso; se escurría entre ellos como un pez, y se desplazaba con la agilidad de una pantera. Sus movimientos astutos y su habilidad sorprendente no tardaron en darle ventaja, y pronto los cuatro enormes soldados estaban en el suelo, acezando, generando en el joven conde un amargo _déjà vú_. Tras un par de minutos de descanso sobre el césped, se pusieron todos de pie. Los cuatro se cuadraron para saludar al jovencito (¡qué escena tan extraña!), y luego se retiraron. Sólo entonces el chico reparó en la presencia del General y su acompañante. Con su manga izquierda limpió la sangre de sus labios, y se encaminó hacia ellos sonriendo sosegadamente.

Gerodelle continuaba observándole mientras se acercaba. Recordó la primera vez que le viera, arrimado al tronco del árbol en aquel recodo del bosque, a un costado del camino. Parecía tan joven, y sin embargo tenía el andar y el porte digno de un gran señor. Sus pasos eran largos, seguros, confiados; su cabeza erguida en la actitud de un noble de cuna y de corazón; era muy pequeño y delgado, aunque firme. Sin embargo, la impresión más profunda en la memoria de Gerodelle la dejó su rostro, un rostro cada vez más claro a medida que se aproximaba, y que antes no había observado con atención. Bajo la sangre y el rubor de la agitación se adivinaba una piel blanca y lampiña, su sonrisa confiada de dientes blancos y brillantes era a la vez acogedora e inquietante, y sus ojos… sus ojos. Ahora no tenían esa fiera mirada, herencia de su padre, que Víctor tan bien recordaba. Eran azules, rayando en el violeta, el azul más extraño que hubiese visto jamás. El cabello dorado le enmarcaba el rostro con algunos rizos desordenados y sedosos.

- Teniente Gerodelle – dijo orgulloso el General -, le presento al Capitán Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes, edecán de Su Majestad María Antonieta… y mi hijo.


	2. Cap 2: Rumores en Versailles

Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecerles sinceramente por sus reviews, ¡qué emocionante, ver seguidores para mi historia! Sary y Nani: el abrazo más grande para ustedes, amigas! Krimhild: un placer conocerte... y como dicen, de lo bueno, poco! ;) Otowa Nekosawa: bienvenido! ¿de qué país eres? Me sorprendió mucho encontrar alguien no-hispanoparlante leyendo mi historia C:

Ahora, dejo con ustedes el segundo capítulo ;) Espero lo disfruten!

LeeLoo.

.

* * *

><p><em>- Teniente Gerodelle – dijo orgulloso el General -, le presento al Capitán Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes, edecán de Su Majestad María Antonieta… y mi hijo.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

CAPÍTULO II: RUMORES EN VERSAILLES.

.

- Un placer, Teniente Gerodelle – saludó Óscar, después de inclinar su cabeza con cortesía. – Espero ser capaz de modificar cualquier impresión negativa que se haya formado sobre mi persona, dado nuestro poco amigable primer encuentro. He sabido que superó con creces las expectativas que el General y Su Majestad tenían respecto a su rendimiento en las pruebas de selección.

- El placer es todo mío, Capitán Jarjayes – respondió el joven conde, inclinando su cabeza a su vez, y aprovechando la parsimonia de dicho gesto para despejar su azoramiento e intentar disimular su repentino sonrojo -. No soy amigo de los prejuicios, pero me reconozco inclinado a basar mis ideas en las opiniones de personas a quienes respeto. El General Jarjayes es, en gran parte, responsable de mi presencia en la Guardia Imperial hoy. Alguien tan exigente consigo mismo y tan férreamente voluntarioso, no podría menos que formar un soldado ejemplar. Estoy enteramente a su servicio.

Óscar agradeció su buena disposición, con un asentimiento apenas perceptible, y un brillo de agradecimiento en la mirada. Víctor creyó notar un discreto rubor en sus mejillas, pero antes de que pudiese corroborarlo, el rubio muchacho inició una animada charla sobre el desempeño de sus soldados, en la que procuró involucrar tanto al Teniente como a su padre. Gerodelle supuso que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos, por la prontitud y discreción con que cambió de tema, y aquello le causó una grata impresión. La modestia no era un rasgo frecuente entre la nobleza francesa. Los tres oficiales se dedicaron a analizar el estado de las tropas imperiales, evaluando el personal con que contaban, la calidad de su instrucción previa, y la forma en que estaban evolucionando desde su ingreso. Víctor habló poco, entendiendo que más bien le correspondía aprender de sus superiores, pero principalmente, porque deseaba de verdad conocer a Óscar como había llegado a conocer a su padre. Observó que se comunicaban en forma tremendamente respetuosa, pero que siempre había cierta altanería en el joven Capitán, como si debiera desafiar a su padre para defender sus puntos de vista. Auguste, por su parte, parecía habituado a esta forma de comunicarse con su hijo, porque también le presionaba con sus argumentos, forzándolo a manifestar en forma clara sus opiniones y su firmeza en las ideas expresadas. Gerodelle no pudo evitar asombrarse del desplante y seguridad en sí mismo que exhibía el muchacho, pese a ser unos años menor, y tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba destinado a grandes cosas. Finalmente, se tocó el tema del desfile de la Guardia Imperial que, por primera vez, sería comandado por el General Jarjayes y su digno vástago. Solía celebrarse para el aniversario de la coronación de Su Majestad, fecha que sería conmemorada la mañana siguiente.

Víctor durmió profunda y plácidamente esa noche. Estaba más que decidido a amanecer en buena forma, para contribuir al realce del desfile con su concentración y aplicación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Todo Versailles resplandecía de orgullo. Con el Rey Luis XV encabezando la ceremonia, acompañado por su nieto, el Príncipe Luis, y su bellísima esposa, la Princesa María Antonieta, dio inicio el Desfile Anual de la Guardia Imperial. El Capitán Jarjayes estaba particularmente animado, dado que era su debut en un desfile, y además, lo hacía como Capitán de tropas. Para orgullo e intensa satisfacción de Auguste, se condujo con corrección admirable. Su voz adolescente tronó con firmeza rompiendo las distancias, y los soldados realizaron sus maniobras en coreografías perfectas. Los Tenientes, entre los que destacaba Gerodelle, estaban en la segunda línea de mando, y tras recorrer cortas distancias, se cuadraban ante su Capitán, saludándole con sus sables desenvainados, mientras los soldados de sus batallones continuaban su marcha vigorosa y ordenada, con los fusiles al hombro. Era evidente que habían ensayado durante muchas semanas para dicha ocasión, y además, que respetaban a su joven superior. Todos los presentes aplaudían y vitoreaban entusiasmados a los gallardos jóvenes, representantes de la élite de la nobleza de Francia, que con el pecho henchido de orgullo, hicieron gala de su prestancia, vigor y amor a su nación.

Una vez finalizado el desfile, los soldados regresaron a las barracas, mientras sus oficiales recibían la solemne instrucción de apersonarse en Versailles al anochecer. Sus nombramientos eran recientes, y por ende, Su Majestad había requerido la presencia de todos ellos en el baile que celebraría para conmemorar su ascenso al trono, con el fin de realizar sus presentaciones de sociedad en palacio. Víctor se esmeró en vestir de forma impecable su uniforme de gala: una guerrera celeste con charreteras doradas, su sombrero con el penacho cuidadosamente conservado, sus botas altas negras muy pulidas y lustrosas, los guantes blancos inmaculados, y el sable con mango de bronce que había heredado de su padre, en su hermosa vaina de cuero con incrustaciones de oro y piedras preciosas. Aseguró su larga cabellera castaña en una cinta celeste, a la usanza nobiliaria. Observó repetidamente su reflejo, que no terminó de convencerle. Finalmente, se quitó la cinta. Ahora, sí que estaba listo. Acudió en búsqueda de Marcus, su fiel caballo canela, y montando con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, se dirigió con paso tranquilo al baile de Su Majestad.

Puntualmente, y escuchando la suave música que provenía desde el interior, cruzó el portón del salón principal de Versailles, al tiempo que una voz firme y anónima anunciaba "¡Víctor Clèment de Gerodelle, Teniente de la Guardia Imperial!". Al instante, las cabezas de los presentes en el bellísimo salón revestido de mármol se voltearon para sonreír, saludar y (por supuesto) evaluar al recién llegado. El joven conde era ya conocido en palacio, pero verle ahora ataviado con su uniforme de la Guardia Imperial tuvo el interesante efecto de incrementar sus encantos. Las jóvenes casaderas abanicaron sus rostros como el colibrí bate sus alas, intentando amainar el rubor que teñía sus mejillas, y recuperar algo del aire que súbitamente les faltó, mientras sonreían sin disimulo y eran apresuradamente aleccionadas por sus madres en el arte de atraer la mirada de un hombre; los varones, por su parte, sonrieron con complacencia, proponiéndose para sus adentros entablar conversación cuanto antes con tan distinguido invitado. Gerodelle caminó con paso seguro hacia el trono, donde Luis XV le aguardaba para darle una cálida bienvenida, mientras el aludido saludaba con una gran reverencia. Era un hombre grandulón, tan alto como obeso, con el cabello gris cuidadosamente ordenado en un sinfín de intrincados rizos, y una potente y gruesa voz que armonizaba con la firmeza de su temple. La corona refulgía sobre su cabeza, y la elegante capa de armiño caía graciosamente a ambos costados del trono. María Antonieta y el Príncipe Luis, ambos de pie a la derecha del Rey, saludaron al joven a su vez con el mismo calor que el monarca, en tanto que la condesa Du Barry (que flanqueaba su izquierda), apenas inclinaba su cabeza. Víctor tuvo que esforzarse en disimular la sonrisa burlona que espontáneamente surcó su rostro al observar este gesto. La querida del Rey le era tan insignificante como la cinta que se había quitado del cabello una hora atrás, a pesar de los aires de importancia que ella misma solía darse.

Gerodelle dedicó un sincero elogio a la hermosa delfina, y manifestó su firme deseo de servir y proteger la corona al abochornado príncipe. Definitivamente, pensó, un joven tan tímido, con tan escaso manejo de sí mismo y de las multitudes y, además, tan desfavorecido por la naturaleza (con su sobrepeso y la nariz aguileña de su abuelo), había recibido una real bendición al crear alianza con María Antonieta, su carácter alegre, algo imprudente pero adorable, y su precioso semblante que recordaba a la Afrodita de Rafael (con sus cabellos de un rubio platinado en un moño que dejaba caer sus resplandecientes rizos sobre sus hombros, y el cutis marfileño dulcificado por la ingenua sonrisa adolescente). Un poco intimidado por la multitud, cuyo fin último era evidentemente pavonearse con sus mejores trapos para dejar las más profundas y gratas impresiones en cuanta alma pisase el salón, Víctor no tardó en mezclarse con ella intentando pasar desapercibido, hasta que logró divisar al Teniente Bessòn y al Mayor Richelieu, a quienes se aproximó agradecido. Bien cierto era que llamar la atención por su apostura y buena cuna resultaba grato, pero no lo era en demasía, en especial sintiendo un escrutinio tan intenso como el de esa noche, por más que le fuera favorable. Encontrar a sus compañeros de armas le pareció una excelente manera de asegurar conversaciones agradables y distendidas durante la velada. Fue recibido con alegría por sus colegas, quienes no tardaron en hacerle percatarse de la excitación del gentío, y así se dedicaron a escuchar, no sin sorna, los murmullos alegres de los presentes:

- Jamás había reparado en lo hermoso que es el uniforme de la Guardia Imperial. De haber visto antes al Conde Gerodelle luciéndolo, es claro que no lo hubiese olvidado – comentaba emocionada una mujer de veinte y pocos años que agitaba su abanico graciosamente a pocos metros de distancia. Esto, para pesar de Víctor, le valió ser disimuladamente codeado en las costillas por sus dos amigos, que intentaban aguantar la risa.

- Sí, qué elegancia, y qué apostura, Virgen Santa… - apoyaba sonriendo una mujer algo mayor, pero muy hermosa, junto a ella. Al parecer era su madre.

- …y apenas inclinó la cabeza, sabiendo que él es amigo íntimo de Su Majestad. ¡Habrase visto grosería mayor! Ella, una doña nadie, qué sería de su existencia si no fuera por… - exclamaba, un poco más a la derecha, una anciana con un gran sombrero de plumas negras.

- ¡Shhhh! – la silenciaba su marido -. No sea que Su Majestad vaya a escucharte, mujer…

- …alguna razón habrá para que haya permanecido oculto todo este tiempo. El General Jarjayes es uno de los hombres más prestigiosos del reino. ¿Por qué el celo en torno al retoño que tanto orgullo ha traído a su familia? – decía un joven muy rubio, con el cabello casi blanco, y vivaces ojos verde agua. Víctor no pudo evitar poner atención a esa charla, inclinando discretamente su cabeza hacia la izquierda para continuar escuchando.

- Por lo que he oído decir, es probable que a su hijo le queden mejor las faldas que la espada – sentenció la señora que acompañaba al muchacho, cuyo cabello ensortijado y alzado en un voluminoso moño era tan blanquecino como el de él.

- Madre, qué maliciosa te has vuelto estos últimos meses – le reprendió su hija, de hermosos cabellos caoba -. Ya sabía yo que tus sesiones de canasta con Lady Bernouille y sus amigas sólo podían dejarte malas costumbres. Marguerìte me comentó que pudo divisar al heredero de los Jarjayes en un entrenamiento de las tropas, y que, a su gusto, es muy apuesto y distinguido, aunque no logró apreciarlo con claridad, por supuesto, ya que debió conformarse con atisbar desde el exterior de las barracas…

- En lo que a mí respecta, el General Jarjayes es un ostentoso, y no hubiese mantenido tan estrictamente protegido algo que hubiese hecho crecer su popularidad hasta las nubes. Un hijo, gallardo, espadachín, capitán, apuesto como un ángel (según dicen las criadas, ellas suelen ser las únicas dispuestas a fijarse en tanta tontería), no se esconde de esa forma… a menos que realmente fuese indispensable ocultarle – replicaba en un susurro el padre, hombre regordete con lacios cabellos caoba que estaban poblados de canas en las sienes.

En este punto, Gerodelle fue picado por una mezcla de molestia y curiosidad. ¿Acaso se dudaba del sexo de su Capitán? ¿Cómo era posible tanta insolencia? Es cierto, Óscar era menudo, pero también muy joven, y claramente faltaba que los años y el entrenamiento contribuyeran a forjar la anatomía de un guerrero. Tampoco se podía negar la armonía de sus hermosos rasgos, pero el General Jarjayes era hombre bien parecido, y seguramente en su primera juventud debió lucir la misma fisonomía inocente y delicada de su vástago.

"¡Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes, Capitán de la Guardia Imperial y Edecán de Su Majestad, la Delfina María Antonieta!" tronó la ya conocida voz. Y las cabezas, nuevamente, se voltearon a un tiempo para observar al recién llegado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El Capitán Jarjayes estaba de pie, en solemne actitud, justo en medio del enorme pórtico del salón. Vestía su uniforme de gala, una guerrera blanca reluciente, con sus gruesas charreteras doradas y la cruz de San Luis en el pecho, condecoración que había recibido tras rescatar a la recién llegada María Antonieta de las garras de unos secuestradores subversivos; sus negras botas brillantes y pulidas; los guantes en la mano y el sombrero con su penacho blanco cuidadosamente bajo el brazo; y en el cinto, el sable que su padre le regaló al asumir su cargo como Capitán de la Guardia Imperial, y que a su vez había heredado del abuelo Jarjayes: una elegante empuñadura de plata incrustada de aguamarinas asomaba a la vaina de cuero curtido teñida de azul. Erguido, digno, orgulloso. Parecía más alto que de costumbre, y a pesar de que era evidente su juventud, muchos admiraron la estampa caballeresca del General en sus años mozos reflejada en su vástago.

Al dar los primeros pasos y adentrarse en el salón, la luz de los candelabros le dio de lleno en el rostro, y todos los presentes quedaron sin aliento. Sedosos rizos dorados envolvían su cabeza como un halo. Grandes ojos azules, serenos y decididos, en cuyas pupilas se reflejaba la gran araña que pendía de la cúpula en el centro del salón, como si el lucero del atardecer se hubiese quedado atrapado en aquellos trozos de cielo. Un leve arrebol en sus mejillas de porcelana, que bañaba también parte de su graciosa nariz. Los labios sonrosados, que parecían pincelados a pulso, permanecían cerrados en actitud desafiante y algo burlona.

Mención aparte de la bellísima Delfina María Antonieta, que había hipnotizado París con su candoroso fulgor de hada primaveral, Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes portaba el rostro más hermoso que Versailles pudiese recordar.

Víctor no fue consciente de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, sino hasta que el intenso silencio que generó la llegada del joven Capitán fue roto por el eco decidido de sus pasos. La suave música disimuló pobremente el mutismo en que aquel personaje memorable había sumergido a la multitud. Sólo cuando el joven Capitán llegó ante el Rey y le ofreció sus respetos con una elegante reverencia, la potente voz del monarca pareció sacar a todos de aquel ensueño:

- ¡Capitán Jarjayes! Estoy muy complacido de que al fin comparezca en Versailles como miembro oficial de la nobleza de Francia y representante distinguido de la Guardia Imperial. Es mi deseo expreso contar con su presencia en todos los bailes de ahora en más. De esta manera, podrá cumplir con mayor eficiencia su labor como protector de la Delfina.

- Agradezco el honor que me brinda, Su Majestad, y procuraré ser fiel a sus deseos en pos de mi deber – fue la solemne respuesta. Óscar saludó con una suave y cortés sonrisa a su protegida y su marido, y luego se volvió, con el fin de introducirse entre el gentío. Tuvo escaso éxito, pues todos le cedían inconscientemente el paso, tratando de observar al joven con la mayor proximidad posible.

Hasta aquel instante, Víctor había creído que sólo él, seguramente por su equívoco primer encuentro, había encontrado tan inquietantes las facciones de su joven superior. Pero ahora observaba a un palacio entero silenciosamente doblegado ante sus angélicos rasgos. Los murmullos que comenzó a escuchar, provenientes de todas partes, se lo dejaron demasiado claro:

- Jamás había contemplado a un joven tan apuesto. ¡Es como Apolo al despertar! Madre, te suplico que hagas cuanto esté en tu poder para conseguir audiencia con la Delfina María Antonieta, he oído que él no la abandona bajo ningún pretexto…

- _Debe_ ser una broma. El Edecán de María Antonieta tiene más aspecto de princesa que ella…

- Hija mía, ¿qué te parecería ser cortejada por semejante príncipe azul? Debemos hacer amistad con el General Jarjayes en el acto…

- Apostaría que el Conde Gerodelle debió recibir una suma poderosa por dejar que ese querubín anunciara que ganó el duelo. Sospecho que escasamente podría sostener el sable de su cinto…

- Noble, guerrero, favorito del Rey y con el semblante de un ángel justiciero. Hermana, _debes_ hacer que te corteje a toda costa. Mi esposa puede ayudarte, compartiendo contigo esas estrategias femeninas que tanto efecto tuvieron conmigo…

- Esto es una desvergüenza espantosa, ¡es imposible que _ése_ sea el heredero de los Jarjayes! Mi propia hija luciría diez veces más viril con ese uniforme. Sospecho que una de las hermanas de Óscar debe haberle suplantado, porque Lady Josephine necesariamente es responsable de tanta hermosura, como el General Jarjayes lo debe ser de la apostura de quien sea _su verdadero_ hijo…

Gerodelle fue presa de una intensa turbación. No lograba ordenar sus pensamientos, pero el susurro del Mayor Richelieu a su lado logró que regresara de su limbo:

- Detesto la hipocresía de estas personas… siendo incapaces de generar hijas honorables y vástagos dignos de los respetos de la corona, se proponen mancillar con maledicencias todo aquello que no esté a su alcance.

Víctor parpadeó, y al hacerlo, se encontró cara a cara con Óscar, cuyo semblante permanecía totalmente indiferente al barullo que dejaba a sus espaldas. Saludó formalmente a los oficiales, cuadrándose con respeto, y anunció que estaría observando que la fiesta se desarrollara sin contratiempos. Richelieu alegó, en tono paternal y un tanto divertido, que no era necesario, dado que esa noche era invitado de honor, y su único deber era disfrutar de la velada. Jarjayes respondió que no se sentía cómodo en aquellas actividades de sociedad, y que quizá por esa razón le era más difícil olvidar su labor. Sus tres colegas compartieron esa idea: los bailes eran inofensivos, pero no lograban encajar del todo con la personalidad de los protectores del imperio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin mayores trastornos. Las jóvenes aristocráticas lucían mohines de decepción, al esperar con ansias durante toda la noche tener la oportunidad de bailar con el apuesto Capitán Jarjayes, o al menos, de ver su destreza llevando a otra doncella, mientras los duques debieron reprimir el deseo de observarle conducirse en la pista como toda una dama y así desmentir esa charada de varón recio. Óscar permaneció todo el tiempo conversando animadamente con sus compañeros, y ya era muy pasada la medianoche cuando decidió marchar.

Gerodelle le siguió, considerando que también para él era un buen momento de buscar reposo y algo de sosiego. Lo cierto es que las horas se le hicieron interminables, y debió esforzarse en parecer relajado y complacido con la fiesta. La presencia turbadora de Óscar, y los rumores dispersos por el salón, no dieron un minuto de paz a su espíritu. En especial, porque se preguntó una y otra vez cuál era la razón de que le afectasen tanto, y no encontró la respuesta. Habían alcanzado ya sus monturas, mientras sostenían una charla casual sobre los músicos de la velada.

Óscar se puso los guantes y el sombrero, tras lo cual subió ágilmente sobre César, al cual dio un par de palmaditas cariñosas en el pescuezo, mientras se inclinaba para saludarle cálidamente murmurando "¿Qué tal, compañero?" junto a la mejilla de la noble bestia. Una brisa juguetona apareció de súbito, y alborotó los rizos dorados del muchacho, que involuntariamente sonrió sorprendido mientras acariciaba a su caballo. Sintiéndose observado, Óscar volvió su rostro hacia Víctor, para encontrarse con los ojos color miel de su subalterno mirándole fijamente. En su expresión, dominada por una seriedad impresionante, se advertía una sombra inquisidora, que más parecía una carga para él mismo que para el joven Capitán. La sonrisa de Óscar desapareció en el acto. Se irguió y tiró las riendas para mover a César, quedando de frente a Gerodelle. Mirándole altivo, alzó la voz para anunciar con firmeza:

- Permítame presentarme: soy Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes, Edecán de la Delfina María Antonieta, y Capitán de la Guardia Imperial.

Dicho esto, espoleó al animal y dio la espalda a Víctor, mientras los tranquilos pasos de su montura lo alejaban de él. El joven conde parpadeó confundido.

- ¿Señor?...

- Me dio la impresión de que no tenía usted claro con quién estuvo compartiendo toda la noche, Teniente Gerodelle. Confío en haber despejado sus dudas.

Y continuó su marcha, a pasos sosegados de su magnífico animal. Unos metros más allá se reunió con su lacayo, que le aguardaba en un caballo castaño, y ambos siguieron su rumbo hacia la mansión Jarjayes. Para Víctor, la despedida de Óscar fue como un puñetazo en el estómago.


	3. Cap 3: Destacando en la Guardia Imperial

¡Hola, queridos amigos! Antes que todo, les ofrezco mis disculpas por el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar. Cuando la mayoría anda de vacaciones, yo suelo tener mucho trabajo. He puesto lo mejor de mi parte, y hoy presento ante ustedes este tercer capítulo de mi fic. Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y sus críticas, que me ayudan y me alientan a seguir. Me gusta que les agrade esta perspectiva que les presento. En general, siempre encuentro en cada historia un personaje secundario que me resulta fascinante, y me gusta imaginar las cosas desde su punto de vista. Casi todos los fic de BeruBara que he leído giran en torno a André y Óscar, o el triángulo con Fersen, y cuando presentan a Gerodelle, lo hacen poniéndolo como el villano o debilucho de la película. No me gustan ni uno ni otro. Me gusta el Gerodelle que aprecié tanto en el anime como en el manga (donde ciertamente tiene mucho más protagonismo). Ése Gerodelle es, además de un churrazo para chuparse los dedos *-*, una persona mucho más valiente, abnegada y sufrida que el mismo Fersen (que solía encantarme cuando era chica, pero ahora comprendo que tenía bastantes defectos :P). Por ello quise ver a Óscar del modo en que, según sueño, él lo hacía. Posiblemente encontrarán que varios capítulos del fic son la historia que ya conocen... pero vista a través de otros ojos, los ojos de Víctor ;)

Feliz Día de San Valentín para todos.

LeeLoo.

.

* * *

><p><em>- Permítame presentarme: soy Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes, Edecán de la Delfina María Antonieta, y Capitán de la Guardia Imperial.<em>

_Dicho esto, espoleó al animal y dio la espalda a Víctor, mientras los tranquilos pasos de su montura lo alejaban de él. El joven conde parpadeó confundido._  
><em>- ¿Señor?...<em>  
><em>- Me dio la impresión de que no tenía usted claro con quién estuvo compartiendo toda la noche, Teniente Gerodelle. Confío en haber despejado sus dudas.<em>

_Y continuó su marcha, a pasos sosegados de su magnífico animal. Unos metros más allá se reunió con su lacayo, que le aguardaba en un caballo castaño, y ambos siguieron su rumbo hacia la mansión Jarjayes. Para Víctor, la despedida de Óscar fue como un puñetazo en el estómago._

* * *

><p>.<p>

CAPÍTULO III: DESTACANDO EN LA GUARDIA IMPERIAL.

.

El joven conde Gerodelle despertó esa mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El baile en palacio le dejó un mal sabor de boca. En especial, la retirada indiferente del Capitán Jarjayes. Víctor pasó toda la noche inmerso en un sueño intranquilo, que acabó abruptamente a las cinco y media de la mañana sin que lograra volver a conciliarlo. Sólo recordaba fragmentos oníricos sin sentido, todos vinculados a la fiesta, pero en particular, a Óscar. Su rostro aparecía repetidas veces, como un fantasma que se empeñase en su tormento. Optó por levantarse, malhumorado y agotado, resignándose a no poder contar con mayor descanso. Se entregó a la rutina diaria de asearse, vestirse y desayunar con deliberada lentitud. Según pensó, era la única forma posible de matar el tiempo.

Al dar las siete, se dirigió tranquilo a sus establos. Marcus le recibió con un suave relincho de satisfacción, rascando el suelo con su pezuña izquierda. Víctor se permitió responderle con una suave carcajada. No podía recordar un solo día sin que el animal le saludara de esa forma. Aquella hermosa bestia color canela era un compañero fuerte, ágil y leal, y dado que disponía de tiempo, Gerodelle decidió invertir parte de él en el sencillo placer de cepillar su lustroso pelaje. Marcus aceptó los cuidados de su amo con tranquila complacencia. Mientras se dedicaba a esta afectuosa tarea, el joven Teniente vio sus pensamientos invadidos de forma inevitable con el recuerdo de Óscar acariciando a César. Víctor estaba conmovido por la ternura de aquel gesto. También él amaba a su caballo.

Cuando sus oídos se vieron inundados por el dulce trino de los gorriones, Gerodelle dejó el cepillo en el suelo, preparó la silla cuidadosamente, y montó dispuesto a disfrutar el trayecto a Versailles. La fresca brisa matinal y la belleza de los bosques despertando al nuevo día, con las hojas de los álamos y abedules resplandecientes de rocío, lograron atenuar gradualmente sus ojeras y su jaqueca.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aquella mañana, Víctor se reportó con su Capitán un tanto nervioso. Temía haberle ofendido con su conducta de la noche anterior. Curiosamente, la posibilidad de una represalia no significaba nada para él, comparada con la de haber dejado una impresión negativa en el joven Jarjayes. Sin embargo, Óscar pareció no darse por enterado ni de la ansiedad de Gerodelle, ni de que hubiesen asistido a un baile hacía pocas horas. Inició la jornada laboral con parca sencillez.

Tras ordenar formación en el frontis de las barracas, contando con cada miembro de la guardia presente, el joven Capitán Jarjayes presidió una organizada y esquematizada revista. Indicó a los Tenientes permanecer de pie a su lado, mientras se dirigía hacia sus soldados. Gerodelle prestó mucha atención. Era lunes, y Óscar tenía el hábito de entregar sus instrucciones generales para toda la semana apenas ésta comenzaba, con un esquema de horarios y objetivos claros y precisos, por lo cual se dedicó a dar indicaciones a sus tropas respecto a la distribución de cada escuadra en la vigilancia de las distintas áreas del palacio, y los sistemas de turnos para cada Teniente y sus subalternos. Su voz era algo delgada, pero también confiada y firme, y sus órdenes resultaron bastante sencillas.

- Les emplazo a cumplir rigurosamente con sus respectivos horarios, y a poner su mayor empeño en cada tarea a realizar sin detenerse a juzgar su relevancia. La responsabilidad, la diligencia, el deseo de servir y el afán de proteger a Su Majestad, son los ladrillos con que construiremos el muro de seguridad que la familia real precisa. No olviden que el mar está compuesto por millones de gotas, y cada una de ellas participa de su grandeza. Soldados, ¡firmes! – al unísono, cada uno de los gallardos jóvenes juntó sus talones -. A trabajar.

Víctor observó a las tropas dispersarse de muy buen grado. Algunos francamente sonreían, llenos de satisfacción y orgullo por la labor que desempeñarían aquel día. El joven conde comprendió en un instante la razón de la obediencia ciega con que los miembros de la Guardia Imperial acataban las órdenes de Óscar: su trato para con sus subalternos era lacónico y firme, pero respetuoso. Sabía imponerse sin necesidad de recalcar la inferioridad de otros para conseguirlo. Por el contrario, estimulaba la participación activa y cooperadora de todos los miembros de sus escuadras. De esta forma, había logrado que el rendimiento de los soldados mejorara en forma ostensible, y que la eficiencia de la Guardia Imperial ganase mucho favor a los ojos del Rey. A su vez, Óscar lo hacía a los de sus tropas, que rápidamente le recompensaron con gran estima y fidelidad, ignorando de buen grado los rumores y murmullos que su Capitán generaba a su paso. A un líder tan competente era posible perdonarle, de todo corazón, el pecado capital de poseer un rostro capaz de despertar la envidia de cualquier mujer. Víctor inició su jornada con entusiasmo, agradecido por la valiosa lección que acababa de recibir. Y así, las semanas estivales pasaron rápidamente.

Una fresca tarde, ya a comienzos de un otoño que llegaba perezosamente, el Teniente Gerodelle se reportó ante Óscar de Jarjayes con el fin de relevarle en su turno de vigilancia. Lo encontró meditabundo en su despacho. Era una oficina pequeña, austera, con las paredes pintadas de celeste pálido, un archivero repleto de carpetas y libros cuidadosamente rotulados con elegante caligrafía, y un hermoso escritorio de nogal en el cual los documentos recientemente revisados por el Capitán descansaban en perfecto orden, junto al tintero de plata. Óscar tenía los codos apoyados en él, los dedos entrelazados y el mentón descansando sobre ellos. Víctor se cuadró con respeto aguardando su permiso para entrar, mientras le saludaba.

- Descanse, Teniente Gerodelle, y tome asiento – le respondió Óscar, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la butaca vacía frente a él. Víctor hizo lo que se le pedía, mientras comentaba:

- Parece usted algo atribulado, Capitán. ¿Ha ocurrido algún imprevisto esta tarde?

- No, pero el aire está enrarecido en palacio. Madame Du Barry y la Delfina María Antonieta son enemigas acérrimas, y esta suerte de guerra fría entre ambas ha convulsionado a la nobleza. Me disgusta oír apuestas sobre cuál de ellas vencerá en esta contienda sin sentido. Por si esto fuera poco, la llegada del conde Von Fersen ha significado una auténtica revolución en Versailles.

- ¿El conde Von Fersen? ¿Se refiere al ciudadano sueco que vino a París a finalizar sus estudios de literatura y filosofía?

- El mismo. Ha simpatizado con la princesa María Antonieta desde que accidentalmente se conocieron. Asiste a diario a entrevistas con la Delfina y su corte, las damas parecen encantadas con él… no me parece sensato este tipo de contacto, puede dar lugar a especulaciones. En fin, ya es momento de mi descanso, y lo asumo de tan buena gana como, espero, asume usted mi relevo.

- Por supuesto, Capitán.

Víctor acompañó a Óscar a la caballeriza. Mientras sacaba a Marcus y le palmeaba la mejilla, preparándose para montar e iniciar su ronda por los jardines, vio a André Grandier que se le acercaba.

- Buenas noches, Teniente Gerodelle – le saludó éste, alegremente -. ¿Ha visto usted a Óscar?

- Buenas noches, André. Se encuentra en el establo, preparando a César para su regreso a casa – contestó Víctor. André montaba un caballo castaño, cuyo pelaje relucía tanto como el de César. El joven conde se permitió observarle unos instantes, con curiosidad. Sus ropas eran finas y de muy buena calidad para ser un siervo. Lucía un traje marrón al estilo burgués, el cabello cuidadosamente recogido en una cinta blanca, y una inmaculada camisa de seda del mismo color asomaba por sus solapas. Su calzado, botines de hebillas gruesas, estaba cuidadosamente lustrado.

Durante aquellas semanas, Víctor había visto al joven lacayo acudir casi a diario en busca de su amo. Era un joven amable de carácter alegre, constantemente presto a hacer sonreír a Óscar, a quien prodigaba el trato cálido que suele brindarse a los amigos de toda la vida. Recordó que el General Jarjayes le había mencionado con gran estima, agradeciendo sin palabras su importancia como compañero de luchas y juegos de su hijo. Habían crecido juntos, y Víctor no tardó en comprender la cercanía y el gran afecto que el joven aristócrata y su sirviente se profesaban uno al otro. De hecho, salvo el propio Auguste, André era la única persona a la que había oído llamando a Óscar por su nombre. Aquello le provocaba una extraña envidia.

- Vaya, no es frecuente que Óscar se retire cuando le corresponde. Casi siempre tengo que esperarle mucho tiempo – comentó André, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

- Debe estar cansado. Lo noté preocupado por el conflicto entre la princesa y Madame Du Barry, y mencionó además al conde Von Fersen, del que desconfía. Me gustaría conocer el por qué de sus reticencias.

- Óscar tiene una capacidad de percepción extraordinaria - dijo André -. El conde Fersen tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con el lado protector y obstinado de Óscar. Hace un par de semanas, hubo un baile de disfraces en el Teatro de la Ópera. La Delfina, evidentemente, no debía asistir, pero le rogó a Óscar que la escoltara para poder participar de incógnito. Allí, a pesar de que debía permanecer enmascarada para proteger su identidad, conoció al conde Fersen, y se tuvieron tal simpatía, que ambos se quitaron el antifaz. Óscar les interrumpió en el acto, y dejó muy en claro al conde sueco que su interlocutora no era una persona común y corriente, sino nada menos que la princesa de Francia, por lo cual lo urgió a mantener distancia prudente de ella a partir de ese momento. Por supuesto, dudo que Óscar se haya expresado con amabilidad. Le pareció muy inapropiado todo el contexto de aquel encuentro. Y la conducta del conde, con su afán de asistir diariamente al palacio, ha despertado su suspicacia.

En aquel momento, el joven Capitán salía del establo a lomos del orgulloso César. Saludó a André, se despidió de Víctor; luego, amo y siervo cabalgaron sosegadamente hacia la mansión Jarjayes. El joven conde los contempló alejarse juntos, sin poder contener la irritación que le invadió de improviso. Aquel muchacho de humilde cuna, André Grandier, tenía acceso incluso a las confidencias e impresiones personales de su hermético Capitán. Sonrió, desafiando a André para sus adentros a que demostrara por el resto de su existencia que era realmente merecedor de tanta confianza. Ensilló a su hermoso caballo canela, y partió a su ronda vespertina por los vastos jardines de Versailles.

Era casi medianoche cuando Víctor había devuelto a Marcus a las caballerizas, dispuesto a su vigilancia nocturna en los pasillos del palacio. Casi en el instante en que abandonaba el establo, vio un carruaje grande, pero tosco, llegar a la entrada de la arboleda. Rápidamente se ocultó entre las sombras, para observar quién podría presentarse en horas tan poco apropiadas. Sin embargo, nadie descendía del vehículo. Tras un par de minutos, observó una figura encapuchada salir por una puerta lateral del palacio. Era una dama, como notó de inmediato, al ver el contoneo de su vestido pardo bajo la gruesa capa, y oír el taconeo apresurado con se dirigió hacia el carruaje. Cuando se aprestaba a subir, ella oteó en todas direcciones, para cerciorarse de que nadie la observaba. En su afán, no sospechó que había mirado casi de frente hacia donde Gerodelle se hallaba escondido. Era la condesa Du Barry.

Desde el interior del carruaje, una voz femenina la urgía a subir, y un par de pequeñas manos asieron las suyas para ayudarla en ese propósito. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el vehículo inició veloz marcha, y Víctor rápidamente montó a Marcus para partir al galope tras él.

Después de haber recorrido unas veinte millas, y agradeciendo al cielo la excelente forma de Marcus, Gerodelle se adentró en París en pos del carruaje. En vez de transitar por _Les Champs-Élysées_, como podría esperarse de un personaje de alcurnia (o, más bien, de uno empecinado en demostrarla), pronto el enorme vehículo disminuyó la velocidad para internarse en los barrios periféricos de la ciudad. Víctor disminuyó la suya a su vez (dando un respiro a su noble bestia), y se mantuvo a distancia prudente de él. No estaba familiarizado con aquel sector de la ciudad, pero le pareció oscuro y sórdido. A esas horas de la noche, con el silencio instalado en todas las casas, los cascos de los caballos golpeando los adoquines provocaban un estruendo difícil de ignorar, pero nadie se asomaba a las ventanas para protestar por la interrupción de su descanso. Las casas eran pequeñas, sencillas pero de sólida construcción, pegadas unas a las otras como ladrillos en un muro, sin espacio alguno para la manutención de un jardín. Los balcones, algo desvencijados, estaban corroídos por el óxido, y en ellos pendían cordeles donde las mujeres solían tender sus ropas y sus sábanas tras lavarlas durante el día. Ahora, vacíos, permitían observar los cristales de los ventanales que daban a los dormitorios, muchos de ellos rotos, y tapiados con trozos de madera. Víctor sintió una innegable desolación. Estaba habituado a rodearse de construcciones hermosas, donde las rosas y camelias brotaban espontáneamente, donde cada rincón era cuidadosamente barrido, sacudido y pulido. No le agradaba estar en un sitio que parecía tan descuidado.

Algunas calles más adelante, el carruaje por fin se detuvo. Víctor descendió sigilosamente de Marcus, y tras ordenarle que no se moviera de aquel sitio, se acercó al vehículo apegando la espalda en las paredes, ocultándose entre las sombras. Aguardó detrás de unos barriles de madera abandonados en la calle, observando entre las rendijas de sus tablas hacia una casa en la esquina cuya puerta estaba entreabierta, mientras se colaba por ella el tenue fulgor de una lámpara en su interior. Pronto observó a la condesa Du Barry y a la dama que la acompañaba (probablemente una de sus sirvientas) descender del carruaje, auxiliadas por un individuo que les esperaba en la oscuridad. Los tres ingresaron en la modesta vivienda sin dirigirse la palabra.

Víctor se acercó con premura, y manteniendo su espada contra las paredes, esquivó el carruaje y se apegó al ala oeste de la casita. Se percató de que ésta colindaba con un canal del Sena, cuyas aguas sintió fluir a pocos metros de distancia. Distinguió una ventana pequeña y desvencijada, con muchos agujeros que parecían haber sido causados por pedradas, a través de la cual observó nuevamente la luz de una lámpara encendida, y se acercó para mirar por ella. La buena fortuna permitió que diera precisamente con la habitación en la que la condesa Du Barry y su sirvienta se encontraban. La querida del Rey no se había quitado la capucha, pero el tono soberbio y frío de su voz resultaba inconfundible. Estaba de pie junto a un hombrecillo pequeño y enjuto, con la espalda encorvada sobre la mesa de un viejísimo escritorio. Parecía estar examinando documentos con deliberada desidia. Gerodelle no logró visualizar su rostro, puesto que le daba la espalda, pero le oyó dirigirse a la dama con una voz sorprendentemente firme y gruesa para su aspecto:

- La letra de la Delfina María Antonieta es muy compleja. No podré tenerla lista sino hasta dentro de tres días.

- Termínela para mañana a mediodía, y le pagaré dos mil libras – respondió la condesa.

- Dos mil quinientas, y mañana a mediodía tendrá lo que me pide – repuso el hombrecillo, mientras se perfilaba para aguardar la decisión de la condesa, apurándola con su mirada. Víctor se percató entonces de que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un parche negro. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, madame Du Barry aceptó con un silencioso asentimiento de cabeza. Giró en redondo, y con paso decidido abandonó la casita, seguida a pocos pasos por su también encapuchada acompañante. Subieron rápidamente al carruaje, que partió sin siquiera esperar que cerraran la puerta.

El joven conde se dirigió sigilosamente hacia Marcus, le acarició la cabeza unos instantes, lo montó contemplando el descuidado y sombrío barrio, y lo guió en suave trote de regreso a Versailles. Nada de lo que había visto y oído le gustaba, y tuvo la certeza de que debía comunicarlo a su Capitán en cuanto se reportara.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al despuntar el alba, Gerodelle se preparó para reportar su turno ante el Capitán Jarjayes. Desayunó en su despacho, reflexionando sobre los sucesos que había presenciado, dispuesto a no omitir detalle alguno. Sin embargo, Óscar apareció sumamente molesto aquella mañana, y le explicó brevemente que no podría recibir su reporte matutino, ya que debía acudir al encuentro de la Delfina en el acto. En vano intentó el joven Teniente explicarle que madame Du Barry estaba actuando de forma por demás sospechosa. Óscar espetó que dicha conducta era cosa de todos los días, y que en aquel momento su presencia era más urgente en otro sitio. Le informó que podía retirarse si lo deseaba, y rápidamente se dirigió en búsqueda de María Antonieta. Víctor decidió acudir a su mansión para unas horas de merecido descanso, y volver pasado el mediodía, con el fin de reportar su turno y, de paso, estar presente para observar qué se traía entre manos la amante de Su Majestad.

Unas cuantas horas de sueño lograron maravillas en el ánimo de Gerodelle. Un buen baño de tina y un delicioso almuerzo con pato a la naranja fueron el broche de oro para su descanso. Se puso una muda limpia de su uniforme, echó una última ojeada a su imagen en el espejo de plata de su habitación, y descendió las amplias escalinatas de su mansión para dirigirse nuevamente a palacio. Al llegar a la planta baja, se encontró con su madre, que le esperaba con una cálida sonrisa. Era una mujer de cabellos castaños suaves y ondulados, como los de su hijo, ahora tomados en un sencillo moño. Algunas canas platinadas contribuían a dulcificar aún más sus gestos. Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros, de un hermoso color caoba, y en aquellos momentos estaban impregnados de ternura.

- Hijo mío, ¿tan pronto te retiras otra vez? Creí que hoy te correspondería descanso, puesto que permaneciste trabajando toda la noche.

- Estoy en descanso, madre, pero he dejado parte de mis labores inconclusas. Necesito acudir a Versailles un par de horas para finiquitar esas tareas. Poseo información que el Capitán Jarjayes precisa escuchar cuanto antes. Volveré pronto – contestó él, y se despidió de la condesa De Gerodelle depositando un suave beso en su frente. Ella caminó a pocos pasos detrás, acompañándolo en su partida. Tras las puertas de la mansión, Marcus esperaba tranquilo sobre el césped, mientras el criado de la caballeriza terminaba de asegurarle la silla para que Víctor montase cómodamente. Así lo hizo él, y agradeciendo al muchacho, hizo una seña de despedida a su madre para luego marcharse trotando rumbo a palacio. Eran ya cerca de las tres de la tarde.

Al llegar a Versailles, se dirigió de inmediato a los establos, para dejar allí a su caballo mientras entregaba su reporte a Óscar. Divisó a André Grandier sentado junto al portón en una roca, en actitud pensativa, y le acompañaba una distinguida dama, a quien al llegar hasta ellos, reconoció como lady Josephine de Jarjayes. La madre de Óscar retorcía nerviosamente su abanico entre sus manos, y una expresión de pesarosa preocupación surcaba su hermoso rostro. Víctor les saludó cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, mi lady? La noto particularmente inquieta, sin mencionar que su presencia en los establos me resulta por demás inesperada.

- Conde Gerodelle, mucho me temo que está sucediendo algo terrible – le respondió ella.

- Creo prudente que se dirija en búsqueda de Óscar en el acto – añadió André -. Hoy, mientras cuidaba de César antes de regresar a la mansión Jarjayes, Óscar apareció de improviso a buscarlo, aunque aún no le corresponde vigilar los jardines. Le pregunté qué sucedía, y me respondió furiosamente que el conde Von Fersen había cometido su última indecencia contra la familia real, pero que iba a detenerlo de inmediato.

- ¿Indecencia? ¿De qué estaba hablando? – preguntó Víctor, alarmado.

- Conde Gerodelle, debe usted prometerme que guardará absoluta discreción en torno a lo que voy a relatarle – solicitó lady Josephine. Una vez que Víctor le dio su palabra que así sería, ella continuó en voz baja: - Hoy, hace casi una hora, me encontraba en las habitaciones de la Delfina María Antonieta preparando sus vestiduras, y al salir de su habitación, vi en el suelo un sobre. Estaba dirigido al conde Hans Axel Von Fersen… de parte de la Delfina – dijo, sonrojándose -. Reconocí su firma y su letra. Sentí voces, y comprendí que las criadas de la princesa aparecerían en cualquier momento, por lo cual decidí ocultarlo. Vine cuanto antes para hablar con Óscar lejos de las paredes del palacio, y enseñárselo. En su interior había una carta, una carta muy inapropiada. Era, evidentemente, la respuesta de la Delfina a una misiva previa del conde, ya que le agradecía sus bellas palabras y le recordaba momentos de un encuentro anterior bastante personal. Óscar partió de inmediato en búsqueda del conde Fersen para encararle en las afueras de palacio, pues deseaba evitar a toda costa que alguien pudiese escucharles.

- Una carta… - repitió Gerodelle, reflexivo. De improviso, comprendió todo -. André, trae tu caballo y llévame a donde se encuentran el Capitán Jarjayes y el conde Fersen. ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

André obedeció de inmediato, y pronto galopaba junto a Víctor en su caballo castaño, rumbo al lindero sur del bosque de Versailles. Cuando se encontraban a unos quinientos metros de la arboleda, un sitio hermoso y bien cuidado de los alrededores, pero lo suficientemente lejano de los jardines de palacio como para sostener un duelo sin ser observado, ambos lograron distinguir la menuda figura de Óscar empuñando su sable azul… y apuntando directo al corazón del conde Fersen. Éste tenía las manos alzadas, pero su actitud era firme y serena, y no parecía estar perdiendo los estribos por la amenaza del joven Capitán.

- ¡No sea cobarde! ¡Reconozca de una vez que esta carta está dirigida a usted! – le replicó Óscar, presa de la ira -. La princesa es demasiado inocente, puedo comprender perfectamente que haya caído en sus artimañas de galán y le haya respondido con esta carta, ¡pero usted no tenía ningún derecho a engatusarla! ¡Es una mujer casada, y la princesa de Francia!

- Capitán Óscar, le juro por lo más sagrado que jamás le escribí a la Delfina una carta. No he obrado en modo alguno con intención de seducirla, nuestras entrevistas siempre se han llevado a cabo a vista y paciencia de cuantos cortesanos haya en palacio, nunca nos hemos visto en secreto. ¡Le doy mi palabra! – contestó Fersen, con impotencia. La voz no le temblaba. Le miraba directamente a los ojos. Óscar le observó sin ocultar la rabia y el desconcierto que le producía aquella situación. El conde le parecía sincero en sus declaraciones, pero tenía en sus manos la prueba de su indignidad, esa carta infame que (bendita fuera la discreción de su madre) podría haber causado el peor escándalo que se recordara en el reino.

- ¡Capitán Jarjayes, deténgase! – gritó Gerodelle, alcanzándolos justo en ese momento, acompañado por André -. El conde Fersen es inocente. Esa carta es falsificada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Víctor saboreaba lentamente una copa de vino junto a la chimenea de su habitación. En su mente repasó cada suceso de aquella tarde con el orgullo de quien acaba de recibir una medalla. Había llegado junto a Óscar en el momento preciso, allí, en la arboleda. Rápidamente procedió a contarle con cuanto detalle le fue posible todo lo que había visto y oído la noche anterior. Óscar dedujo de inmediato que la carta falsificada no era sino otra jugarreta sucia de madame Du Barry, con el fin de mancillar el honor de María Antonieta. Junto a André, ambos se dirigieron al galope a los suburbios de París, para detener al individuo y hacerle confesar. Sin embargo, la astuta amante del Rey no había dejado cabo sin atar. Al ingresar a la modesta casita, encontraron sobre el escritorio del falsificador el modelo de la carta (escrito evidentemente por la condesa Du Barry), y múltiples papeles arrugados en los que el hombrecillo estuvo ensayando el delicado trazo de la princesa, que constituían pruebas irrefutables de su participación en aquel ilícito. Pero segundos después, André les indicó un camastro junto a una mesilla de noche, donde el individuo del parche en el ojo yacía boca abajo, sin vida, con un puñal clavado en la espalda. Aún no terminaban de constatar su muerte, cuando el estruendo de unas botellas estrellándose contra el suelo de la habitación en forma repentina, seguido por la súbita aparición de llamas voraces, les hicieron comprender que se trataba de una trampa. Lograron escapar por los pelos, rompiendo una pequeña ventana que daba hacia el canal, a través de la cual saltaron para caer en sus turbias aguas. Mientras caían, oyeron una explosión en la casita y sintieron sobre sus cabezas el calor abrasador de una bola de fuego que no llegó a alcanzarles. Más tarde, Óscar Fraçoise de Jarjayes se había encargado de asegurarle a madame Du Barry que estaba al tanto de lo que ella era capaz y, a su vez, le advirtió que era _ella_ quien no sospechaba a qué extremos se atrevería Óscar a llegar. Por lo tanto, era mejor no persistir en sus provocaciones… si apreciaba su vida. La condesa ocultó tras su abanico la palidez mortal que se apoderó de su rostro, y el violento temblor que sacudió su labio inferior como una hoja al viento.

¡Qué jornada más intensa! Gerodelle no lograba recordar otro momento en que se hubiese sentido tan vivo. Se le henchía el pecho de gozo. Su intervención había sido de crucial importancia para detener un escándalo de proporciones catastróficas, que hubiese sumido a la corona en la mayor vergüenza imaginable. Por supuesto, no recibiría recompensa alguna, dado que todo había sucedido bajo el más estricto secreto. Pero Víctor se dio por pagado con la sincera aprobación de Óscar cuando, sonriéndole con inmensa satisfacción, repuso suavemente:

- Me enorgullece contar con alguien tan sagaz, disciplinado e intrépido entre mis fuerzas. Teniente Gerodelle, tiene usted mi bendición y mi gratitud. No crea que es algo demasiado bueno, pues en el futuro no dudaré en convertirle en mi brazo derecho, y habrá de pasar constantes desvelos si desea mantener incólume su valía.

Víctor no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Nunca antes había recibido frases de aliento que le provocaran tanto orgullo. Para su desgracia, los fatídicos segundos que tardó en contestar, su cerebro los empleó en procesar la sonrisa de Óscar.

El fuego de la chimenea crepitó quedamente, y Gerodelle frunció el ceño mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa, recordando ese momento. La expresión del joven Capitán le había resultado absurdamente dulce y cálida, y su voz, que había pronunciado aquellas palabras con sedosa calma, parecía estar escurriendo por las rendijas de su alma y su conciencia, como la niebla que envuelve los pensamientos durante la hipnosis. Víctor contempló embelesado aquel rostro de fantasía, y por unos instantes, sucumbió al placer de admirarlo sin cuestionarse respecto a quién lo portaba. Así, sin más, fue consciente de su hermosura. Y de improviso, recuperó los estribos apenas a tiempo de tartamudear un torpe agradecimiento, mientras se sonrojaba intensamente. Óscar, sin embargo, se limitó a despedirse sin dejar de sonreír, y a marcharse con paso relajado, seguramente atribuyendo el azoro de Gerodelle al elogio que acababa de recibir. No sospechaba que era capaz de despertar en el joven conde semejante maraña de sensaciones. Mucho menos, de que podía llegar a perturbar sus sueños con tanta insistencia, como ocurrió en las noches sucesivas.


	4. Cap 4: La tortura

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia... a veces no sé cómo escribir la maraña de ocurrencias en mi cabeza, y otras, todo fluye como un arroyo. Concuerdo con ustedes, entusiastas chicas, Gerodelle es un primor. Pero voy a hacerlo sufrir un poco... en el manga, más que en el anime, se destaca inicialmente el hecho de que la identidad de Óscar era un enigma y se prestaba para confusión. Me pareció perfectamente coherente que Víctor padeciera lo mismo... ya verán cómo se desarrolla todo (según yo), y espero que mi propuesta les siga gustando.

Les envío un abrazo enorme, no olviden dejarme sus reviews, ¡no imaginan lo fundamentales que son!

Con cariño,

LeeLoo.

.

* * *

><p><em>Víctor contempló embelesado aquel rostro de fantasía, y por unos instantes, sucumbió al placer de admirarlo sin cuestionarse respecto a quién lo portaba. Así, sin más, fue consciente de su hermosura. Y de improviso, recuperó los estribos apenas a tiempo de tartamudear un torpe agradecimiento, mientras se sonrojaba intensamente. Óscar, sin embargo, se limitó a despedirse sin dejar de sonreír, y a marcharse con paso relajado, seguramente atribuyendo el azoro de Gerodelle al elogio que acababa de recibir. No sospechaba que era capaz de despertar en el joven conde semejante maraña de sensaciones. Mucho menos, de que podía llegar a perturbar sus sueños con tanta insistencia, como ocurrió en las noches sucesivas.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

CAPÍTULO IV: LA TORTURA.

.

"Argh, las cinco de la mañana, otra vez", se quejó Víctor para sus adentros. Hacía varias semanas que, a menudo, no conseguía dormir hasta las siete, como solía. Sin siquiera haberlo decidido en forma consciente, cuando esto le sucedía se negaba a reflexionar al respecto y sencillamente se levantaba en el acto. Ya era bastante tormento que, con frecuencia, la última imagen onírica que recordara antes de despertar fuese Óscar. Sonriendo. Dando instrucciones a las tropas. Acariciando a César. Riendo disimuladamente junto a André. Víctor no quería pensar en eso. No podía pensar en eso. En vez de ello, apenas sus ojos de miel se abrían con pereza al nuevo día, comenzaba a planificar todo cuanto debería realizar, sin escatimar en una meticulosidad absurda. Hacer todo exactamente como se lo había propuesto, al final de cada jornada, le permitía la paz de sentir que tenía el control de su vida, de su tiempo, de su mente. Solía asumir múltiples responsabilidades en la guardia, con el fin de mantener la cabeza ocupada, y olvidar esos sueños que robaban sin piedad su descanso. Lo cierto era que, desde que se había permitido contemplarle y caer en el embrujo de su imagen, el Capitán Jarjayes se había convertido en una perturbadora y vergonzosa obsesión para el joven conde.

Óscar era firme y confiado al momento de dar órdenes o manifestar su opinión en todo cuanto tuviese que ver con la Guardia y sus actividades en palacio, pero resultó ser un misterio insondable respecto a su propia persona. A diferencia de la mayoría de los demás nobles de rancio abolengo, cuyo pasatiempo predilecto era ser entrevistados y hablar animadamente de sí mismos, Óscar molestaba por su modestia insolente y su obstinación en evadir las charlas personales, de modo que Víctor debió ingeniárselas para satisfacer su sed de saber algo más sobre él. Por fin, una mañana fue el propio General Jarjayes quien respondió varias de sus preguntas: Óscar había cumplido recientemente los 15 años de edad, pese a lucir algo menor de lo que en realidad era, gracias a su menuda anatomía. Desde muy niño había sido educado para el combate, montó por primera vez a caballo apenas pudo sostenerse sobre sus dos piernas. Había aprendido a luchar con una destreza sorprendente para su físico, pero su gran fuerte (y lo que le había facilitado ocupar el importante cargo que hoy ejercía) era su habilidad como espadachín. En estos aspectos, la presencia de su joven valet André Grandier fue fundamental. Él tenía a la sazón dieciséis años, había crecido con Óscar en la mansión Jarjayes, y practicaba esgrima y lucha con su amo desde que eran apenas chiquillos. Cuando Óscar fue algo mayor, su padre consideró necesario contratar a un profesional, y fue así como el propio Bersnau, entrenador de la Guardia Imperial, comenzó a aleccionar a Óscar en el arte de la esgrima, descubriendo al más poderoso espadachín que hubiese pisado Francia. Por ello le fue encomendada también la custodia de la Delfina María Antonieta.

Víctor simpatizó con la breve pero brillante biografía de su Capitán. Lo admiraba con absoluta sinceridad, y decidió entregarle sus fieles servicios en forma incondicional… por el resto de sus días, aunque en aquel entonces no lo imaginaba. Sin embargo, aquello no era suficiente para Gerodelle. Quería volverse imprescindible para Óscar, y al mismo tiempo, temía su presencia embriagadora, aquella que se quedaba en la consciencia de Víctor en contra de su voluntad, como la bruma que velaba las calles londinenses, sumiéndolas en aquel sempiterno claroscuro que ya se había vuelto legendario.

Al fin, decidido a hacer frente a sus aprensiones, y convenciéndose a sí mismo de que compartir más tiempo con su Capitán le ayudaría a despejar aquellas sensaciones absurdas, una fría tarde de otoño se presentó ante él en su despacho:

- Teniente Gerodelle reportándose, señor. He completado la vigilancia de las alas sur y oeste de los jardines y sus alrededores. En estos momentos mis hombres ya están distribuidos y completarán nuestra tarea. Nada particular que manifestarle.

- Me complace, Teniente. Comenzaré de inmediato mi ronda por palacio. Si lo desea, puede tomarse unos minutos de descanso.

- En realidad, preferiría acompañarle en sus funciones, señor. Acostumbro descansar en mi hogar, y mientras permanezca aquí no he de sentirme cómodo con el reposo – repuso Víctor, conteniendo la respiración. Óscar le miró unos instantes, con algo de sorpresa, tras lo cual accedió de buen grado. Gerodelle le siguió agradecido, exhalando su alivio silenciosamente. Deseaba demostrarse a sí mismo que, desmitificando a Óscar y conociendo más de aquello que lo plantara ante sus ojos como otro simple mortal, éste dejaría de ser aquel insistente delirio en que se había transformado.

Y así, se hizo frecuente que Víctor reemplazara su pausa del café por unos minutos en compañía de Óscar. El pasar de los días logró el milagro que el joven conde tanto ansiaba: había comenzado a entablar amistad con el vástago del General, y pronto llegó a conocer aspectos de su personalidad cuya manifestación, según pudo notar, era un privilegio presenciado por pocos. Descubrió lo sosegada que resultaba su compañía, la relajada espontaneidad de sus bromas, y su sorprendentemente vasta erudición, dado que sólo tenía quince años. Al cabo de unas semanas, el Capitán Jarjayes se permitió la atribución de redistribuir los horarios de sus subalternos, y designó al teniente Gerodelle como su acompañante para sus turnos tres veces a la semana. Víctor no cabía en sí de gozo y de azoro, en especial cuando Óscar le replicó despreocupadamente que era mucho más grato cumplir con su trabajo en colaboración de alguien en quien confiaba.

No obstante, el joven conde pronto se arrepintió de haber ansiado tan fervientemente ser su compañero de rondas. La vigilancia de Versailles junto a Óscar le expuso, en forma inevitable, a escuchar las charlas de los nobles parisinos en cada rincón del palacio. Los aristócratas tenían la costumbre desagradable e ineludible de murmurar y comentar todo, siempre a espaldas de su objeto de atención. Gerodelle apenas toleraba la extraña expectación que Óscar provocaba, las ansias con que todos parecían esperarlo, los suspiros de las damas, los rumores respecto a su delgada figura y qué tal le sentarían las faldas. Más de una vez el joven Teniente se sintió obligado a interrumpir en forma manifiesta aquellos susurros de pasillo (los cuales Óscar desconocía, o simplemente ignoraba con descaro apabullante); le resultaban odiosos y parecían atentar contra su sanidad mental. Solía imaginar que se encontraba en medio de una jungla, escuchando los zumbidos de un enjambre de moscas por doquier, y siempre atento a la aparición repentina de criaturas ponzoñosas en cada recodo de la enorme ciudadela. Óscar se burlaba de él, y constantemente le hacía chanzas respecto a que ni un bulldog podía aparecer tan mal agestado como Víctor lo hacía en esos momentos. No daba la menor importancia al revuelo que solía provocar. Víctor le escuchaba y soportaba sus bromas, presa de la perplejidad. Sin embargo, el colmo a su presencia de ánimo apareció de improviso cuando, tras haberse rezagado unos metros para acomodarse una bota, se incorporó con el fin de cubrir rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba de Óscar, que había continuado su tranquila marcha por el salón. Al hacerlo, sorprendió a dos duques que, sin que el joven Capitán se percatara, contemplaban su orgulloso andar con tan desvergonzada lascivia, que Víctor quedó petrificado. Sintiéndose enfermo, se volvió en redondo y desapareció antes de que advirtieran su presencia. Aquella fue la prueba más clara que pudiese concebir respecto al inquietante magnetismo que Óscar parecía ejercer sobre quienes le rodeaban. Gerodelle comprendió de inmediato que no podría desenvainar la espada y desafiar a cada malintencionado que chismeara a espaldas de su Capitán. En el futuro, su lealtad y su obediencia debían prevalecer como evidencia de su respeto. Pretender defenderle de otra forma resultaba pueril e ineficaz, pues no hacía sino contribuir a las habladurías. Por otro lado, el saber que no era más que otra víctima del embrujo de Óscar era un amargo consuelo. A Víctor le gustaba marcar diferencias.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aquel miércoles, Gerodelle llegó temprano a las barracas. Había vuelto a despertar a las cinco de la mañana, y en su rutina matinal no vio ningún inconveniente en el hecho de apersonarse antes de lo habitual en Versailles. Marcus tampoco se molestó con la idea; al contrario, pareció agradecido al recibir a su amo con prontitud. Le saludó moviendo las orejas y rascando el suelo con su pezuña izquierda, como acostumbraba, y recibió unas cálidas palmadas en el pescuezo a modo de respuesta. Pronto, la hermosa bestia partió con elegante andar, llevando a un orgulloso Víctor a cuestas. Ya había avanzado el otoño, y el paisaje hacia Versailles al amanecer estaba impregnado de una melancólica belleza que cautivó al joven conde. Los abedules y álamos estaban teñidos de amarillo y marrón, los nogales aún reverdecían, el césped resplandeciente de humedad portaba a parches el tapiz opaco de las hojas caídas, y un aroma exquisito a tierra mojada y musgo flotaba en el aire. Había lloviznado la noche anterior, y las finas gotas liberaban las fragancias dormidas de la tierra, como invitándola a saludar al sol.

Tras dejar a Marcus en los establos del palacio al llegar, Gerodelle se dirigió al despacho del Capitán Jarjayes, para informarle de su presencia y relevarle en sus funciones. Sin embargo, encontró la pequeña oficina solitaria y en perfecto orden. Se preguntó dónde estaría Óscar, pues solía desayunar allí antes de retirarse a su mansión. Salió al pasillo, y divisó a uno de sus subalternos caminando en su dirección.

- Cabo Masson – dijo, saludándole con la mano en la frente.

- ¡Señor! – respondió el muchacho, enérgicamente y cuadrándose con respeto.

- Descanse. ¿Sabe usted dónde se encuentra el Capitán Jarjayes? Hoy no me ha sido posible localizarlo en su despacho, como es habitual.

- El Capitán Jarjayes se encuentra descansando en los aposentos de los oficiales, Teniente Gerodelle – contestó Masson. Era muy joven, tenía la tez blanca y sonrosada, con varias pecas salpicando su nariz, y Víctor se sorprendió al notar que se ruborizaba repentinamente. A pesar de ello, el jovencito se esforzó en mantener la voz firme y el gesto severo -. Estaba muy agotado, pues la Delfina permaneció en pie hasta avanzadas horas de la noche junto a sus damas de compañía y el conde Von Fersen. El Capitán Jarjayes se rehusó a abandonarles, y hace apenas un par de horas regresó a su despacho.

Víctor agradeció esta información, y sonrió al comprobar que Óscar no cejaba en su recelo hacia el conde sueco. "Sí que es obstinado", pensó, "Hans Axel Von Fersen es una persona muy culta y agradable, en mi opinión. No me sorprende que la Delfina prefiera su compañía… antes que la de aquellas arpías que pululan a su alrededor". Tuvo piedad de Óscar, y decidió acudir a los aposentos, para expresarle que estaba dispuesto a asumir aquel turno de vigilancia antes de lo habitual, con lo cual el rubio joven podría retirarse pronto a su mansión para descansar como lo merecía.

Los aposentos de los oficiales de la Guardia Imperial se hallaban en la vecindad de los despachos, y no en las barracas. Víctor caminó por el amplio pasillo y al llegar a una esquina torció a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, hasta tener frente a sí la puerta del dormitorio. Golpeó un par de veces, y al no recibir contestación alguna, volvió a golpear.

- Capitán Jarjayes – dijo, insistiendo una tercera vez con sus nudillos sobre la madera tallada. El silencio siguió siendo su respuesta. Tras unos momentos de espera, optó por despertarle él mismo. Sin duda, estaba profundamente dormido. Abrió la puerta con toda calma y se asomó: - Señor…

Durante al menos cinco minutos, Víctor no supo qué hacer, y se quedó congelado en aquella postura, con el torso asomándose por el marco de la puerta, y la mano derecha asiendo la manilla. Si a menudo Óscar había aparecido en sus sueños, y para hacerlo no había necesitado más invitación que su presencia en el día a día de Gerodelle, la imagen que el joven Teniente observó en aquellos momentos iba a convertirse en su alucinación y martirio… aun si no lograse volver a dormir jamás.

Óscar yacía de lado sobre la colcha de la sencilla cama, de frente hacia la puerta. Apenas sí se había quitado las botas y la guerrera; ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de meterse bajo las sábanas, y parecía haberse dormido en el instante en que posó su cabeza sobre la almohada. Su brazo derecho reposaba laxo sobre su vientre, mientras el izquierdo, extendido, dejaba caer la mano por el borde de la cama. Los cabellos dorados, alborotados, rodeaban su cabeza y dejaban caer algunos suaves y brillantes rizos sobre su mejilla y su frente. Su pecho ascendía y descendía en lentas y profundas inspiraciones. Era la personificación de la paz y la fragilidad, entregado a aquel sueño tranquilo que parecía dulcificar sus delicadas facciones. Aún en la penumbra del amanecer, Víctor distinguió con claridad el suave contorno de sus labios, levemente entreabiertos. La sombra de sus largas pestañas, que de tan blondas habitualmente pasaban desapercibidas, se proyectaba bajo sus párpados cerrados, dando a su rostro un semblante aterradoramente grácil. Ah, esa era la razón. Maldito fuera Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes, con su rostro de doncella y su anatomía de espiga; era aquel aspecto andrógino el causante de todos sus desvelos. Víctor le odió mil veces, y luego se odió a sí mismo diez mil más, por caer en el hechizo de su mítica apariencia, relegando al olvido aquellas cualidades que le habían hecho ambicionar su amistad y su aprecio. Sonrió amargamente, al comprender el porqué del rubor que había aparecido de súbito en las pecosas mejillas de Masson. El muchachito, sin lugar a dudas, debió haber acompañado a Óscar al aposento, y verlo dormirse posiblemente había superado su autocontrol.

Víctor se obligó con todas sus fuerzas a abandonar aquel embrujo, al percatarse de que Óscar fruncía suavemente el ceño y se llevaba la mano a la cabeza. El sueño parecía querer abandonarle.

- Capitán Jarjayes – dijo Víctor, con toda la firmeza de que fue capaz. El resultado fue una extraña especie de ladrido que, como era de esperarse, acabó por despertar a Óscar. Éste abrió sus grandes ojos azules y, al verle de pie en la puerta, parpadeó confundido.

- ¿Gerodelle? ¿Qué hora es? – murmuró, sentándose al borde de la cama.

- Las siete y diez de la mañana, Capitán. Hoy he despertado más temprano que de costumbre, y al llegar aquí, el Cabo Masson me ha puesto al tanto de su pesada jornada nocturna. He venido a informarle que no tengo inconveniente en asumir mi turno a partir de este momento. Veo que usted necesita descanso – repuso el joven conde, suavemente.

Óscar le agradeció, frotando sus ojos con sus puños. Luego estiró los brazos a cuando le dieron, y regaló a Víctor una perezosa sonrisa. Tenía los ojos vidriosos por el escaso sueño, y el joven conde tuvo la sensación de que en ellos contemplaba el cielo derramando una suave llovizna. Afligido, se cuadró con respeto y se retiró, arguyendo que necesitaba una taza de café antes de incorporarse al turno. Óscar le observó marcharse tenso y agitado, sin comprender la razón.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llegó el atardecer del sábado, y se cumplían exactamente 3 meses desde el incidente de la carta falsificada, a partir de cual Gerodelle y Jarjayes comenzaron a entablar amistad. En esta ocasión los turnos se habían invertido, y correspondía a Víctor realizar la vigilancia nocturna. Desde que le viese dormir aquel miércoles de tormento, el joven conde no había coincidido en los horarios de su Capitán y su cordura lo agradecía, pues había estado a punto de hacerse pedazos. Sabiendo que Óscar se encontraba acompañando a la princesa María Antonieta en aquellos momentos, Víctor resolvió esperarles en el salón de Palacio, para relevarle en cuanto éste abandonara sus tareas para con la Delfina. Oyó pasos, y se puso de pie de inmediato, dominado por la ansiedad de encontrarse nuevamente con el objeto de su recurrente insomnio. Por la amplia escalinata, vio acercarse a María Antonieta, celestialmente hermosa en un vestido de seda del color del mar, con amplios faldones que no hacían sino resaltar su sonrosada tez, sus grandes ojos azules y su figura de ensueño, que la convertían en el orgullo de palacio. Una pluma azul decoraba su complejo peinado lleno de tirabuzones, destacando el rubio resplandor de su cabello. Descendía la escalera con su paso elegante y algo presuntuoso, enganchada del brazo de Óscar, cuya actitud carecía en absoluto de galantería pese a lo tradicionalmente caballeresco de aquel gesto. Conversaban en voz baja sobre algo muy divertido, según adivinó por las sonrisitas medio sofocadas en sus rostros. De pronto, Óscar rió. Era la suya una risa cantarina, casi musical, como el agua de un riachuelo colándose entre las piedras. Víctor nunca le había escuchado reír antes, y quedó pasmado. Al contemplarlos juntos, se dio cuenta de que Óscar tenía la piel mucho más blanca de lo que había imaginado, de que sus ojos eran más grandes y dulces de lo que recordaba, de que su perfil delicado y sus labios graciosos traspasaban de lleno el límite entre apostura y franca belleza. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo.

- Teniente, qué grato volver a verle. Es una sorpresa encontrarle a estas horas por aquí. ¿Ha sucedido algo extraordinario? – saludó Óscar, con cordialidad. Logró sacar a Víctor de sus ensueños.

- Todo en calma, Capitán. Mi presencia no obedece sino al cumplimiento de su relevo.

- ¡Eh! ¿Ya son las ocho? Su Majestad, le agradezco infinitamente esta charla. En su grata compañía el tiempo parece volar – repuso el muchacho, con una plácida sonrisa e inclinando suavemente su cabeza ante la princesa.

- Óscar, la gratitud es toda mía, así como el placer. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que ansiaba tener un momento a solas contigo! En verdad lamento que debas retirarte, pero sé que quedo en las manos valientes y protectoras del Teniente Gerodelle – respondió la Delfina, con tal candor en su voz, que tanto Óscar como Víctor fueron incapaces de reprimir una espontánea sonrisa.

- Alteza, la dejo entonces en la mejor compañía posible. Buenas noches, Su Majestad, Teniente Gerodelle –. Y así diciendo, el gallardo Capitán Jarjayes se retiró a pasos largos y tranquilos, en dirección hacia los establos.

Víctor se quedó contemplando su relajado andar con indisimulable nostalgia, totalmente ajeno a lo que le rodeaba, inclusive a su ilustre acompañante. A su lado, María Antonieta le observaba sorprendida y complacida. Le agradaba este joven Gerodelle. El aprecio y respeto que profesaba a Óscar no pasaba desapercibido para la bella joven austriaca, y puesto que Óscar contaba con el sincero cariño de la Delfina, todo aquél que le quisiera se granjeaba la simpatía de la futura Reina de Francia. Sin embargo, la mirada anhelante y triste en los dulces ojos del joven oficial logró despertar en ella la certera sospecha de algo más.

- Conde Gerodelle, ¿ha hablado usted a Óscar de sus sentimientos? – lo interpeló ella con ternura.

- ¿Su Ateza?... – murmuró Víctor, parpadeando confundido. Ver a María Antonieta a su lado de pronto le resultó extraño e inesperado.

- Usted gusta de Óscar, ¿no es así?

- ¿C-c-cómo dice?...

Una oleada de calor llegó súbitamente al rostro del joven, que carraspeó incómodo, plenamente consciente de su rubor y de su embarazo. No, sin duda que no, cómo se le había ocurrido algo así… ¡Por favor! ¡Él, Teniente de la Guardia Imperial! Sin piedad por unos instantes, María Antonieta se permitió reír abiertamente, y Gerodelle comenzó a rogar al cielo que se abriese un agujero en la tierra, desaparecer por él, y no volver jamás a la memoria de ningún ser humano sobre el planeta. Entonces ella dejó de reír, y la ternura apareció nuevamente en su mirada.

- ¿Acaso sería eso tan malo, joven amigo? – inquirió con dulce inocencia.

- Por favor, señora mía, no contamine sus pensamientos o los míos con una idea tan absurda – alegó él, sofocado -. El Capitán Jarjayes es una persona digna de la admiración y respeto de cualquiera, no por eso va usted a imaginarse que… ¡No soy ningún sodomita! – masculló en voz baja, sin poder amainar el rubor en su cara. La Delfina comprendió de inmediato su error.

- Ya veo, usted aún no lo sabe… – murmuró ella, casi para sus adentros.

- ¿Mi Señora?... – Víctor respiraba agitadamente, tratando de procesar el insólito diálogo que estaba sosteniendo con la Princesa de Francia.

- Le ruego dispense mi indiscreción. Adoro a Óscar, y tengo el orgullo inmenso de saberme su amiga. Acabo de percatarme de la forma en que usted le observa – Víctor enrojeció violentamente de nuevo, cuando aún no lograba recuperar del todo su color habitual -, y necesito asegurarle que no tiene usted nada que temer, Teniente Gerodelle. Cierre los ojos un momento, por favor. Imagine que tiene a Óscar justo en frente suyo… ¿Qué es lo que ve?

Gerodelle obedeció a regañadientes, tan incómodo como desconcertado con la petición de la hermosa joven. Se esforzó en hacer lo que tan dulcemente le solicitaba, cerrando sus ojos con firmeza y sintiéndose un completo idiota, hasta que Óscar apareció en su mente, justo como aquella mañana: aunque sus turnos de vigilancia no habían coincidido, Víctor le había divisado frente a las barracas, y le observó a escondidas mientras guiaba el entrenamiento de un batallón con voz firme y mirada intensa, acá alentando a un subalterno eficaz, allá reprendiendo la incompetencia. Al finalizar, un simple chasquido de sus dedos despachó a todos. Luego se volvió hacia el Teniente Besson, que le había acompañado durante aquellas maniobras, y le sonrió con complacencia. "Por fin es sábado", había replicado Óscar a su subalterno. Pero Gerodelle, oculto tras los fusiles, no le escuchó hablar. Había quedado perdido en el brillo de sus ojos al sonreír, cielo resplandeciente con matices de turquesa. Súbitamente, Víctor se sintió enfermo. Náuseas.

Abrió de golpe sus orbes de miel, y contempló con pavor el rostro de María Antonieta, que lo miraba fijamente llena de ansiedad. El joven conde murmuró con torpeza un par de palabras de despedida, hizo una rápida reverencia, y se retiró a toda prisa hacia los jardines. Se ahogaba. Necesitaba aire fresco.


	5. Cap 5: La clase de equitación

Hola, amigos! Mil gracias por sus reviews y críticas, que me impulsan a seguir. Estoy dandome cuenta que escribir es muy complejo... antes simplemente leía los fics de mis amigas y disfrutaba, pero escribir es tremendo trabajo, y ahora valoro más que nunca el de ellas (ustedes saben, Nani y Sary :3)... Un abrazo grande a todos, este capítulo me quedó algo más largo (para compensar a alguien por ahí, que había quedado con gusto a poco por el capítulo anterior :P). Veamos qué les parece! Y de paso, sinceramente les digo que estoy encantada de seguir haciendo amigos en FF, y de poder seguir leyendo nuevas historias interesantísimas! ;)

LeeLoo.

.

* * *

><p><em>Víctor abrió de golpe sus orbes de miel, y contempló con pavor el rostro de María Antonieta, que lo miraba fijamente llena de ansiedad. El joven conde murmuró con torpeza un par de palabras de despedida, hizo una rápida reverencia, y se retiró a toda prisa hacia los jardines. Se ahogaba. Necesitaba aire fresco.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

CAPÍTULO V: LA CLASE DE EQUITACIÓN.

.

El otoño ya se había adueñado de París y sus alrededores, haciéndose cada vez más húmedo y frío. Cada atardecer llegaba más temprano, coloreando el cielo de violeta y naranja, trayendo brisas traviesas que se transformaban invariablemente en un viento pícaro, empeñado en desnudar cada rama de los abedules. Gerodelle había adquirido la costumbre inevitable de levantarse muy temprano, y el amanecer solía sorprenderle rumbo a Versailles. El camino le recibía tapizado de hojas doradas, y al escucharlas crujir bajo su paso, se le antojaba que oía el sonido de su propio corazón. Crujía también, bajo el peso de sentimientos sin nombre. Víctor siempre había amado el otoño, pero ahora lo sentía como parte de sí mismo. Parecía susurrar melancólicamente a sus sentidos, acompañándole en su desamparo, su miedo, su impotencia.

Al llegar a palacio, la tibia caricia del sol que acababa de despertar conseguía sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones y delirios. Óscar le recibía alegremente, con un sincero cariño plasmado en el siempre cambiante azul de sus ojos, entregándole una camaradería cada vez mayor, que Víctor no estaba seguro de desear. Pero la agradecía, porque sabía que era sincera, porque Óscar era la persona más honesta que conocía, porque recibir su amistad y su afecto constituía una rara bendición que atesorar. Entonces, optaba por reírse de sí mismo, y se entregaba a sus labores en la guardia poniendo todo su corazón y su ánimo en ello. Por extraño que fuese, la constante presencia de André Grandier (sombra perenne de Óscar) constituía una bocanada de aire fresco. Le evitaba asfixiarse, por tener a Óscar a escasos metros y no poder aspirar su volátil esencia, hasta llenarse con ella los pulmones y los sentidos. Aun si no estuviese prohibido, aun si no hubiese impedimento alguno para que reclamase a Óscar lo que deseaba de él, Víctor no hubiese podido hacerlo, pues ni él mismo lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Lo más humillante era que la Delfina María Antonieta parecía tener plena certeza de aquello que él se negaba a aceptar. La criatura más distraída e ingenua de Versailles hacía gala de una perspicacia aterradora respecto al único súbdito que no la deseaba en absoluto. Si no fuera por lo profundamente grata que le resultaba su labor en la Guardia, y por el distendido ambiente en que le era posible realizarla, Víctor hubiese perdido el juicio por completo. André (tan bendito fuera como maldito lo era Óscar, _merde_) lograba volver jocosa cualquier circunstancia, restándole gravedad a las situaciones más inverosímiles, y evitando al joven conde el tormento de desperdiciar su espíritu en sus confusos anhelos.

Por aquellos días, el ambiente de palacio estaba enrarecido debido a constantes cotilleos, cuyo foco central era la evidente aversión que se tenían mutuamente la princesa María Antonieta y madame Du Barry. Ésta última, siendo la cortesana favorita de Su Majestad, ostentaba un poder inmerecido para alguien de su clase, obtenido a pulso mediante sus curvas exuberantes y su carácter indomable. El Rey parecía incapaz de resistirse a tales encantos, y por si esto fuera poco, no tenía éxito en sus intentos de disimular su debilidad. Tanto chisme tenía harto a Gerodelle, y según él mismo pudo comprobar, también a Óscar. Le constaba que la futura Reina tenía a su Capitán en gran aprecio, y que a su vez él profesaba genuino afecto a su señora, por lo cual le resultaba particularmente irritante escuchar tanta tontería.

Una mañana se corrió la voz de que María Antonieta tomaría lecciones de equitación. Su marido, tan enamorado como tímido e inseguro, le regaló un caballo árabe, blanco reluciente, que se había convertido en el centro de atención de palacio desde su llegada. Gerodelle se encontraba en los jardines de Versailles a pocos metros del bello animal, con un André bastante divertido a su lado. El mozo apenas lograba contener su hilaridad, mientras decía en voz baja a un circunspecto Víctor:

- Esto es inaudito. ¡Pobre príncipe! Está completamente subyugado a los deseos de su esposa. Oí decir a madame Noailles que este caballo es resultado de una convincente arenga que recibió por parte de su encantadora mujer, quien al ver galopar a madame Du Barry por los jardines no pudo contener sus deseos de imitarla. Es digno heredero del trono, ¿verdad? ¡Ya da muestras de ser perfectamente capaz de someterse a las faldas! – terminó, sin poder aguantar una carcajada.

- ¡Shhh! ¿Quieres quedarte sin almuerzo hoy? Si mi Capitán te escucha te aseguro que no te libras de castigo – respondió Gerodelle, en susurros que mal disimulaban una sonrisa rebelde, tratando de que su superior (a poca distancia de ellos) no le escuchara. No podía permitirse reír a costa de la familia real, puesto que estaba a su servicio; pero la contagiosa risa de André era difícil de resistir… y en su fuero interno él también encontraba que la situación era un tanto ridícula.

Sin embargo, Óscar no les prestaba atención, aguardando la llegada de su señora, que se aproximaba aplaudiendo y dando pequeños saltos de júbilo hacia el magnífico corcel. Los funestos sucesos posteriores difícilmente tendrían algo que ver con la contenida jocosidad de los jóvenes en aquel momento…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

André caminaba cabizbajo de un lado a otro, en los establos de la mansión Jarjayes. Víctor, que había decidido acompañarle, estaba sentado a pocos metros en una cubeta de madera puesta al revés, y en vano intentaba tranquilizarle. Nerviosamente, el joven valet revolvía sus cabellos castaños con ambas manos. Aún no acababa de creer lo que había sucedido. Por más que buscaba en sus recuerdos, tratando de recapturar hasta el más mínimo detalle, no lograba distinguir qué había hecho mal. El miedo confundía sus pensamientos. ¿Qué podía sacar en limpio de ellos?... Ah. Aquella mañana, la princesa María Antonieta había decidido tomar clases de equitación. Su marido, el príncipe Luis XVI, le había regalado un hermosísimo alazán blanco, de la misma estirpe a la que pertenecía el caballo de Óscar. La princesa lo había montado inmediatamente con más entusiasmo que discreción. En un momento de descuido, el corcel se encabritó y partió al galope desenfrenadamente, con la aterrada María Antonieta a cuestas. André había intentado contener a la desbocada bestia, pero sólo consiguió ser arrastrado por casi veinte metros antes de que la rienda acabase por cortarse, haciendo que André rodara por el suelo unos cuantos metros más. Gracias a Dios, Oscar partió tras ella con intrépido arrojo, y logró rescatarla con vida, evitando que cayera con su blanca montura al profundo canal del Sena que circundaba palacio. Pero habían pasado ya dos horas, y la princesa aún no recuperaba la conciencia.

- Soy un inútil. Ni siquiera logro recordar lo que hice mal – dijo amargamente a Gerodelle, tras haber repasado estos momentos en voz alta. Sus ropas estaban sucias y ajadas, y tenía rasguños y hematomas en el rostro, el torso y los brazos. Sus codos tenían un aspecto lastimoso, entre el polvo negruzco y costras recién formadas. Sangre seca estaba plasmada en su frente y su mejilla derecha, proveniente de un pequeño pero profundo corte en el cuero cabelludo. Con suerte no había sufrido otras heridas de mayor gravedad. Pero André estaba demasiado alterado para ocuparse de su propio aspecto y bienestar. María Antonieta no despertaba.

- André, la Delfina estaba inquieta y entusiasmada… ella no sabe nada de caballos, no podía imaginar que la bestia fuese tan susceptible a su nerviosismo. Deja de culparte, ha sido un desafortunado accidente y tú hiciste cuando estuvo en tu poder para protegerla – repuso Víctor, compungido. Se sentía impotente, y ansiaba encontrar palabras de consuelo y confort para el angustiado muchacho. De pronto, oyeron pasos apresurados acercarse hacia ellos, y André palideció mortalmente al contemplar la llegada de tres soldados de la Guardia Imperial. Habían acudido a arrestarlo, en nombre de Su Majestad.

Media hora después el joven criado se encontraba en la corte, en espera de la comparecencia del Rey. Rodeado de todos aquellos nobles que por la mañana cotilleaban mientras la princesa celebraba su regalo, haciendo apuestas sobre cuánto tardaría en caer de su caballo. Sin embargo, André parecía estar en una especie de trance. Sus ojos verde esmeralda permanecían clavados en el mármol del suelo, intuyendo desgracia, aguardando lo más terrible. Después de todo, él era un simple caballerizo, y por su culpa un miembro de la familia real había sufrido un accidente. Temblaba de fatal anticipación, sabiéndose indefenso. Gerodelle no pudo soportar la tensión otro minuto más, y partió como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a Marcus. El Capitán Jarjayes precisaba estar al tanto de lo que sucedía.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Víctor llamó furiosamente a las puertas de la capitanía de la guardia, golpeándolas con sus puños en frenética urgencia. Sabía que André corría serio peligro. Óscar le abrió sin disimular un gesto de extrañeza, mientras con una mirada asombrada y preocupada le pedía silenciosamente una explicación por semejante escándalo. Al contemplar sus azules ojos, una parte de Víctor se desgarró. Supo que provocaría en su amigo un gran dolor, y esa certeza carcomía su espíritu y su corazón. En un instante comprendió que, más allá de las extrañas sensaciones con que el rubio muchacho perturbaba sus pensamientos, su afecto por Óscar era sincero y profundo.

- Capitán, debo informarle que André ha sido arrestado por orden del Rey. Mucho me temo que recibirá la sanción más dura que nos podamos imaginar por lo sucedido esta mañana.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Arrestado! ¡André arrestado! ¡No es posible! – mientras así exclamaba, Óscar agarró bruscamente a Víctor por las solapas, casi levantándole del suelo, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. La fiereza y la angustia con que clavó sus ojos de cielo en los de Víctor provocaron en éste una profunda desazón. Compartía su preocupación, porque también guardaba afecto hacia André, pero la intensidad de su ofuscación le causó una inexplicable molestia. De pronto, Óscar le soltó, y sin decir palabra comenzó a correr por los pasillos. Víctor apenas pudo seguirle, lo logró porque adivinó hacia dónde se dirigía; y al verle (como había supuesto) partiendo al galope sobre César, el hermoso corcel que debía su magnífica forma al joven criado en desgracia, tomó aliento para montar a su vez y seguirle a toda velocidad, en su desaforada carrera hacia la corte.

Mientras, en el tribunal de palacio la atmósfera podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Tras algunos minutos de estentóreo y enérgico discurso, el monarca condenó a André a morir decapitado en la guillotina. Había arriesgado la vida de la futura Reina de Francia, y eso era un delito imperdonable. El joven tragó saliva, sin poder dejar de pensar en Óscar, y en el desdichado futuro que le esperaba sin poder verle siquiera una última vez. Óscar…

Entonces ocurrió algo insólito. Las puertas del tribunal se abrieron de par en par, y la menuda figura del hijo del General Jarjayes entró con paso firme y rápido, en medio de la expectación del público y el asombro del Rey. Víctor, quien le seguía a escasos metros (evidentemente tratando de detenerle), tuvo que frenar su marcha, en parte porque estaba sin aliento, y en parte por la sorpresa. Óscar se detuvo sólo cuando logró situarse delante de André, enfrentando su mirada encendida con la del monarca, y se arrodilló frente a su soberano intentando recuperar la calma. Gerodelle jadeó con ansiedad. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

- Madame Noailles, príncipe Luis, Conde de Fersen, Duque de Orleáns… todos ustedes son testigos. El incidente de hoy ha sido un accidente terriblemente desgraciado, ¡pero bajo ninguna circunstancia es André el culpable! Majestad, le ruego perdone la vida de mi siervo - dijo Óscar, con voz resuelta. Sin embargo, no logró ocultar la intensa angustia que le atenazaba.

El monarca, enfurecido ante el atrevimiento del joven Capitán de la Guardia, ni siquiera le miró. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados en un rictus despreciativo. El Conde de Fersen y madame Noailles contemplaron al muchacho en silencio, impactados. El Duque de Orléans se limitó a desviar la mirada con indiferencia, incapaz de doblegar la animadversión que aquel soldadito entrometido le provocaba. Óscar sintió su corazón desgarrarse de angustia. André era su hermano, su sangre, su refugio. No soportaría verle morir. Con el alma en un hilo, echó mano de una acción desesperada, consciente de que no viviría para contarlo. En medio del clamor de espanto de la audiencia, desenvainó con férrea determinación su sable azul, apuntándolo hacia el incrédulo y encolerizado Rey:

- Majestad, si insiste usted en la pena de André, le suplico una condescendencia para con el Edecán de la Delfina María Antonieta. Este caballerizo es de mi propiedad, por ende toda falta suya es ante todo responsabilidad mía. Si es su voluntad final el castigarlo con la muerte, a pesar de tratarse de un inocente, como su amo _yo_ lo libero de recibirla. ¡Le ruego que tome la vida de Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes en su lugar!

Y luego de pronunciar estas palabras con ardor, depositó su hermoso sable a los pies de Luis XV. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, permaneciendo con una rodilla en el suelo, a la espera de su sentencia. Un murmullo de asombro recorrió el tribunal. Cual si se tratase de un ángel justiciero, en ese instante se coló por la ventana un rayo de sol, que iluminó los cabellos de Óscar dando a su rostro marfileño un resplandor sobrenatural. André contemplaba la escena tembloroso, sin poder creer la locura que aquella criatura, junto a la cual había vivido los años más felices de su vida, estaba cometiendo para intentar protegerlo. "No lo hagas, no lo hagas, Óscar…" imploró en un susurro. Metros más atrás, Víctor de pronto tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía. Jamás había experimentado semejante angustia. La resuelta solicitud de Óscar acabó por unos segundos con los latidos de su corazón. Tampoco él, como André, podía creer que existiese alguien capaz de semejante sacrificio. Lentamente empezó a comprender que Óscar y André estaba unidos por un lazo profundo e indestructible, y se admiró de encontrar semejante prueba de amistad en el hostil e ingrato Versailles.

Del otro lado del tribunal, a pocos pasos del monarca, el conde Hans Axel von Fersen permanecía anonadado. Hacía escasos segundos Óscar se había referido a él en forma directa, como testigo de lo que había ocurrido. Aquella mañana, mientras el Capitán de la Guardia Imperial arriesgaba la propia vida en su desesperada carrera en pos de la princesa… ¡Fersen había quedado congelado de pánico!

Óscar de Jarjayes fue un enigma para Hans desde que le conociera, semanas atrás, en el baile de disfraces. Sabía que era amigo leal de María Antonieta, y muy a su pesar había debido reconocer que se trataba de un soldado sagaz, que había comprendido en un par de segundos algo vergonzoso: Fersen se sentía tremendamente atraído por la joven princesa. En vano había intentado el joven conde entablar conversación con él y comunicarse en forma civilizada; Óscar jamás había perdido ocasión para hacerle notar, con miradas fieras y frases cortantes, el desprecio que le inspiraba. El anhelo que veía en sus ojos cuando se reunía con María Antonieta ofendía profundamente el marcado sentido del honor de Óscar. No obstante, siempre había guardado silencio. Fersen agradecía su discreción, y secretamente, le respetaba de la forma más profunda.

Sin embargo, en aquellos instantes Hans sintió su alma temblar ante la entereza de aquel joven. Observó sus cabellos dorados resplandeciendo al sol, y se dio cuenta de que aquel muchachito menudo representaba todo aquello en lo que él hubiese deseado convertirse. Era pequeño y frágil, hermoso como un querubín, y a pesar de ello gozaba de la más absoluta obediencia por parte de sus subordinados. Se hacía seguir sin que ello pareciese significarle gran esfuerzo. Y Fersen había notado que su presencia era invariablemente seguida por un excitado revuelo. Era quizá el hombre más temido y respetado de la corte… pese a su aspecto de doncella. Sintió vergüenza de su incapacidad para admitir en su propio corazón aquella nobleza. Dominado por un impulso de camaradería que jamás se pudo explicar, caminó con pasos largos hasta arrodillarse ante el rey, junto al joven Capitán de la Guardia.

- Su Majestad – repuso respetuosamente -, soy Hans Axel Von Fersen, ciudadano sueco visitante en París. Sé que en mi calidad de extranjero cuanto yo haga carece de relevancia, pero en mi Suecia natal cumplimos con honor nuestro destino. Estuve presente cuando se desarrolló este triste suceso, y no fui capaz de intervenir para evitar el desastre. Si determina castigar con la muerte al responsable de lo ocurrido, quien debe morir soy yo.

Los murmullos de los presentes fueron reemplazados por gritos ahogados de admiración y asombro. Óscar, sin poder creer lo que ocurría, contempló con sorpresa al joven conde. En su corazón tronó un latir grueso que cada vez se hizo más rápido. Se avergonzó de haberlo considerado una criatura baja y poco honorable. ¿Qué podía importarle a él la vida del edecán, o la de su lacayo? Y sin embargo, ofrecía la propia por una causa justa. Muy a su pesar, Óscar reconoció la rectitud de su actuar, y en su interior le pidió disculpas, y le ofreció sus respetos.

- ¡Espere, Su Majestad, se lo ruego! – se oyó exclamar desesperadamente a una conocida voz femenina.

Las cabezas se voltearon entonces para contemplar la aparición de la mismísima María Antonieta, que corrió hacia el Rey y se arrodilló ante él, tomando una de sus gruesas y regordetas manos entre las suyas, gráciles como las alas de un cisne.

- Por favor – rogó, con lágrimas en los ojos -, esto ha sido producto de mi propia inmadurez e imprudencia, y no soportaría ver morir a estos inocentes. He sido yo la única responsable, por mis caprichos he puesto en riesgo la reputación de mis servidores, ¡le ruego perdone sus vidas, Majestad, con su infinita bondad y misericordia!… André, Óscar, conde Fersen, no deben temer. Pueden marchar en paz. Nuestro Rey es justo y bondadoso con sus súbditos, y sabe reconocer la irresponsabilidad en mis actos. ¡Retírense, se los ruego!

A esas alturas, las exclamaciones asombradas de los presentes eran abiertas. Un contenido clamor de angustia recorrió la sala, como suplicando la piedad del Rey. Óscar sintió en su espíritu la calidez de su amiga y protegida, y agradeció su intervención con cada partícula de su ser. Víctor se permitió albergar una inmensa esperanza en las desgarradas palabras de la princesa. Tras unos segundos de mutismo que a la audiencia le parecieron siglos, el monarca dejó oír nuevamente su profundo vozarrón:

- Puesto que ha sido la futura Reina de Francia quien intercede por ustedes, por esta vez perdonaré sus vidas.

Se escuchó un suspiro generalizado de agradecimiento y alivio. Aquellos momentos difícilmente serían olvidados por la corte francesa. Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes había demostrado, una vez más, que el verdadero valor y honor aún existían. El Rey se levantó con paso altivo, dio la espalda a la audiencia y se encaminó hacia sus aposentos. Antes de desaparecer tras el portal, habló a André por encima del hombro:

- Tu amo te aprecia bastante.

Víctor dejó escapar una exhalación de inmenso alivio, al tiempo que notaba a su corazón recuperando su ritmo habitual. Miró a André para hacerle cómplice de su alegría, y entonces vio con sorpresa que el rostro del joven caballerizo estaba bañado en lágrimas. "Es obvio, estuvo a punto de morir y se ha salvado por los pelos", pensó. Pero no pudo dejar de notar que esas lágrimas, en vez de ser de felicidad, parecían reflejar un profundo dolor. Dirigió su mirada a Óscar, y le encontró midiendo con sus ojos azules al conde Fersen, sin poder ocultar su gratitud y su admiración. Gerodelle notó la curiosidad aguijonearle. Ese detalle se le había pasado por alto. ¿Acaso Fersen mantenía amistad con su Capitán? No podía ser de otro modo, "nadie ofrece su vida de esa forma por alguien que le es indiferente", se dijo. Le pareció ver una intensidad injustificada en la mirada que el conde sueco devolvía a Óscar, y aquello no le agradó.

De pronto, el rostro del Capitán Jarjayes se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, mientras se aferraba fuertemente el brazo izquierdo con la mano contraria, como si tratara de evitar que se lo arrancasen. Tras pocos segundos, se desplomó sobre el mármol, mientras un reguero de sangre manchaba de escarlata su inmaculado uniforme blanco y se iba extendiendo por el suelo con alarmante rapidez. Víctor palideció. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiese percatado que estaba herido? Fersen levantó cuidadosamente del suelo a Óscar, mientras André y María Antonieta se abalanzaban a socorrerle. La alegría del tribunal fue reemplazada por el caos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ya era entrada la madrugada, y en la mansión Jarjayes reinaba un silencio sepulcral que erizaba la piel. Víctor se paseaba insistentemente de un lado a otro en sus jardines, como el marido que espera impotente mientras su esposa se esfuerza en dar a luz. La niebla se había hecho presente con gran intensidad y se le antojó un mal presagio, manteniéndolo sumido en la desazón. Hacía media hora que el médico había llegado a examinar al herido, y aún no tenía noticias. De pronto observó salir a André y al conde Fersen por el ala sur de la mansión. Discutían, pero la distancia le impedía distinguir sus palabras. En un momento determinado, André rugió algo al joven conde, presa de la furia. Gerodelle apresuró el paso hasta ambos, dispuesto a intervenir en cualquier acalorada disputa, y se encontró con un dolor profundo en la mirada húmeda y furiosa que el alterado caballerizo dedicaba a su interlocutor, antes de finalmente voltearse y correr a encerrarse en los establos. Posó entonces sus orbes de miel en el joven sueco, cuya expresión era de inmenso desconcierto, pero a la vez, de profunda y súbita comprensión. Víctor no supo que era posible que todo eso coexistiera en una misma mirada, sino hasta ese momento. Se acercó al conde con solicitud, apremiándole preocupado:

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué André reaccionó de pronto en forma tan violenta?

Hans suspiró cansado. Víctor observó oscurecerse sus hermosos ojos, mientras una gran melancolía se apoderaba de ellos al contemplar el cielo, cubierto por oscuros nubarrones. Tras un hondo suspiro, respondió con voz queda:

- Está muy asustado por la suerte de Óscar.

El joven Teniente continuó observando su semblante, con acertada suspicacia. Aquella breve respuesta parecía encerrar mucha más información de la que aparentaba. Contuvo el desconcierto inicial que le provocó el comprender cuánto afectaba a André el bienestar de su Capitán. Era un dolor más justificado para quien compartiese la sangre del herido, que para un simple criado.

Todavía debieron pasar varias horas en tensa espera. Víctor y Hans habían deambulado como fantasmas por los jardines de la mansión Jarjayes, sin intercambiar una sola palabra, como si al romper el mutismo que los envolvía fuese a desencadenarse una catástrofe. Gerodelle sentía el cuello y los hombros rígidos de nerviosismo, y la extraña conducta del conde sueco no le ayudaba. Más que preocupado, parecía tremendamente desconcertado. Un par de veces, le vio cubrirse el rostro con las manos, y estaba seguro de haberle escuchado pronunciar trémulamente "Óscar, Óscar, Dios mío…". Extrañado, se preguntó en qué momento su Capitán y Hans Axel Von Fersen podían haber llegado a desarrollar algún grado de cercanía. Muy por el contrario, Víctor estaba convencido de que Óscar no toleraba al conde sueco, dado que le había observado conducirse de manera fría y descortés con él.

Al despuntar el alba, tras el asomo de los primeros rayos del sol, la anciana ama de llaves acudió en búsqueda de los jóvenes sin intentar siquiera disimular su alegría. Les rogó que la acompañaran hasta las habitaciones de sus amos, para que compartieran las buenas nuevas. El francés y el sueco intercambiaron una sonrisa luminosa, y se precipitaron hacia la mansión subiendo atropelladamente las interminables escalinatas, y recorriendo casi sin resuello los amplios pasillos, hasta alcanzar el ala izquierda del tercer piso. La puerta de la habitación de Óscar estaba entreabierta. Fersen ofreció la entrada a Víctor con un sencillo gesto de su mano, y luego le siguió hacia el interior.

La habitación era muy amplia. Tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacia el frontis de la mansión, a través del cual se colaba la luz del radiante día que comenzaba. El General Jarjayes, su esposa y el médico conversaban animadamente cuando los jóvenes irrumpieron. En una gran cama adovelada de caoba yacía Óscar. André estaba a su lado, inclinado junto a su mano, la cual sostenía con fervorosa preocupación.

- Gerodelle y Fersen, bienvenidos. Óscar ha resistido y hoy su estado es excelente – anunció, con orgullo e indisimulable alegría, el Coronel Jarjayes. Víctor notó, sin embargo, que profundas ojeras surcaban su rostro, y muchas finas arrugas acentuaban la inusual dulzura de su gesto. Le pareció que el hombre había envejecido diez años aquella noche.

- La herida fue muy profunda, y Óscar no pidió ayuda para curarla en el momento oportuno. Perdió mucha sangre y sufrió una severa infección, pero gracias a Dios he logrado estabilizarle – comunicó el Dr. Laconne, con serena satisfacción.

Gerodelle se acercó a la cama de su joven amigo, y un cúmulo de emociones le embargó. Notó la sincera preocupación en la mirada de André, y se percató del afecto profundo que profesaba a su amo. Parecía estar a la vez agradeciendo y reprendiendo a Óscar por el riesgo que había corrido, y lo hacía en completo silencio, con los ojos brillantes. El joven señor le devolvía una sonrisa pícara, con la cual intentaba restarle importancia al asunto, claramente sin lograrlo. Cuando percibió la cercanía de Víctor, volteó lentamente su cabeza hacia él. Sus mejillas, níveas de ordinario, estaban casi translúcidas, pero sus ojos mantenían ese vivo resplandor que Auguste les había legado. Parecían aún más azules y más grandes, debido a su palidez. Le sonrió, con la debilidad manifiesta en el gesto, y aún así, logró estampar el agradecimiento y la confianza en él. Era una sonrisa tan angelical, tan limpia, que Víctor quedó de una pieza.

- Nos ha dado un susto mortal, Capitán Jarjayes – oyó decir a su lado. Sólo entonces Víctor notó que Hans se había situado a su lado, y también sonreía. Pero había algo extraño, indescriptible, en esa sonrisa.

- Lamento profundamente haberles provocado semejante angustia – respondió Óscar, suavemente. Clavó sus ojos azules en Fersen con innegable devoción, mientras susurraba: - Gracias.

Entonces, Gerodelle observó algo insólito: el conde Fersen hizo una reverencia ante el joven Capitán, con una galantería por demás inapropiada, y tras darle una última mirada (que, Dios le ampare, Víctor habría jurado que rebozaba admiración y… ternura), anunció que se daba por satisfecho de conocer su estado, y se retiraba para permitir su descanso y recuperación. Dicho esto, se despidió cortésmente de la familia y el médico, y se retiró en silencio, sumido en profundas cavilaciones. Por estar observando todo esto con asombro y desazón, Víctor no se percató del perturbado parpadeo de Óscar mientras intentaba no mirar hacia la puerta, a través de la cual el joven sueco había desaparecido.

Sin poder resistirlo, Gerodelle se despidió de Óscar lo más atentamente que pudo, con una brevedad que dejó al rubio muchacho perplejo pero guardando silencio, sopesando su propia confusión y bochorno ante los gestos del conde Fersen. Víctor dedicó apenas una inclinación de cabeza al resto de los presentes, y salió apresurado, en pos del joven sueco. Lo siguió en silencio por los corredores y escaleras, hasta llegar a las caballerizas. Hans preparó su montura con parsimonia dando la espalda a Víctor, que no osó interrumpir aquel ritual (en realidad, no sabía cómo), y finalmente subió en ella. Suspiró profundo, miró a Víctor, y en su expresión contrariada y confundida creyó ver el mismo tipo de pensamientos que habían perturbado su propia mente desde hacía horas. Su voz queda rasgó el silencio casi con miedo, mientras una inmensa ternura resplandecía en su mirar:

- Debí haberlo sospechado. Su mirada siempre fue demasiado sagaz: juzgó mis sentimientos con pleno acierto desde la primera vez que nos vimos; su voz es inusualmente suave; su rostro, sumamente hermoso; su figura, en extremo delicada. ¡Es demasiado bella para ser hombre! Sin embargo, tiene más hombría que cualquier varón que yo haya conocido… asombrosa, inconcebible Óscar.

Y así diciendo, susurrando más bien, Has Axel Von Fersen espoleó su caballo y partió a paso lento, sin sospechar que dejaba al joven conde francés en estado de shock. Víctor permaneció de pie, observando la retirada del gallardo aristócrata sueco. En realidad, _parecía_ que le observaba… pero sus ojos de miel vagaban lejos, perdidos en otros de límpido fulgor, que le recordaban a un cielo intensamente azul salpicado por nubes. Cuando Fersen desapareció en la lejanía, mucho tiempo después, Gerodelle continuaba allí, sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo.


	6. Cap 6: Rayo de sol

¡Hola, queridos lectores! Nuevamente, gracias por sus reviews. Al fin parece amainar tanta tortura para nuestro exquisito conde francés xD! Quizá más de alguno de ustedes desesperó al comprobar lo despistado que un personaje como él podía ser, pero ya ven que él no era el único ;)... Veamos ahora cómo se desarrolla la amistad de Víctor y Óscar, con este velo descorrido. Un abrazo enorme, no olviden que sus reviews son mi principal inspiración y recompensa. He procurado editar la presentación de cada capítulo, para que leer les resulte más grato C:

LeeLoo.

.

* * *

><p><em>Y así diciendo, susurrando más bien, Has Axel Von Fersen espoleó su caballo y partió a paso lento, sin sospechar que dejaba al joven conde francés en estado de shock. Víctor permaneció de pie, observando la retirada del gallardo aristócrata sueco. En realidad, parecía que le observaba… pero sus ojos de miel vagaban lejos, perdidos en otros de límpido fulgor, que le recordaban a un cielo intensamente azul salpicado por nubes. Cuando Fersen desapareció en la lejanía, mucho tiempo después, Gerodelle continuaba allí, sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

.

CAPÍTULO VI: RAYO DE SOL.

.

Víctor Clèment Conde de Gerodelle, flamante Teniente de la Guardia Imperial francesa, llegó a Versailles a las nueve de la mañana. Tras haber recibido las buenas nuevas respecto al estado de salud de Óscar de Jarjayes, Capitán de la Guardia Imperial, acababa de regresar a palacio para comunicarlas al resto de las tropas e integrarse a su turno de vigilancia. Los soldados no reprimieron el júbilo que les provocó el bienestar de su Capitán, y oyeron con atención las palabras reconfortantes de su Teniente:

- En momentos como éste, un soldado demuestra su valía como miembro de la Guardia Imperial. Sé que el Capitán Jarjayes encontrará a su regreso que las funciones de sus hombres se mantuvieron con impecable orden y disciplina, tal como cada día en que se ha encargado personalmente de presidir sus labores; lo sé porque él y quienes conformamos el resto de sus tropas estamos aquí para proteger y servir a la familia real, con infatigable ahínco y con profunda lealtad a nuestra nación. Haremos que él y Su Majestad siempre observen con orgullo a la Guardia Imperial. ¡Firmes! – los talones de cada miembro de las tropas, nuevamente al unísono, se juntaron con renovado vigor -. Dispérsense.

Los hombres se entregaron a su trabajo con el pecho henchido de orgullo y satisfacción, en la actitud de quien ya no tiene nada más que pedirle a la vida. Gerodelle les observó marcharse con indisimulable deleite, al comprobar el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido sobre sus tropas. Se volvió para observar al Coronel Richelieu, que atisbaba desde la ventana de su despacho y aprobó con un firme gesto de asentimiento la conducta de Víctor, antes de desaparecer tras la cortina. Para sus adentros, el joven conde agradeció a Óscar por haberle dado, a lo largo de aquellos meses, pautas invaluables de liderazgo y motivación para con sus subalternos. Se sintió feliz de estar aprendiendo de su ejemplo.

Reunió a su pequeña escuadra y les entregó instrucciones para su distribución en los salones y pasillos de la ciudadela. Cuando sus soldados se retiraron y se vio solo en medio de las barracas, acudió a su despacho para revisar documentos que requerían respuesta urgente, firmar a nombre de Óscar aquellos cuyas indicaciones no dejaban lugar a dudas, y separar en una carpeta los que obligatoriamente requerían revisión de su superior, para llevárselos a su mansión en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. Como brazo derecho de Óscar, tenía acceso a la resolución completa de varios asuntos de la Guardia en su ausencia, pero Víctor poseía la prudencia adecuada para entender hasta dónde llegaba su poder. Inspiró profundamente y exhaló con lentitud. Luego, se dirigió con paso resuelto hacia los aposentos de la Delfina María Antonieta. Tras mucho subir escaleras y recorrer el enorme palacio, logró comparecer ante las puertas de sus habitaciones. Cuando se aprestaba a golpear, éstas se abrieron de forma anticipada, y lady Josephine de Jarjayes apareció de improviso frente a él.

- Conde Gerodelle, no podría usted ser más oportuno – repuso ella cálidamente, tras haberle saludado con cordialidad. Víctor se permitió contemplar los rasgos de madame Jarjayes con atención mientras hablaban. Sus ojos tenían una hermosa tonalidad grisácea, y Víctor asumió que su combinación con el azul intenso del General debía ser la explicación para el extraño cobalto tan cambiante de los de Óscar. Tenía el cabello muy hermoso, de color ocre, y sus labios eran graciosos y bien formados; al sumarles el perfil recto de Auguste, Víctor comprendió que Óscar había reunido los rasgos más armoniosos de cada uno de sus padres.

- ¿He de suponer que me esperaba, mi lady? En realidad he venido para saber de primera fuente cuál es el estado de la Delfina, y además, porque asumí que ella estaría deseosa de conocer cómo ha evolucionado su Edecán – contestó el joven, sonriendo.

- En efecto, mi Señora ansía saber sobre Óscar, y lo que le he contado no parece bastarle – dijo lady Josephine, dulcemente -. Hágame el favor de pasar, mientras preparo para ambos una taza de café.

Víctor obedeció, sintiéndose intimidado nada más entrar en los amplios aposentos. La habitación era enorme, parecía más bien un pequeño salón, donde la hermosa cama adovelada de madera exquisitamente tallada (en la cual descansaba la princesa) se asentaba junto al balconcito. Gracias al gran ventanal, el amplio cuarto estaba lleno de luz; en un rincón, las criadas se afanaban en ordenar la ropa de la Delfina detrás de un biombo, y en el extremo opuesto, cerca de la puerta, una mesita con un delicado juego de porcelana china con flores de loto ocupaba a madame Jarjayes. Víctor la observó hacer con ternura, pensando inevitablemente en su propia madre, pero María Antonieta alzó la voz para reclamar su presencia en cuanto le vio, y a largos pasos el gallardo joven se le acercó, hasta quedar de pie junto a ella para saludarla con una caballerosa reverencia.

- ¡Ah, conde Gerodelle! No imagina usted cuánto me complace su presencia. De no ser por la compañía de lady Josephine, esta mañana sería un completo fastidio. Sin importar cuánto me esfuerce en demostrar lo bien que me encuentro, todos insisten en que guarde reposo – se quejó la muchacha, con un mohín de enfado. Pero luego dulcificó el gesto para continuar:- Sé que Óscar debe sentir angustia por mi causa, sin tener idea que, gracias a su providencial intervención, en realidad jamás he sido yo quien ha estado en peligro… Cuénteme, por favor, ¿cómo está? – rogó a Víctor, con ojos brillantes. Éste sonrió tranquilizador, mientras respondía:

- Alteza, ella…

Repentinamente consciente de lo que acababa de decir, Víctor se interrumpió, palideciendo.

_Ella._

Sintió su corazón golpear violentamente sus costillas por dentro, como si reclamase con fiereza su atención; como si de un momento a otro fuese a abrir una grieta en su pecho a fuerza de bombear con tanto ímpetu, para luego saltar a través de ella hacia el exterior, presa de un júbilo liberador. No tuvo noción de cuánto tiempo transcurría mientras se dejaba dominar por estas sensaciones, pero poco a poco comenzó a recordar que se encontraba en palacio, frente a la princesa de Francia, y que aún no contestaba la pregunta que ella le había formulado con tanta preocupación. La sangre se le agolpó en las mejillas, mientras recuperaba el habla con algo de torpeza y esquivaba sutilmente la mirada de la Delfina:

- …Ella se encuentra bien. Ha evolucionado magníficamente. Perdió mucha sangre y sufrió una infección severa, debido a que no solicitó atención médica con prontitud. El Dr. Laconne permaneció a su lado toda la noche, haciendo cuanto estaba en sus manos. El resto fue cosa de Dios. Y de la inmensa fuerza de voluntad de mi Capitán.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos por unos segundos. Entonces, Víctor sintió una mano suave y pequeña que tomaba la suya y la oprimía cálidamente. Se obligó a levantar la vista, a pesar de su intenso rubor, y sus ojos color miel se encontraron con los de María Antonieta, resplandecientes de ternura y alegría. La joven sonrió, conteniendo apenas un suspiro.

- Vaya. Son noticias maravillosas. ¿No es así, conde Gerodelle?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La mesita con el juego de porcelana china había sido arrimada a la cama de María Antonieta, y Gerodelle estaba sentado a su lado, en una hermosa silla tapizada de terciopelo color burdeos. Lady Josephine les había servido café y galletas, y en silencio se había retirado hacia el gran armario del aposento donde, tras despachar a las criadas, continuó su tarea ordenando y guardando las prendas de su Señora. La Delfina no podía estar sola con un hombre que no fuese su marido bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero madame Jarjayes se las había arreglado a su manera para darles toda la privacidad posible. Víctor se maravilló de la discreción de la dama, y tras meses de ver reflejados en su Capitán Jarjayes atributos de su ilustre progenitor, se dijo que Óscar definitivamente había heredado también mucho de ella.

María Antonieta y Víctor disfrutaron pausadamente de un vigoroso café, que les coloreó las mejillas y les entibió el corazón. Compartieron una plática relajada y amena sobre la salud de sus respectivas familias, el incipiente déficit financiero de la nación (que lógicamente sería manejado con prontitud), la pereza con que se había instalado el otoño, y los enormes progresos de la Guardia Imperial en los últimos meses.

- Óscar es un Capitán dignísimo, ¿verdad, conde Gerodelle? Y debo confesarle que jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan segura, hasta que Óscar fue designada como mi Edecán – comentó la joven, cálidamente.

- Y no podría ser de otra forma, Su Majestad. Con la espada es temible. Yo me consideraba un expositor destacado de la esgrima, hasta que debí enfrentarme a… a ella – respondió Víctor, sintiendo que se sonrojaba de nuevo.

_Ella_. ¡Cuán dulce paz confortaba su corazón al poder designar a Óscar de esa manera! Y sin embargo, se torturaba pensando en el grado de estupidez que había nublado su juicio, ante algo que ahora le parecía tan obvio. De pronto, recordó que Óscar parecía ejercer una fascinación sin género, pues había visto ruborizarse en su presencia a hombres y mujeres. Su bello rostro era, a la vez, completamente discordante y perfectamente armónico con su actitud y su gallardía. "Apostaría mi cabeza a que el conde Fersen debió sentirse tan idiota como yo al enterarse de la verdad", pensó con amargura. Había admirado tanto el abolengo y la distinción de los Jarjayes encarnados en Óscar, pensando arrogantemente en que tenía el privilegio de considerarlos sus cercanos, que permaneció ciego a la verdadera esencia de la muchacha.

María Antonieta pareció adivinar este último pensamiento. Tomó un sorbo de su aromático e intenso brebaje, lo degustó con lentitud, y luego confidenció en voz baja y pícara:

- El día que llegué a Francia, apenas cruzamos la frontera se me indicó que debía quitarme todas mis joyas, y que mi vestimenta y mi peinado serían modificados para ajustarse a la usanza francesa. Aquello me disgustó tanto, que me disfracé de criada y huí – se llevó la mano a la boca para sofocar una risita al recordar el incidente, mientras Víctor le escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Se estaba enterando de primera mano respecto a aquel episodio -. Llegué hasta el lindero del bosque, pero unos tipejos mal agestados me descubrieron, y me acosaron en una cueva solitaria entre los roqueríos. Creí que moriría en aquel lugar, pero entonces alguien apareció. Era un muchacho rubio, vestido de blanco: el uniforme de la Guardia Imperial. Me costó creer lo que estaba viendo, en cuestión de minutos derrotó con su espada a los cinco matones que me acosaban… y cuando salimos de la cueva, a la luz del día vi su rostro de ángel. Me preguntó, muy serio, si estaba yo bien. Apenas pude contestarle que sí, porque había quedado muda del asombro. Me sacó de ahí y me llevó con la comitiva real sana y salva, convirtiéndose en el héroe del día.

Víctor esbozó una sonrisa tímida. La infidencia de la princesa le recordaba un poco a su primer encuentro con Óscar. La joven continuó:

- Al día siguiente nos trasladamos a Versailles. Vi a aquel apuesto oficial marchando junto a mi carruaje, en su hermoso corcel blanco. Era tan bello que parecía un príncipe, alejado en absoluto de la imagen de hombre fornido y rudo que yo tenía sobre los soldados. En tono romántico, le comenté a lady Noailles que ojalá mi futuro esposo fuese tan apuesto y valiente como aquel joven. Ella soltó una carcajada burlona, y me explicó (sin poder contener su hilaridad) que francamente yo era la única persona que podía pensar así. Le pregunté: "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ese joven no es una persona honrosa y digna de admiración?". "Oh, lo es" me dijo ella en un murmullo, "pero si Su Alteza realmente desea que su esposo se le parezca, sospecho que en realidad estará deseando desposar una mujer".

Ambos rieron calladamente, sintiéndose cómplices en aquella confusa sensación que Óscar de Jarjayes había provocado con su primer impacto en sus vidas. Víctor sorbió un poco más de café, pensando en lo grata que resultaba una charla como ésa. Nunca imaginó que estaría ahuyentando sus fantasmas… en compañía de la Delfina. Percibió la total falta de malicia en cada comentario de María Antonieta, y comprendió el porqué del afecto sincero que Óscar tenía hacia su Señora: en un ambiente tan hostil como Versailles, alguien tan ingenuo y espontáneo constituía una rara gema.

- Lamento mucho haberle incomodado como lo hice hace algunos días, conde Gerodelle – dijo ella, con expresión de disculpa -. Asumí que ya estaba usted enterado de la verdad.

- No se torture, Majestad – respondió él, con simpleza -. En realidad, ahora creo que debería sentirme halagado de que usted haya pensado eso – admitió, sonriendo, para luego dar un largo y relajado sorbo a su taza.

- Sé que muchas personas aún ignoran la verdadera identidad de Óscar, pero también sé que otros la sospechan, y a otros tantos simplemente no les importa – repuso ella, encogiendo los hombros -. Como sea, estoy absolutamente convencida de que usted debería hablar con ella y expresarle lo que siente, ¡esta vez no me equivoco!

Por toda respuesta, Víctor se atragantó con el café y acabó tosiendo sofocado, mientras María Antonieta le daba palmaditas en la espalda y urgía a madame Jarjayes para que le trajese un vaso de agua.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aquella noche, Gerodelle regresó a su mansión con la extraña sensación de no saber si estaba cansado. Por un lado, se le antojaba haber realizado una escalofriante travesía en medio de tinieblas cegadoras y asfixiantes, cual si hubiese permanecido prisionero en una caverna en las profundidades de la tierra, ajena al sol y al aire puro… Por otro, un renovado vigor y paz interior llenaban de sosiego su hermoso rostro. Dejó a Marcus en las caballerizas, no sin antes acariciar su frente con cariño, y se dirigió en búsqueda de su madre.

Ella le esperaba en el comedor, donde la mesa acababa de ser dispuesta para la cena. Víctor la saludó con un abrazo cálido, tomándola por sorpresa. Pero Delphine Eléonore condesa De Gerodelle se repuso con prontitud, y devolvió el abrazo con toda la ternura del mundo, feliz de recibir aquella caricia. Lucía un sencillo vestido marrón de amplios faldones, y llevaba la cabellera castaña trenzada sobre la espalda. Tras dar la bienvenida a su vástago alegremente, le invitó a tomar asiento junto a ella para cenar. No se lo dijo, pero Delphine notó la tranquilidad en aquel querido rostro, que tan ojeroso había visto las últimas semanas, y tras un suspiro de satisfacción comenzó a comer.

Mientras disfrutaban el delicioso asado a la cacerola con puré de remolachas, conversaron sobre los últimos sucesos de palacio, respecto a los cuales Víctor no se guardó ningún detalle. Contó a su madre sobre el accidente de la Delfina, sobre el arrojo sorprendente de Óscar, sobre la pena de muerte para André, sobre la defensa de su amo y María Antonieta, sobre la herida sangrante de Óscar, sobre su satisfactoria evolución pese a su gravedad. Delphine le escuchó con atención, interrumpiendo de vez en cuando para obtener claridad sobre algún detalle, o una impresión más personal por parte de su hijo. Finalmente, tras un par de minutos en silencio, Víctor preguntó:

- Madre… ¿sabías que Óscar de Jarjayes es en realidad una mujer?

Delphine sonrió con algo de pesar. No por tener que responder a esa pregunta, sino porque intuía la inquietud detrás de ella. Y presentía que su hijo podría sufrir.

- Sí, querido mío, lo sabía.

- He de rogarte con todo respeto que me arrojes alguna luz sobre esta farsa, porque en realidad no comprendo… ¿qué es lo que pretendía el General Jarjayes? – susurró el joven, alelado.

- Cumplir el sueño de cualquier hombre: tener un hijo varón, un heredero de su apellido, su fortuna y su prestigio. Josephine dio a su marido cuatro preciosas hijas. A su quinto embarazo se unió la ilusión de la llegada del ansiado heredero. Auguste estaba convencido de que sería un varón, había cifrado todas sus esperanzas en ello. Pero pusieron en sus brazos una bebita, y en sus oídos las palabras del médico fueron lapidarias: Josephine no podría tener más hijos.

- Pe-pero _ella_… - Víctor tuvo dificultades en continuar expresándose. Algo en su interior se removió con dolor al escuchar a su madre. Víctor quería y respetaba a Auguste de Jarjayes. Lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria, cuando tras haber perdido a su padre, el General se hizo presente en su vida, asumiendo como su responsabilidad personal el enseñar, entrenar, educar al hijo de su fallecido mejor amigo, para que fuese todo aquello a lo que podía aspirar. Para que, desde los cielos, Claude Anatole Conde de Gerodelle se enorgulleciera de su vástago. ¿Por qué todo el afecto y perseverancia de Víctor no habían bastado para llenar el vacío de Auguste? ¿Por qué era tan importante tener un heredero de su propia sangre, si su honor y su nobleza podían prevalecer más allá de ésta? ¿Por qué había condenado a Óscar a una existencia que no le pertenecía? -… Entonces, el General Jarjayes decidió que Óscar debería vivir como el hijo que jamás tendría… es algo…¡vil!...

- Óscar ciertamente no es como otras doncellas – asintió Delphine -, pero la he observado crecer, y me doy cuenta de que está muy satisfecha con su vida. Ama la milicia, usar la espada, ponerse pantalones y cabalgar a horcajadas sobre su corcel. Por lo que sueles relatarme cuando regresas a casa al final del día, además tiene un instinto natural para el mando y la autoridad… no puedo imaginar ese espíritu indomable encerrado tras cuatro paredes y llevando un hogar. Claro que no, Óscar no es para eso. Auguste es egoísta, pero su egoísmo sólo se compara al amor que profesa a su Óscar. Es su mayor orgullo y la esperanza de su vida.

- Pero ¡es una _mujer_! – masculló Víctor, con indisimulable enfado -. ¿Qué pasará si se enamora? ¿O pretende casarla con alguna señorita de sociedad? ¿Y si quiere hijos? ¡Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado! Además, él puede pretender que es un varón y tratarla como tal, pero la gente, la gente sabrá…

- La gente sabe _ya_, hijo mío, y el General Jarjayes es consciente de ello. Pero la ha criado para desarrollarse como un ser solitario, para preocuparse por la milicia y desempeñar labores nobiliarias. No es su intención desposarla con nadie, ni tampoco aclarar dudas ajenas. Para él, es simplemente su hijo Óscar.

"Y el resto, que se joda" pensó Gerodelle, apretando los dientes en un gesto que tensó su varonil mandíbula. Repentinamente sintió la boca agria, y todo la extenuación de treinta y seis horas sin dormir le alcanzó de golpe. Acariciando la mano de su madre, se excusó para retirarse a sus habitaciones, e intentar digerir toda la información que había recibido. Dios, cómo necesitaba descansar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era cerca de mediodía cuando Víctor arribó a la mansión Jarjayes la siguiente jornada. Fue recibido con calidez por Auguste, Josephine y los criados. André estuvo feliz de llevar a Marcus a los establos, para cuidar de él mientras se extendiera su visita. El joven Teniente llevaba una carpeta con documentos que requerían la revisión de su Capitán, lo cual se sumaba a su deseo de conocer su evolución. Ambas se le antojaron muy buenas razones para comparecer en su hogar, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Madame Montblanc, la anciana ama de llaves, le acompañó hasta los aposentos de la joven y le indicó que aguardase en tanto ponía sobre aviso a la muchacha, desapareciendo luego tras la puerta. Mientras esperaba que se le autorizara a pasar, Gerodelle observó su reflejo en un espejo del descansillo. Éste le devolvió la imagen de un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños largos y sedosos, ojos color miel de melancólica mirada, hermoso perfil afilado y labios gruesos. Se observó detenidamente, desde distintos ángulos, apreciando que la chaqueta verde musgo incrementaba la anchura de sus hombros y resaltaba el castaño ceniza de su cabellera. De pronto, se percató de que estaba interesado en su aspecto más de lo que le convenía, lo cual resultaba completamente absurdo, y cuando intentaba hallar justificación para su repentino ataque de vanidad, madame Montblanc abrió inusitadamente la puerta para avisarle que podía pasar. Víctor se alejó del espejo de un salto, carraspeando mientras el carmín coloreaba sus mejillas, y la ancianita le preguntó solícita si se sentía bien. Él negó todo malestar, y con la cabeza gacha para ocultar su bochorno, optó por entrar a la habitación con movimientos apresurados.

Óscar le esperaba recostada sobre gruesos almohadones. Tenía mejor semblante que la última vez que le viera, ya que su palidez empezaba a remitir, y llevaba el brazo izquierdo reposando sobre un cabestrillo. Al ver a Víctor, le saludó complacida y le invitó a sentarse a su lado. El joven obedeció de buen grado. Le contó que sus tropas estaban al tanto de su estado, que la Delfina había preguntado constantemente por su Edecán, y que le enviaba sus atentos saludos y deseos de pronta recuperación. Óscar asintió, agradecida.

Gerodelle le entregó la carpeta con documentos, que la joven Capitán fue leyendo uno a uno, a veces consultando detalles esclarecedores a su subalterno; tras escuchar atentamente sus explicaciones y recordatorios, los revisó de nuevo y firmó la mayoría. Dos de ellos requerían una redacción más precisa, que la joven no tardó en realizar y luego sellar con su epígrafe. Víctor la observó escribir notando que, cuando se concentraba, fruncía levemente el ceño y acariciaba su mejilla derecha con suaves movimientos de su pluma. Sus manos eran delgadas y de largos dedos; entre ellos la pluma parecía volar, oscilando tenue y rápidamente como las alas de un colibrí, y sin embargo, su trazo era elegante y seguro. Sus manos eran como ella. El joven conde no pudo evitar imaginar esas manos dedicadas a una labor infinitamente más femenina: bordando, como tantas veces había contemplado hacer a su madre. Sonrió para sus adentros, apreciando lo imposible de tener alguna vez chance de observar semejante tarea realizada por Óscar. Cuando ella terminó de escribir, Víctor repuso:

- Capitán, me he estado preguntando cómo fue posible que sufriese usted una herida de tal gravedad.

- Pues… me urgía poner a salvo a la Delfina, y sólo sabía que para lograrlo necesitaba evitar que cayese al canal. Supongo que no invertí más que escasos segundos en decidir y actuar, de modo que mi estrategia no fue de lo más refinada – sonrió la joven, encogiéndose de hombros mientras Víctor se unía a su sonrisa -. Salté sobre ella, y la arrastré conmigo fuera de su montura, asegurándome de que rodara sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando lo hice, ya era tarde para reparar en que el terreno fuese lo suficientemente llano. Una rama caída de abedul acabó incrustada en mi brazo. La removí, para poder cargar a la princesa de vuelta a palacio. Y eso es todo. El resto... ya lo sabe.

- Me sorprende que haya logrado extraer la rama usted sola, el dolor debió ser espantoso, y además presumo que fue tremendamente difícil, dado que sólo podía utilizar una mano – repuso el joven Teniente, con admiración. Un brillo sagaz resplandeció fugazmente en los ojos garzos de Óscar, que contestó con una enigmática sonrisa de medio lado:

- No ha sido gran cosa para un Capitán de la Guardia Imperial.

Gerodelle parpadeó, turbado. Tuvo la impresión de que Óscar lo desafiaba a contradecirle. Entonces comprendió. "Se ha dado cuenta de que _lo sé_".

- Supongo que tiene razón. Aunque de todas formas, Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes ha sentado nuevos precedentes sobre el honor, la valentía, la disciplina y el coraje entre las filas de la Guardia. Honestamente, semejante Capitán es un lujo con que pocos ejércitos podrían contar, y me siento honrado de servir bajo su mando – contestó el joven conde, esforzándose con mucho éxito en mantener una expresión de total neutralidad.

Óscar sostuvo su mirada unos segundos y luego la desvió, con una nueva sonrisa cargada de traviesa burla, hacia la carpeta de Víctor, donde cuidadosamente introdujo los documentos para luego entregársela. Al hacerlo fijó en los ojos de miel de su subalterno sus orbes azulinas, cuyo resplandor, de transparente pureza, casi dejó a Víctor sin aliento:

- Espero no pierda de vista que, como su Capitán, ansío seguir observando en usted y el resto de las tropas el rendimiento ejemplar que han mantenido hasta ahora.

- Delo por hecho, Comandante. Cada miembro de la Guardia Imperial conoce perfectamente cuál es su lugar y su obligación. Inclúyome.

Gerodelle devolvió a aquellos ojos de cielo la misma transparencia que había recibido. Comprendió, no sin asombro, que una parte de Óscar se sentía muy vulnerable, al comprobar que su mano derecha estaba ya al tanto de su identidad. Deseó intensamente ser capaz de transmitirle todo el respeto que sentía por ella, en tanto persona íntegra y miembro destacado de la Guardia Imperial. El tenue asentimiento conciliador que recibió por respuesta le permitió entrever que la rubia heredera de los Jarjayes intuía su incondicionalidad. Se dio por pagado con este voto de confianza, y despidiéndose con el mayor respeto, abandonó los aposentos de la joven dispuesto a regresar a su hogar.

Montó a Marcus con toda calma, y mientras lo guiaba en suave trote rumbo a su mansión, otra vez inspiró profundo y exhaló con lentitud. Finalmente había sucedido algo que en secreto ambicionaba: había ganado la confianza del personaje más introvertido y carismático de la corte. Por si esto fuera poco, dicho personaje (que tanto desvelo le había provocado con su inquietantemente perfecta fisonomía) era nada más y nada menos que una mujer. Hermosa, inaccesible, hermética, pero mujer al fin y al cabo. Soltó al aire una carcajada espontánea, relajada y abierta. De pronto, Víctor tuvo la impresión de que el día era, simplemente, radiante.


	7. Cap 7: Ascenso

¡Hola, queridos lectores! Para comenzar les ofrezco mis disculpas, de todo corazón, por el tiempo que me he tomado en actualizar. Asumí el mes pasado un nuevo puesto de trabajo, y apenas tuve tiempo para dedicarme a escribir. No se preocupen, que no soy la clase de persona que deja sus asuntos inconclusos, así que si de veras les gusta mi historia, la tendrán completa. No había subido este capítulo porque no tuve tiempo antes de terminarlo y corregirlo como es debido, y de ninguna forma voy a resignarme a entregar un trabajo mediocre... espero que sea de su agrado. Me siento tan agradecida como sorprendida por la perspicacia de algunos de ustedes (como Otowa y Trenzas) respecto a mi forma de ver la historia y percibir a sus personajes. Krimh, Crimson, LH-n-R, Sary, Nani, Rose, les agradezco sinceramente por dedicarme un par de minutos en reviews que tanto me incentivan. Un abrazo enorme a todos.

LeeLoo.-

.

* * *

><p><em>Víctor montó a Marcus con toda calma, y mientras lo guiaba en suave trote rumbo a su mansión, otra vez inspiró profundo y exhaló con lentitud. Finalmente había sucedido algo que en secreto ambicionaba: había ganado la confianza del personaje más introvertido y carismático de la corte. Por si esto fuera poco, dicho personaje (que tanto desvelo le había provocado con su inquietantemente perfecta fisonomía) era nada más y nada menos que una mujer. Hermosa, inaccesible, hermética, pero mujer al fin y al cabo. Soltó al aire una carcajada espontánea, relajada y abierta. De pronto, Víctor tuvo la impresión de que el día era, simplemente, radiante.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

CAPÍTULO VII: ASCENSO.

.

El gris y frío invierno parisino, que tan perezosamente había llegado, dio poco a poco paso a una colorida primavera, y pronto ésta ya se preparaba para dar la bienvenida al verano. Corría mayo de 1774. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquellos sucesos funestos derivados del capricho ecuestre de la Delfina. La vida en Versailles transcurría en relativa calma… en especial después de la coronación de Luis XVI. Su predecesor había fallecido de viruela pocos días atrás, y el joven heredero asumió el trono totalmente incapaz de disimular el desamparo en su mirada. Por su parte, María Antonieta parecía sumida en un trance que logró reducirla, durante un par de días, a la calidad de una autómata. Había quedado profundamente impactada con la rapidez de todos aquellos sucesos. Lo más memorable había sido que, durante su confesión ante el obispo al recibir su extremaunción, el difunto rey admitió que vivía en pecado con madame Du Barry, y suplicó el perdón, para lo cual el más alto representante de la iglesia lo emplazó a expulsarla de la corte y de Francia. Pese a una férrea oposición en sus últimos momentos de vida, Luis XV debió cumplir este mandato para ser admitido en el reino de los cielos, y de esta forma, su querida había sido desterrada... mientras el soberano exhalaba su último aliento pronunciando su nombre. Desde la coronación del sucesor, se respiraba en el país aires de dicha y esperanza. El pueblo parecía tener mucha fe en sus nuevos soberanos, y los recibieron con alegría. Había una generalizada satisfacción y complacencia con el matrimonio real, quizá por la perspectiva de lograr dejar atrás la vergüenza masivamente sobrellevada en el pasado, debida a la presencia de la amante del rey en la corte. Víctor era uno de aquellos tantos que se habían dejado contagiar por el optimismo imperante, y deseaban formar parte en la construcción de un futuro mejor.

Aquella mañana, el joven de cabellos castaños llegó entusiasmado a palacio, dispuesto a una nueva jornada laboral. Se le había informado que debía comparecer ante su superior para recibir instrucciones. Estaba deseoso de ver a Óscar, ya que entre los soldados de todos los batallones corría el feliz rumor de que sería ascendida, y quería comprobarlo de primera fuente. A fin de cuentas, ella definitivamente lo merecía: la heredera de los Jarjayes era el gran artífice del desempeño extraordinario que presentaba la Guardia Imperial en la actualidad. Nada más entrar en los establos guiando a Marcus, divisó a André palmeando afectuosamente la mejilla de César, que inclinaba la cabeza hacia él en claro reconocimiento. Su inmaculado pelaje era algo digno de admirar, y Víctor sonrió con deleite mientras lo hacía. Era un caballo magnífico.

- Buenos días, André. Supongo que la Comandante ha venido a recibir su ascenso.

- ¡Buenos días, conde Gerodelle! – respondió el joven criado, alegremente -. En realidad, no ha venido precisamente a eso. Anoche un mensajero real compareció en la mansión Jarjayes, y leyó ante todos sus habitantes un edicto en el que se anunciaba su ascenso a Coronel de la Guardia Imperial, por voluntad de la Reina María Antonieta de Francia. De modo que su cargo está ya asumido.

- ¡Son noticias magníficas! – comentó Víctor, sin disimular su orgullo y admiración -. Yo recibí un comunicado de que debía presentarme ante ella hoy, para recibir nuevas instrucciones. ¿He de suponer que podré ubicarla en su despacho?

- A decir verdad, Óscar se encuentra en estos momentos con Su Majestad. Necesitaba hacerle una petición muy especial antes de asumir el nuevo cargo que ella le asignó.

- ¿Una petición? Es primera vez que escucho decir que la Comandante Jarjayes solicita algún favor a sus soberanos – repuso el joven conde, reflexivo, mientras acercaba a Marcus algo de heno y agua.

- No sé si pueda considerarse como un favor – contestó André -. Lo que Óscar vino a solicitar es que se le mantenga el mismo sueldo que recibía cuando ostentaba el rango de Capitán.

- No comprendo – dijo Víctor, perplejo -. Un ascenso como ése conlleva muchas responsabilidades que no deben ser menospreciadas. Es lógico que se le asocie un aumento considerable de salario, dado que no cualquiera está capacitado para ostentar semejante rango.

- Sucede que Óscar se considera muy afortunada en lo referente a su situación económica. Le preocupa sobremanera la crisis monetaria de la nación, y dado que su sueldo como Capitán le permitía suficiente holgura, no ve necesidad alguna de incrementar la paga por sus funciones. Ella desea que los fondos de Francia sean invertidos en causas de mayor beneficio para el resto de la población.

Gerodelle contempló a André. El joven valet había dicho esto último sin mirarle, ocupado en acariciar la cabezota de César. Pero la cálida devoción en su voz hizo partícipe a Víctor del inmenso orgullo que sentía por su ama. André no celebraba tanto su ascenso, como la demostración de integridad y vocación de que su hermosa patrona estaba haciendo gala ante los reyes en esos momentos. El joven conde debió admitir, para sus adentros, que estaba muy sorprendido. No se le hubiese ocurrido tener en consideración algo así. No ambicionaba aumentos de salario, pues su herencia y su título nobiliario le hacían inmune a necesidades económicas, y precisamente esta falta de conciencia del dinero le llevaba a pasar por alto temas como un aumento de sueldo. Aquello no constituía un detalle particularmente interesante en su vida.

- Buenos días, Gerodelle – oyó decir a sus espaldas. Era una voz que reconocería aunque un tornado estuviese pasando sobre su cabeza.

- Buenos días, Comandante Jarjayes – repuso él, volteándose con una sonrisa -. André acaba de comunicarme la buena nueva de su ascenso. Me satisface profundamente servir bajo el mando de un Coronel que ha hecho ya tanto por la Guardia Imperial – añadió, inclinando su cabeza para ofrecer sus respetos. La amistad entre ambos jóvenes se había hecho más sólida con el pasar del tiempo, pero Víctor seguía dirigiéndose a ella con formalidad. No sólo porque fuese su superior, sino porque era muy consciente de que se trataba de una mujer y le resultaba imposible no sentirse impelido a mostrarse ante ella como todo un caballero.

- Gracias. Espero ser digna de semejante cargo, para retribuir a la confianza que Su Majestad ha depositado en mí – respondió ella, con un dejo de indisimulable ternura en el resplandor conmovido de sus ojos azules. Víctor no tuvo tiempo de perderse en ellos, gracias a que la joven continuó: - Por mi parte, me vi en la obligación de recordarle a nuestra Reina que un coronel necesita un brazo derecho en el cual apoyarse para cumplir cabalmente sus deberes, y sucede que un teniente no es lo más adecuado en estas circunstancias.

- …E-estoy de acuerdo en eso, Comandante – logró articular Víctor, con un leve tartamudeo -. Espero que pronto encuentre usted un oficial superior que cumpla con sus expectativas. Por mi parte, quedo a su disposición para cualquier labor que desee asignarme, y procuraré ser un buen apoyo para el comandante con que se me destine – completó, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no evidenciar la decepción que le embargaba. Había palidecido de improviso. Los últimos dos años, trabajando codo a codo con la Comandante Jarjayes en la guardia, constituían una experiencia invaluable para Víctor. La perspectiva de no trabajar con ella en los días sucesivos fue un balde de agua fría.

- Agradezco tu disposición – respondió Óscar, captando el cambio en el ánimo del joven conde, pero sin tener certeza de su origen -. Confío plenamente en que eres muy capaz de cumplir con cualquier cargo que se te designe. En lo personal, no logro resignarme a dejar al mejor colaborador posible bajo el mando de otro oficial. Me has demostrado tu valor, tu lealtad, tu prudencia en la toma de decisiones, y tu agudeza como estratega. De modo que, al evaluar la continuidad de tu colaboración conmigo en calidad de hombre de mi confianza, Su Majestad consideró pertinente y merecido tu ascenso, con el fin de que continúes desempeñándote como mi brazo derecho. Felicitaciones, Capitán Gerodelle.

Y, con una sonrisa satisfecha, Óscar tendió a Víctor el pergamino con el sello real en que se le participaba de su nuevo rango. El joven no reaccionó durante un par de segundos, petrificado por la sorpresa. Sólo cuando escuchó a André felicitarle alegremente posó la vista en el pergamino, y lo tomó con timidez, sin lograr articular palabra mientras lo contemplaba. Alzó sus ojos hacia Óscar y se encontró con el brillo travieso de su mirada. Se ruborizó de súbito y le agradeció torpemente, reiterando como pudo su firme voluntad de servirle con lealtad y demostrar que merecía el honor que acababa de recibir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El joven Capitán Gerodelle se encontraba en su nuevo despacho, afanado en la revisión de memorandos e inventarios de armas y uniformes. No era una labor muy dinámica, pero Víctor la ejecutó con especial deleite: era la primera tarea en que ostentaba su nuevo rango, asumido el día anterior. Tras un par de horas dedicadas a esta función, ordenó en una carpeta azul algunos documentos que debía presentar a su flamante Coronel. Antes de salir, contempló con orgullo la pequeña y austera habitación. Había pertenecido a Óscar de Jarjayes cuando aún era capitán. Acarició el hermoso escritorio de nogal, pensando en cuántas horas de dedicado y concienzudo trabajo había atestiguado, y destinó todavía otro par de minutos a contemplar el librero cuidadosamente ordenado, que unas horas atrás había estado revisando. Cada archivero y carpeta estaba rotulado con claridad, y los documentos en su interior habían sido confeccionados con pulcritud, exhibiendo una ortografía impecable, una gramática exquisita, y esa letra de trazo elegante y algo presuntuoso que el joven conde tan bien conocía. Era la primera vez que Víctor examinaba esos archiveros, y al hacerlo se había sentido (estúpidamente) como un intruso. La fascinación que le dominaba cada vez que observaba a Óscar dirigiendo a los batallones se vio multiplicada al revisar aquellos papeles. Era como conocer otra faceta de su superior, una oculta y discreta, que sin embargo era desempeñada con la misma corrección y dedicación. Gerodelle no dejaba de preguntarse si alguna vez conocería algún aspecto de ella que le resultase ingrato.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Óscar, la encontró preparándose para salir. Al verle llegar, ella se volvió para saludarle cálidamente con una sonrisa. Víctor tardó un poco en contestarle, encandilado por su nuevo atuendo. Hasta la mañana anterior, la rubia muchacha solía llevar una guerrera blanca, que la distinguía como Edecán de la Delfina. Ahora, con un rango muy superior y al servicio de la Reina, usaba una de intenso escarlata. Su nívea tez, que contrastaba notablemente con su guerrera, se cubrió de carmín al notar el escrutinio de Víctor, cargado de admiración. Conocía esa mirada: André se la había dedicado por mañana, al verla estrenar su nuevo uniforme. Y Óscar no era capaz de decidir si le gustaba o no. Algo en su interior se regocijaba con ella, pero por otro lado se sentía intimidada, y ésa era una sensación que ¡jamás! sería de su agrado.

Víctor notó el azoro de la joven, y al captar que era el causante de su rubor, se sonrojó también. Rápidamente intentó relajar la situación:

- ¡Vaya! Es un despacho enorme. Creo que empiezo a comprender los beneficios de un ascenso – bromeó, mientras dejaba vagar su mirada por la habitación y permitía que sus mejillas se refrescaran. Esta oficina era mucho más amplia que la suya, poseía un ventanal enorme que la llenaba de luz decorado con gruesas cortinas de terciopelo color burdeos, en rutilante estilo rococó. El escritorio y el resto del mobiliario eran idénticos al de su despacho, salvo por un librero enorme y magníficamente tallado que ocupaba toda una pared, hacia la izquierda, lleno de documentos en sus respectivas carpetas. La repisa superior estaba cuidadosamente ordenada, y aparecía rotulada por entero con la letra de Óscar, mientras las de abajo tenían una disposición más casual. Víctor comprendió que su Coronel aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

- ¿Estás quejándote del tamaño de tu oficina, Gerodelle? No me parece del todo apropiado, considerando que es la primera que tienes – contestó ella en tono burlón, agradecida por la intervención de su amigo.

- Si he de ser honesto, no me quejo en absoluto. Me basta con ver el tamaño de este librero y sus toneladas de papeles, para sentir la más sincera gratitud y satisfacción hacia mi rango – replicó el joven con sencillez, provocando una sonrisa en su interlocutora. Le entregó la carpeta azul, que ella depositó sobre su escritorio, y sostuvo la puerta abierta para que la joven pudiese salir. Mientras ella pasaba, no pudo resistir la tentación de decirle en voz baja: - Por cierto, se ve muy herm… ehm, quiero decir, el escarlata le sienta de maravillas, Comandante Jarjayes.

Óscar se volvió hacia él con sorpresa. Víctor soportó su mirada azul apenas un par de segundos, y luego desvió sus orbes de miel con un rápido parpadeo, mientras carraspeaba. Ella le observó, a medio camino entre el disgusto y el bochorno, y cuando notó que el joven conde se ruborizaba de forma violenta, comprendió que no había pretendido provocarla. Tan sólo había pronunciado un cumplido. Indecisa respecto a qué responder, y del todo inconsciente sobre el grado de turbación con que torturaba a su subalterno (al examinarle con tanta franqueza a escasos centímetros de distancia, lo sometió al indescriptible tormento de permitirle captar su tenue aroma a lavanda), se limitó a seguir caminando y dejar que él la siguiera. Gerodelle sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien, mientras en su fuero interno se recriminaba por haberle hablado así. Su Coronel no tenía por qué estar familiarizada con la conducta que un caballero emplea para agasajar a una dama, y mucho menos, sentirse cómoda con ésta.

Ambos oficiales se reunieron en el patio de las barracas con el resto de la guardia. El Teniente Bessòn y el Mayor Richelieu habían organizado una ordenada revista, durante la cual los soldados presentaron sus armas para rendir honores a sus superiores, tan meritoriamente ascendidos. Pronunciaron unas breves, solemnes y enérgicas palabras de agasajo, reiterando el afán de superación y servicio de cada miembro de las escuadras, que se había convertido en el sello de la guardia desde que Óscar ingresó en ella. Sus discursos fueron coronados por un cálido aplauso generalizado por parte de todos los hombres, salpicado de múltiples y espontáneos vítores. Tanto Jarjayes como Gerodelle agradecieron aquel sencillo homenaje con todo su corazón, sonriendo a plenitud llenos de alegría y orgullo.

Cuando los soldados rompieron filas y se dispersaron para sus labores habituales, Víctor divisó al conde Fersen contemplando a Óscar a pocos metros de distancia. Al percatarse de su presencia, ella sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hacia él con soltura. Víctor permaneció cerca, escuchando y observando con disimulo.

- Qué agradable sorpresa, Fersen – le saludó con espontaneidad -. Debo admitir que es raro verte en las barracas, y sin embargo no deja de ser un placer.

- Te aseguro que el placer es todo mío, Óscar – respondió el joven sueco, estrechando la mano de su rubia amiga con afecto mientras inclinaba discretamente la cabeza. Víctor no dejó de notar que empleaba ambas manos para ello, con el fin de disimular el cuidado que ponía en aquel saludo. Hans, mucho tiempo atrás, había sido el primer varón que Gerodelle observó comportarse ante Óscar como un caballero. En aquel entonces, su actitud le había perturbado sobremanera, pues no se había enterado aún de que su Capitán era una muchacha -. No podía dejar de asistir a la revista en tu agasajo. Me complace profundamente la decisión de Su Majestad, al asignarte el rango de Coronel. Eres la persona más capaz, más valiente y más inteligente de la Guardia Imperial, y debo añadir que luces espléndida en tu nuevo uniforme.

- Gracias… - susurró ella, sonriendo mientras pensaba en la revolución que un simple cambio de color en la guerrera podía provocar entre sus conocidos -. Intentaré mantener el rendimiento y la eficacia que se espera de mi, aunque debo confesarte que me siento tan agradecida como abrumada por este ascenso. No sé si mi experiencia lo haga meritorio. Ser Coronel de la Guardia Imperial es una gran responsabilidad – completó, en un despliegue de exquisita y genuina modestia. Víctor se quedó sin aliento al escucharla. Encantado como estaba, sin embargo, no llegó a pasar por alto que la muchacha había abandonado del todo ese tono de voz tan confiado y algo autoritario que solía emplear de ordinario.

- Si el hecho de que seas el Coronel más joven en la historia de la guardia no constituye para ti una prueba suficiente de tu merecimiento, que lo sea entonces tu conducta intachable, los progresos ostensibles en el rendimiento de estos hombres, y la confianza absoluta que Su Majestad ha depositado en tu persona. Óscar, no has recibido nada que no te hayas ganado, y no conozco a nadie mejor calificado que tú para ese puesto. Me enorgullece contar con la amistad de una persona tan destacada y tan íntegra como el Coronel Jarjayes – completó Fersen, con una sonrisa cargada de cariño y admiración, mientras un discreto rubor teñía las mejillas de la joven -. Por ahora, he de permitir que te integres a tus nuevas funciones, y además, de solicitar audiencia para presentar mis saludos a la Reina, a quien no he rendido honores aún por su coronación. Pero confío en que pronto podamos compartir una charla más prolongada, Óscar. Extraño nuestras pláticas.

- Lo cierto es que yo también, Fersen – repuso ella, cálida y suavemente -. Por favor, brinda mis respetos a Su Majestad, y dile que disponga de mi presencia si la requiere. Me encontraré en mi despacho.

Víctor observó a ambos amigos despedirse, luchando contra la envidia que le acicateaba. Hans Axel von Fersen no pertenecía a la milicia, y su relación con Óscar era puramente motivada por el mutuo aprecio que ambos se profesaban. De mala gana, Gerodelle debió admitir que admiraba el tino del apuesto extranjero. Se las arreglaba para tratarla con el calor y respeto que se dispensa a una amiga, sin poner en entredicho su sexo ni generar rumores malintencionados. El joven sueco era libre de expresarse con Óscar sin la obligación de medirse por asuntos de rango; y ella, por su parte, liberaba junto a él una femineidad muy sutil, de la que no era consciente.

Mientras la joven se retiraba a sus oficinas, dispuesta a reanudar su trabajo, Víctor se dirigió a Versailles para continuar con el suyo, en su primera ronda como Capitán de la Guardia Imperial.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando Gerodelle acudió al despacho de Óscar. La encontró firmando uno de los documentos que él mismo había elaborado, y al parecer, ya había hecho lo mismo con los demás, que estaban de vuelta en su carpeta azul. Sólo entonces Víctor se percató de que la elegante pluma verde, con su hermoso tintero de plata, era lo único que ella había conservado de su dependencia anterior. Se cuadró para saludarla, y una vez que se le autorizó a pasar, se sentó frente a ella para reportarle su turno.

- Comandante, he presenciado hoy algo que me ha provocado no poca inquietud.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Sucede que el duque de Guemenais, al parecer, tenía programada para hoy una audiencia con la Reina María Antonieta. Sin embargo, ella no se presentó, y tanto lady Noailles como el Gran Chambelán tuvieron dificultades en hacer que el duque aceptara venir nuevamente mañana. Al parecer, desea presentar a un conde extranjero a la Reina, llegado desde tierras lejanas, y expresó esta voluntad con bastante prepotencia. He notado que Su Majestad ha disminuido notoriamente las audiencias con los demás miembros de la corte.

- Es ciertamente preocupante lo que me relatas, Gerodelle. Asumo que Su Majestad debe estar abrumada con las responsabilidades que conlleva la corona… es demasiado joven, y se espera tanto de ella. Solicitaré una reunión con la Reina a la brevedad. Espero ser capaz de infundirle la confianza necesaria para que cumpla con sus deberes.

Víctor contuvo el deseo de hacerle ver a Óscar que, con apenas diecinueve años, ella era ya Coronel de todo un ejército, y desempeñaba un papel sin mácula alguna a lo largo de su trayectoria. María Antonieta, con la misma edad y debiendo asumir la soberanía de una nación, a menudo le parecía una quinceañera sin mayor preocupación que disfrutar una casa de muñecas demasiado grande. Su innegable belleza, espontaneidad y dulzura, que tiempo atrás la habían convertido en una princesa adorable, perdían toda relevancia cuando se les confrontaba con el peso de su rol como Reina de Francia, que la muchacha austriaca parecía empeñarse en postergar. Sin negar el hecho de que Óscar de Jarjayes merecía un ascenso y asumía como Coronel en el mejor momento, Víctor tenía muy claro que María Antonieta había tomado la decisión de promoverla motivada, principalmente, por su corazón, y no como parte de un plan de reestructuración en la Guardia Imperial. Hacía pocos días que Luis XVI y su esposa ocupaban el trono de Francia, pero el joven conde no podía saber cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que la hermosa soberana comenzara a manifestar su autoridad. Tras unos minutos más dedicados a completar su reporte, Gerodelle se retiró para continuar su jornada. La actitud desafiante del duque le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, pero no sería sino hasta la mañana siguiente que comprendería hasta qué grado la errática conducta de la joven María Antonieta había molestado al orgulloso pariente del Rey Sol.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Óscar acompañaba a Víctor en su ronda por Versailles. Abrumada por el papeleo incesante de los últimos días, se dijo a sí misma que esa sencilla tarea despejaría su mente para permitirle continuar de mejor talante después. Llegaron hasta el majestuoso Salón de los Espejos, llamado así por tener sus amplias murallas totalmente revestidas de ellos, dándole un aspecto mucho más imponente al perpetuar sus dimensiones. Era, por lo tanto, el más indicado para recibir a las visitas. Suspendidas del techo había tres hermosas y enormes arañas de cristal, que se reflejaban por doquier. Una larga alfombra roja guiaba a los visitantes hacia una bellísima butaca tapizada en satén verde musgo, donde la Reina debía esperarles. Sin embargo, estaba vacía, y ambos jóvenes se percataron del murmullo desilusionado entre los nobles que se habían congregado allí para presentar sus respetos a la soberana.

Se oyó entonces un taconeo decidido y firme que dispersó espontáneamente a la multitud, y el duque de Guemenais, seguido de cerca por un individuo de porte distinguido y larga cabellera gris, hizo su aparición frente a la butaca, anunciando su deseo de presentarse ante la Reina en el acto. Antoine de Guemenais era uno de los parientes más antiguos y prestigiosos del actual monarca. Era sobrino nieto de quien había sido el glorioso Rey Luis XIV, y su rancio abolengo le precedía a donde fuese. Solía vestir con austeridad, considerando su título, pero todo en su conducta develaba que se sentía el amo y señor de Versailles. Portaba un grueso bigote oscuro que ocultaba del todo sus labios. Por ende, su expresión era una constante duda para quienes le rodeaban. Sólo sus ojos, fríos y determinados, manifestaban su ánimo.

- Gran Chambelán, comunique de inmediato a Su Majestad que deseo verla.

- Du-duque de Guemenais, la Reina no se presentará a audiencia hoy por encontrarse indispuesta – repuso el anciano, visiblemente tenso -. Confío en que su bienestar es para usted una prioridad…

- No deseo sus excusas. ¿Acaso va usted a desobedecer una orden mía directa? – espetó el duque -. Le exijo que acuda de inmediato en su búsqueda. Mi invitado, el honorable conde de Meterlique, está presente hoy en representación del Rey de Dinamarca y debe ser atendido en el acto.

- Pe-pero señor Duque, le acabo de informar que Su Majestad está enferma…

- ¡Sabe perfectamente bien que no es así! – vociferó Guemenais -. Prestigiosos invitados de tierras lejanas se han dado cita hoy aquí para agasajarla, y es del todo inconcebible que ella deje de lado sus obligaciones por entrevistarse con un conde sueco venido a menos. Si la Reina se niega a recibir a los visitantes realmente importantes, está arrojando por la ventana sus buenas relaciones con nuestros países vecinos. ¡Le ordeno que vaya en su búsqueda! ¿Acaso va a permitir que el Rey de Dinamarca se entere de este desaire y resuelva tomar alguna conducta conflictiva en represalia?

- N-no será posible para ella recibirles hoy, se lo he dicho ya, señor duque... ¿qué puedo yo hacer?

- ¡Escuchen bien todos ustedes! – exclamó súbitamente Guemenais, volviéndose hacia los demás presentes -. Nuestra Reina ha decidido dar prioridad a encuentros sin importancia, en vez de fortalecer los lazos con la corte de su nación y con sus visitas ilustres. ¡Más les vale recordar estos incidentes, porque les aseguro que están lejos de terminar! La Reina María Antonieta somete a la corte a sus caprichos infantiles en vez de cumplir con su deber de soberana. El Rey de Dinamarca se enterará de esta ofensa, y ya veremos cómo se las arregla Su Majestad para limpiar el buen nombre de su país después de enlodarlo con esta conducta reprochable.

Y así diciendo a voz en cuello, el furibundo duque de Guemenais echó a andar sobre la alfombra roja, mientras su ilustre invitado le seguía con expresión ofendida. Una vez más, el gentío se dispersó rápidamente para permitirle el paso… con la excepción de Óscar, que se quedó de pie en medio del amplio pasillo. Víctor ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Hasta ese minuto, creyó que ella se había mantenido a su lado, abriendo camino al duque y su amigo danés. Verle parada allí le puso inmediatamente en alerta. No podía ser una buena señal.

- Hazte a un lado, Óscar – ladró Guemenais, deteniéndose en espera del cumplimiento de aquella orden. Sin embargo, pasaron varios segundos sin que la joven cambiara un ápice de su erguida postura y la inexpresividad de su rostro. Víctor observó, en expectante tensión, que todos los presentes estaban en completo silencio, atentos a la escena -. Apártate, ¿no has oído?

- Señor duque, hay suficiente espacio en este salón – dijo ella, recalcando aquel hecho indiscutible con un amplio movimiento de su brazo. Una sonrisa fría apareció en su rostro, mientras con una mirada desafiante pronunció suavemente: - Puede usted pasar con toda tranquilidad.

- Ya veo, Coronel Jarjayes – respondió el duque, midiendo cuidadosamente el tono de sus palabras, pero con un enrojecimiento iracundo en su faz que no intentó disimular -. No le recomiendo acostumbrarse a esa seguridad petulante por el único hecho de haber sido nombrado Comandante de la Guardia Imperial.

Dicho esto, se abrió camino dando a la joven un brusco empujón en el pecho, que la desestabilizó por un segundo. El tiempo suficiente para continuar su marcha con el conde danés pegado a sus faldas como un cachorro faldero. Incluso él se percataba de la equívoca conducta de su anfitrión, y no se atrevió a mirar a Óscar a la cara. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, mientras Víctor se apresuraba a acudir junto a su comandante. Ella seguía observando fijamente cómo el duque de Guemenais y su invitado desaparecían del salón, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Gerodelle permaneció en silencio a su lado, reprimiendo el impulso de hacerle ver lo riesgosa que resultaba la situación. Ella lo sabía de sobra. Y acababa de tomar una determinación.

Aquel anochecer, un solitario carruaje celeste abandonaba discretamente París, llevando a su propietario rumbo a Estocolmo. Víctor se enteró de estos hechos la siguiente mañana cuando, inquieto por lo que había presenciado en el Salón de los Espejos, se atrevió a confrontar a Óscar mientras compartían una taza de café:

- Comandante, no me ha parecido prudente que se haya empecinado usted en hacerse notar ante el duque de Guemenais – pronunció, con el mayor respeto posible, aunque se tratase de un reproche.

- Comprendo tu preocupación, Gerodelle. Pero no me estaba haciendo notar. Estaba dejando en evidencia al mismo duque – repuso ella, haciendo una breve pausa para sorber en silencio su cálida bebida -. Su conducta fue un claro desafío a la Reina, e incluso intentó descaradamente volver en su contra a los presentes. No tuve más remedio que hacerle ver ante todos como la criatura prepotente y venenosa que es, para apaciguar la animadversión hacia Su Majestad.

Víctor la miró sorprendido. Óscar iba un paso por delante del duque, y al menos diez por delante de él mismo. Le fue difícil disimular su admiración.

- Entiendo. Por desgracia, sospecho que no será suficiente para contener al duque. Y su abolengo hace imposible una intervención más directa.

- Lo sé. Por ello me vi en la obligación de emplear el único recurso que tenía en mis manos.

- ...¿Comandante?

- Me entrevisté con el conde Fersen ayer por la tarde. Él me confirmó que, en efecto, se había reunido con la Reina esa mañana, pero que desconocía las obligaciones que ella había abandonado mientras compartía unos momentos en su compañía. Le pedí que se marchara del país durante un tiempo, y él comprendió de inmediato. Anoche abandonó Francia, rumbo a su tierra natal.

- Ya veo… con él fuera de Versailles, la Reina María Antonieta no tendrá atenciones hacia un "noble de poca monta", como le considera el duque, y rápidamente se apaciguarán los comentarios maliciosos que pudiesen surgir respecto a su amistad con el conde Fersen. Él es una de las pocas personas que me agradan en la corte, a decir verdad. Lástima que haya debido marcharse.

- Lástima – asintió Óscar -. Pero estoy muy segura de que él comprende y abraza el bien mayor.

Víctor contempló a Óscar unos segundos, mientras degustaban su negro café en silencio. Notó una súbita melancolía en los zafiros de sus ojos, que aquella mañana lucían un matiz grisáceo. Se preguntó a qué se debía esa tristeza. Sabía que la Comandante Jarjayes tenía a María Antonieta en la más alta estima, y privarla de su querido amigo, entristeciéndola de sobra, debía disgustarle en demasía. Pero Gerodelle se preguntaba si, además, Óscar lamentaba tanto como ella tener que separarse de Hans Axel von Fersen. A fin de cuentas, el apuesto conde sueco, con sus grandes ojos celestes, su suave y cadenciosa voz, su sonrisa seductora y sus hábitos de caballero, parecía ser el único hombre con que ella se permitía bajar las defensas construidas en torno a su nombre y su rango... y mostrar algo de fragilidad.


	8. Cap 8: Rosa y Espina

¡Hola, queridísimos lectores! Heme aquí, intentando retomar un ritmo más regular de actualización. Espero que, con esto, vuelvan a dignificar mi trabajo con sus reviews, que tanto he extrañado. LH-n-R, gracias por el tuyo, intentaré que disfrutes más, pero te advierto que esta historia tiene mucho sufrimiento para Víctor... Un abrazo enorme, por favor, POR FAVOR! comenten, necesito ese incentivo para continuar.

LeeLoo.-

.

* * *

><p><em>Víctor contempló a Óscar unos segundos, mientras degustaban su negro café en silencio. Notó una súbita melancolía en los zafiros de sus ojos, que aquella mañana lucían un matiz grisáceo. Se preguntó a qué se debía esa tristeza. Sabía que la Comandante Jarjayes tenía a María Antonieta en la más alta estima, y privarla de su querido amigo, entristeciéndola de sobra, debía disgustarle en demasía. Pero Gerodelle se preguntaba si, además, Óscar lamentaba tanto como ella tener que separarse de Hans Axel von Fersen. A fin de cuentas, el apuesto conde sueco, con sus grandes ojos celestes, su suave y cadenciosa voz, su sonrisa seductora y sus hábitos de caballero, parecía ser el único hombre con que ella se permitía bajar las defensas construidas en torno a su nombre y su rango... y mostrar algo de fragilidad.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

CAPÍTULO VIII: ROSA Y ESPINA.

.

Víctor paseaba sosegadamente por los jardines de Versailles. Tras cuatro horas entrenando un nuevo contingente de soldados de la Guardia Imperial que resultaba muy prometedor, se permitió tomar unos minutos de descanso antes de volver a su oficina. Era mediodía, y un sol radiante y cálido bañaba Francia. Gerodelle se deleitó con el aroma a césped recién cortado, y la fragancia dulce de las rosas en flor. Las había en multitud de tonalidades: rosadas, rojas, amarillas, violetas, anaranjadas. Víctor prefería las amarillas. Eran las más difíciles de cultivar, y cada botón se convertía en hijo predilecto de los horticultores y jardineros de palacio.

De tanto andar, sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta la enorme fuente de piedra volcánica que se ubicaba en el centro. Era de tonos grisáceos, pero la exposición a la humedad constante había brindado matices verdes, blanquecinos y azules a la estructura. Debido a que tenía esculpida una bellísima conformación de peces que nadaban entrelazando sus largas colas y aletas, estos tonos involuntariamente adquiridos le daban un encanto que evocaba el fondo del mar. María Antonieta había solicitado a los cuidadores del jardín que no la puliesen, para que conservara aquel caprichoso pero afortunado retoque natural.

Gerodelle se sentó en el borde de la fuente, respiró hondo y exhaló generosamente, volviendo su rostro hacia el cielo para permitir que los rayos de aquel hermoso sol bañaran sus mejillas. Las cantarinas aguas, en su incesante fluir, produjeron en él un efecto deliciosamente relajante… que se vio interrumpido de forma inesperada por un muy molesto André Grandier:

- Esto es inaudito. ¡El color de la mosca! Maldito sea el color de la mosca – masculló el joven criado, arrojando una piedra de tamaño considerable a la fuente en un torpe intento por desahogar su disgusto, y provocando una gran salpicadera que acabó por completo con la paz de Víctor. A pocos metros de distancia, caminando tras su caballerizo, Óscar reía a carcajadas.

- Vamos, ¡te has convertido en todo un referente de la moda, André! Pedirán tu opinión para los colores de los vestidos con mucha frecuencia a partir de hoy – exclamó con sorna, recibiendo en respuesta un gruñido malhumorado por parte de su valet, que no logró sino provocarle mucha más gracia.

- ¿Qué es eso de "el color de la mosca"? – inquirió Víctor, confundido. André lanzó a su amiga una furibunda mirada de advertencia, y ella alzó las manos en son de paz, rendida.

- Creo prudente ahorrarme las explicaciones por ahora, Gerodelle, o André me arrancará la cabeza – contestó la joven, divertida. Y el apuesto Capitán se quedó sin entender de qué trataba todo.

- Lo estás tomando con ligereza, Óscar, pero debes reconocer que la Reina está despilfarrando muchísimo dinero en todos esos vestidos. Ella tiene muchas obligaciones con su país, pero las ha descuidado vergonzosamente. Lo único que le preocupa es satisfacer sus caprichos – replicó André, molesto.

- André, no te expreses en esa forma – le reprendió ella.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú misma me dijiste que el dinero que ella gasta en fruslerías proviene de los tributos del pueblo. Ese dinero, que tanto le cuesta al ciudadano aportar, se ha empleado en organizar infinidad de bailes, en funciones de ópera, en confeccionar cientos de vestidos de gala… mientras el pueblo desfallece en la pobreza. Solía preocuparte la reacción de los trabajadores y los menos afortunados, si se enteraban del despilfarro de sus tributos en banalidades.

- Sé que me preocupaba, André, pero… pienso de otra manera actualmente – contestó la joven, suavizando la voz. Se sentó a su lado, en la fuente, y agregó con melancolía: - Será mejor que, de momento, la Reina María Antonieta haga todo aquello que le plazca. Se siente profundamente sola.

Y entonces dedicó a su criado una larga mirada, cargada de pesar, de súplica, de silenciosa confidencia. Él le respondió con una súbita y muda comprensión reflejada en sus ojos de esmeralda. Estuvieron varios segundos mirándose, en un callado diálogo que parecía ser perfectamente natural y habitual entre ellos. No pronunciaron palabra durante largo rato… y Víctor deseó estar en cualquier otra parte.

- Yo… necesito terminar unos reportes en mi despacho. Con su permiso, Comandante Jarjayes – musitó, levantándose discretamente. Óscar pareció recordar entonces que había una tercera persona en aquella escena, y con tono de disculpa, repuso:

- Gerodelle, necesito ir a París por un par de horas. He sabido que el nuevo contingente ha presentado un rendimiento ejemplar, y tengo gran interés en seguir de cerca su evolución. Acudiré a tu despacho en cuanto regrese. Deseo un reporte bien detallado para aquel entonces.

- Como ordene, Comandante.

Con una breve inclinación de cabeza, Víctor se retiró. En su fuero interno, agradecía a Óscar por haberle dado algo en qué mantenerse ocupado. Presenciar aquella plática singular entre la heredera de los Jarjayes y su caballerizo le provocó una inesperada amargura, pero también una intensa molestia. ¿Qué clase de siervo podía tomarse la atribución de discutir con su amo? La relación de Óscar y André no tenía nada de protocolar. Eran, llana y francamente, amigos. Amigos muy íntimos. Y por si esto fuese poco, Gerodelle podía contar a los amigos de su Comandante con una sola mano.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Habían pasado casi tres horas, pero Víctor no se dio por enterado. La realización de un informe minucioso sobre los nuevos reclutas resultó ser una tarea sumamente interesante y satisfactoria. Lo leyó una vez más, y considerando que había obtenido el resultado deseado, se dispuso a firmarlo. Entonces, por segunda vez en el día, un suceso inesperado impidió que cumpliese lo que se proponía: la puerta de su oficina se abrió en forma repentina, y Óscar de Jarjayes irrumpió inusitadamente, deteniéndose frente al escritorio del joven conde.

- ¿Es ése tu informe, Gerodelle? – preguntó secamente.

- S-sí, Comandante. Sólo me restan unos detalles – contestó él, confundido. Y al alzar la vista hacia ella, Víctor enmudeció, presa de la consternación.

Los bellos ojos garzos de Óscar parecían cargar en su interior una tormenta. Dolor, furia, impotencia, indefensión. Todo, traducido a diversas gamas de azul y de gris, con resplandores de violeta. Estaban enrojecidos y vidriosos, como si hubiese llorado largamente, o como si estuviese librando una batalla titánica para no hacerlo.

El joven Capitán de la guardia permaneció en silencio contemplando a su Comandante, incapaz de reaccionar. El sufrimiento de su mirada, tan inesperado como intenso, arponeó su corazón con violencia. Aquellos ojos de cielo solían reunir todo el autocontrol del mundo en su radiante resplandor. El despliegue de emociones que acababa de observar en ellos lo dejó completamente pasmado. Óscar, del todo indiferente al asombro de Víctor, se volvió con lentitud:

- Termínalo en paz. Voy a mi despacho. No deseo ser importunada – replicó sombría, dándole la espalda. Echó a andar, dispuesta a abandonar aquella habitación.

- Óscar – la llamó André, con suavidad. El muchacho (de cuya presencia Víctor no se percató sino hasta ese instante) había permanecido de pie en la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, aguardando a que ella la atravesara para hablarle. La joven se detuvo ante su llamada, sin volverse -. Estaré esperándote en los establos.

Tras una pausa, Óscar reanudó su marcha sin decir palabra. André se quedó observándola con profundo pesar. Y Víctor lo contempló a él, aún perturbado por lo que acababa de suceder. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad, antes de murmurar trémulamente:

- André… ¿qué es lo que ocurrió en París?

El mozo lo miró sobresaltado, como si hubiese olvidado que se encontraba en el despacho del conde. Tras meditar unos instantes, le respondió que se trataba de un asunto estrictamente confidencial, y sólo podría confiárselo bajo promesa de silencio. Víctor accedió a su condición, arrastrado por el asombro y la curiosidad. André cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, se sentó en la butaca frente a Víctor, y relató con gran tristeza e impotencia lo que había atestiguado junto a Óscar.

Hacía un par de horas, se habían transportado a la capital en carruaje. Dado que las arterias principales de la ciudad rebosaban de vida y estaban plagadas de carros y caballos, Óscar indicó al cochero que tomara un desvío, siguiendo un afluente del río Sena que serpenteaba entre los suburbios. Cruzaron un pequeño puente para internarse nuevamente en la ciudad, y se encontraron con un tumulto que les obligó a detener el vehículo, algunos metros detrás de otro carruaje, uno muy grande y ostentoso que les resultó familiar. Se asomaron a las ventanillas para observar lo que ocurría, y se dieron cuenta de que la multitud contemplaba una escena peculiar: el poderoso Antoine de Guemenais se erguía imponente y autoritario frente a un muchachito andrajoso y flacuchento que no tendría más de ocho o nueve años, y lloriqueaba restregando sus ojos con sus manitas sucias. Había robado una bolsa de monedas al duque. Una joven rubia de humilde aspecto, arrodillada junto a él, le abrazaba mientras rogaba el perdón del duque, explicándole que su pequeño vecino llevaba dos días sin probar bocado y el hambre se había adueñado de sus actos. Sus padres trabajaban duramente todo el día, y aún así no era suficiente para asegurar el sustento diario de su hijito. Guemenais escuchó los ruegos de la muchacha, y accedió a perdonar al mocoso. Ella le agradeció efusivamente, indicando al niño que fuera a su casa tras haberle hecho prometer que no robaría nunca más. Sin embargo, mientras el hambriento pequeño corría hacia su hogar, se escuchó un fogonazo repentino… y el niño se desplomó, herido de muerte. Guemenais había decidido aplicar su propia versión de la justicia, disparando al pequeño por la espalda. Y mientras la madre del infante aparecía entre la multitud y se abalanzaba a abrazar el cuerpo del pobre desgraciado, llorando enloquecida, el duque se dirigía hacia su carruaje y lo abordaba sin más, cual si hubiese acabado de realizar las compras.

- Me fue muy difícil contener a Óscar. Bajó del carruaje, totalmente dominada por la furia y el dolor, y me vi obligado a arrastrarla y arrojarla de vuelta al vehículo por la fuerza – admitió André, con gran pesar -. Traté de que comprendiera lo poderoso que es el duque de Guemenais, y de que arriesgar su vida yendo tras él no lograría detenerlo. Pero dudo que Óscar haya aceptado esas razones. No hubo forma de que encontrase consuelo para ella.

Gerodelle observó al joven criado, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Antoine de Guemenais había demostrado una bajeza sin límites, descargando su poder y su violencia sobre un pobre y pequeño desdichado. Pudo entender a plenitud el inmenso pesar e impotencia de su interlocutor, reflejados en sus verdes ojos.

- André, puedes retirarte a los establos. Iré de inmediato al despacho de la Comandante.

- Está bien, conde Gerodelle, pero…

- No intentes detenerme – contestó él, rotundo. André calló. Miel transparente y musgo denso eran sus miradas, cuál más determinada que la otra, y ambas rebosando un sentimiento común: la incapacidad de soportar el tormento de Óscar. Víctor tomó su informe, lo firmó rápidamente, lo introdujo en su carpeta azul y se dirigió a largos pasos hacia la oficina de su Coronel. André le observó marcharse, embargado por la sorpresa. Había en los ojos de Gerodelle tan profunda preocupación, que comenzó a preguntarse qué clase de afectos abrigaba su corazón. Se dirigió hacia las caballerizas a pasos lentos, sumido en sus reflexiones.

Cuando se encontró frente a la gran puerta de pesada madera que buscaba, el joven conde respiró hondo para darse valor. En el instante en que se aprestaba a golpear, sus nudillos se congelaron en el aire, al escuchar un sonido monótono, repetitivo y seco proveniente del otro lado. Inquieto, abrió la puerta y entró, sin más. Y encontró a Óscar de pie frente al muro sur, con la frente apoyada sobre la pared, la cual golpeaba una y otra vez con el puño izquierdo. El derecho apretaba firmemente la empuñadura de su espada, en un gesto de inmensa impotencia.

- ¡Comandante Jarjayes! – susurró Víctor, impresionado y entristecido. Al escucharle, ella pareció salir de un extraño trance. Con un leve sobresalto, dejó de golpear la pared, y de pronto comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Temblorosa de rabia, masculló:

- Miserable… disparar contra una criatura indefensa… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡La nobleza está en decadencia! – descargó su puño contra la pared por última vez, antes de anunciar: - Le haré pagar por lo que hizo, ¡lo juro por mi honor!

Y entonces, sin poder contener su dolor y su frustración, Óscar lloró.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Para el joven conde Gerodelle, conocer la identidad de Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes fue como observar los rayos del sol rasgar la noche, y hacerla desaparecer junto con la niebla, el terror, la indefensión. Saludar la luz de un nuevo día, en una inundación de irreprimible júbilo. Y luego, con infinita tristeza, comprender que debería enclaustrarse y permanecer donde ese sol no le alcanzase, donde su resplandor no se reflejase jamás en sus pupilas ni iluminase sus mejillas, a riesgo de morir calcinado si intentaba bañarse en su calor. Víctor, sin embargo, agradecía este benéfico sacrificio. El sufrimiento que había padecido al creer que se sentía atraído por otro hombre llegó a sacudir su cordura, al punto de resquebrajar su mismísimo espíritu, derrotado por el peso de sentimientos que la madre naturaleza había dejado crecer por simple capricho, ya que le eran del todo inútiles. Pero finalmente Óscar, a quien tanto había maldecido y admirado en silencio, no era otra cosa que una doncella. Y entonces, su angélica efigie era el trabajo más perfecto que el Creador pudiese esculpir. Era lo correcto. Todo lo demás (su nombre, su fuerza, su vestimenta, su rango, su actitud) eran aberraciones humanas. Arrancar la rosa más bella y despojarla de sus pétalos aterciopelados, en vez de dejarla abrirse y liberar su fragancia y su esplendor, como había sido la voluntad del cielo.

Ahora, Óscar estaba allí, a pocos pasos de él, tan vulnerable como siempre debió serlo. Víctor deseaba desesperadamente darle consuelo. Y no podía evitar recordar que, siendo ella rosa, sus espinas se hundirían en su corazón hasta desangrarle, al menor intento de arrancarla para llevársela con él.

Sin hacer el menor ruido, Víctor dejó la carpeta sobre el gran escritorio de nogal, y se acercó lentamente a la joven. Ella, llorando en silencio, no se percató de su cercanía sino hasta que sintió las cálidas manos del conde tomando la suya. Entonces, sobresaltada, abrió sus grandes ojos azules en un gesto de sorpresa, como un cervatillo asustado, y se encontró con la dulce mirada de su subalterno, que la observaba con ternura infinita.

Víctor no soportó el inocente escrutinio de aquellos ojos garzos, que estaban arrasados en lágrimas. Tuvo la sensación de estar contemplando una llovizna de primavera. Dulce, suave, melancólica, acariciadora, azul, azul, azul. Tragó con dificultad, mientras realizaba un increíble esfuerzo por centrar su mirada en el puño que ella tenía aún apoyado contra la pared. Insistiendo suave pero firmemente, logró vencer la resistencia de la joven y despegarlo del muro, para percatarse con tristeza de que sus nudillos sangraban. Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo, y diligentemente comenzó a retirar la sangre con gentiles toques. Era sorprendente que aquella mano blanca, de dedos largos y finos, tan aparentemente frágil, tuviese el poder de descargar golpes tan certeros y violentos sobre otro ser humano, ¡sobre un muro!… sobre lo que fuese. Esa mano debía ser empleada para acariciar, sosegar y acunar. Tras haber calmado el dolor y el sangrado de esos pequeños nudillos, Gerodelle dobló su pañuelo formando un listón, y vendó con él la mano herida de su Comandante. Mientras la sostenía con cuidado entre las suyas, elevó la vista hacia su rostro, y sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

Esta vez, la expresión de Óscar no era de sorpresa, ni de miedo, sino de gratitud. Sus ojos húmedos habían perdido el gesto de dolor que portaban en un principio, y ahora contemplaban los de Víctor con un dejo de curiosidad. Gerodelle dejó pasar los segundos, sumergido en un éxtasis en el que se hubiese ahogado dichoso. Se abandonó al disfrute inconmensurable de contemplar el bellísimo rostro de la joven a centímetros del suyo, reparando en cada pequeño detalle. Diminutos rizos dorados se adherían a su frente, perlada de sudor. Sus labios coralinos, levemente entreabiertos, parecían la cola del diablo en aquel espectáculo celestial, obligándolo a luchar contra el impulso de abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Óscar, por su parte, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía. El joven conde había curado su mano con solícito cuidado, y ahora la sostenía entre las suyas. Descubrió con sorpresa que aquel contacto, lleno de calor humano, reconfortaba cada fibra de su ser. Alzó la vista hacia él, y se encontró con aquellos ojos claros observándola, resplandeciendo admiración. Repentinamente, multitud de sensaciones la invadieron. Fragilidad, necesidad, alivio. Pero, por sobre todo, se sintió hermosa. Absurdamente hermosa. Contempló a Gerodelle. Era apuesto (¿qué importancia podía tener eso?). Muy apuesto, y tenía un aire sumamente principesco en sus facciones y en su gallardo porte. Advirtió su noble perfil afilado, sus hermosos labios plenos, su aliento mentolado y cálido… ¿Qué? ¡Estaban demasiado cerca!...

Consternado, Víctor vio las mejillas de Óscar encenderse en forma violenta y repentina. Pero ella parecía empecinada en no dejarse intimidar, y a pesar del rubor que la poseía, mantuvo sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos. De pronto, una sutil fragancia a lavanda invadió los sentidos de Gerodelle, y fue consciente de que sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que incluso sus alientos se entremezclaban con cada respiración. Víctor no supo en qué momento se habían acercado tanto. Y temió por su autocontrol. Temió con cada una de sus células.

Despacio, soltó la mano de la joven y se alejó un par de pasos, incapaz de romper el contacto visual. Entonces, pronunció con voz ronca:

- He traído el informe, Comandante Jarjayes. Estaré atento a sus indicaciones, una vez que lo haya inspeccionado.

Y, tras una lenta reverencia, dio media vuelta y abandonó el despacho de su Coronel, intentando calmar el desbocado galope de su corazón. A sus espaldas, Óscar le vio marcharse, mientras luchaba contra el estúpido carmín que teñía sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad. Observó su mano vendada, y contuvo el impulso de descargarla nuevamente contra la pared… esta vez, para liberar la extraña tensión que la había invadido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Una nueva mañana en Versailles, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Capitán Gerodelle había despertado de madrugada. Su hermoso rostro juvenil, aunque presentaba su digno gesto habitual, exhibía oscuras ojeras. Un par de orbes profundamente azules inundados de lágrimas había perturbado su sueño, despertándole de improviso con una dolorosa añoranza por su dueña. Se obligó a dejar de pensarla con aquella insana insistencia… pero mientras deambulaba por los pasillos del palacio, evitando a propósito el recorrido que la Comandante Jarjayes solía realizar, descubrió que ella le perseguía sin siquiera saberlo, al hacerse presente en muchas de las conversaciones que escuchó al pasar. Óscar seguía provocando suspiros sin género a su paso, motivados por una serena belleza que parecía aumentar con el tiempo, y por la gallardía magnética que emanaba con su guerrera escarlata. "Maldito uniforme carmesí", masculló Víctor, molesto, para sus adentros. No dejó de notar que a nadie parecía importarle ya si la hermosa persona que lo portaba era una fémina o un varón. Versailles había acabado por sucumbir a su singular encanto, sin cuestionar quién lo irradiaba.

Mientras vigilaba, escuchó de refilón que "el color de la mosca sería la nueva tendencia de la moda en París" y que "a veces la servidumbre podía tener ideas muy innovadoras en lo concerniente a la estética, en especial si se hablaba de moda y decoración". Víctor puso los ojos en blanco, teniendo de pronto una idea de lo que tanto había molestado a André. Sin duda, el mozo se había referido burlonamente a algún color de tela, y su comentario no tuvo el efecto que él deseaba, siendo tomado por original en vez de sarcástico. Sonrió mientras, sin darse cuenta, alcanzaba uno de los pequeños habitáculos en la planta baja de palacio, destinados a las partidas de canasta y póker. Cuando observó que en una de las mesas se encontraba el duque de Guemenais, decidió permanecer junto a una de las columnas de mármol, con el fin de vigilarle sin ser descubierto.

Guemenais mostraba con orgullo una hermosa pistola de mano, delgada y ligera, cuya empuñadura broncínea refulgía luciendo exquisitas filigranas. Las damas que le acompañaban, olvidando de momento sus naipes y la partida de canasta, admiraban el arma tan intimidadas como cautivadas por sus finas líneas, que pese a su belleza, no lograban hacerles olvidar su mortífero cometido.

- Definitivamente es una pistola magnífica, estimado duque.

- Es el último modelo, la Corel, fabricada a mano y de gran tecnología – describía el aludido -. Es muy ligera, y de extraordinaria precisión.

- Se rumora en la corte que es usted uno de los mejores tiradores del país – comentó otra de las presentes, agitando grácilmente su abanico de plumas.

- Oh, no soy tan bueno como desearía, mi gentil dama. Pero si me lo solicita usted con esa delicadeza encantadora, le demostraré lo que puedo lograr con uno de estos ases a cincuenta pasos de distancia.

- Duque de Guemenais, ¡qué fascinante propuesta! – respondió ella, sonriendo halagada.

En aquel instante, Óscar, que vigilaba por los corredores, alcanzó el pasillo que permitía la entrada al habitáculo, seguida de cerca por André Grandier. Si se percató de la presencia del duque en su interior, no lo manifestó. Se limitó a cruzar en silencio, con su andar orgulloso y solemne. Sin embargo, su sola presencia fue una provocación irresistible para el soberbio noble, que elevó su potente voz al responder a su impresionada interlocutora, con el único fin de ser escuchado fuera de la mesa:

- Puedo derrotar sin la menor dificultad a cualquier tirador joven que se precie de dominar las armas de fuego, y se lo demostraré en el momento que usted desee – y al agregar esta última frase, sus ojos se desviaron por breves segundos, en un gesto despreciativo, hacia la delgada figura de la Comandante Jarjayes. Las damas que le acompañaban en la mesa, al seguir su mirada, comprendieron de inmediato el desafío implícito en sus palabras y guardaron silencio, atentas a la reacción de la joven. Sin embargo, ésta no se dio por aludida y continuó su marcha, imperturbable. Aquello fue como una bofetada en el orgullo del duque, una bofetada que éste no podía permitirse tolerar. Elevando aún más la voz, fijó su fría mirada en los atemorizados ojos de sus acompañantes, involucrándolas a la fuerza en su descarado reto: - A propósito de jóvenes presuntuosos, ¿no les parece ridículo que una mujer sea Coronel de la Guardia Imperial, únicamente gracias a que es la heredera de un General en decadencia?

Y soltó entonces una estentórea carcajada. Esta vez, Guemenais logró lo que deseaba. Óscar se volvió en el acto, mirándole iracunda:

- ¿Está usted hablando de mí? No imaginé que un varón de su prestigio disfrutara con cotilleos, señor – replicó suavemente, mientras se acercaba a la mesa a paso decidido. El prepotente aristócrata dejó de reír, sorprendido por su atrevida reacción -. Ya que ha planteado semejante temática, dígame, ¿no le parece a usted ridículo y por demás absurdo que un miembro de la familia real dispare y mate por la espalda a un niño indefenso, que aún no tiene siquiera edad para entender con claridad sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, estimado duque de Guemenais? – y al decir esto, sin poder contener la ira, Óscar apoyó con fuerza sus palmas sobre la mesa, provocando un sobresalto en las damas presentes. El duque, con el rostro enrojecido de furia, golpeó la mesa con un puño mientras se levantaba bruscamente, amenazador:

- ¡Ese estúpido chiquillo se atrevió a hurtar mis pertenencias! ¿Acaso ahora es un delito castigar a quien roba? Esa gentuza está permanentemente al acecho, buscando la menor oportunidad para asaltar a las personas de bien. ¡Ese ladronzuelo merecía su castigo!

-¡Nadie tiene derecho a castigar, mucho menos con la muerte, a un niño inocente cuyo único delito fue robar porque sus padres no podían ofrecerle ni un mendrugo de pan! ¿Acaso quiere usted tomarse las atribuciones de Dios, señor duque? – estalló Óscar.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – vociferó el aludido -. ¿Acaso has olvidado quién soy? Te refrescaré la memoria: soy el gran duque Henri Antoine de Guemenais, ¡y tú no eres más que una mocosa engreída!

- ¿Eso es todo? – replicó Óscar, con decepción y desprecio -. ¿Usted es el poderoso duque y yo soy una mocosa engreída? ¿Es acaso incapaz de dar algún argumento de valor? ¡Su actitud me resulta irrisoria y vergonzosa…!

La apasionada arenga de Óscar se vio súbitamente interrumpida por un guante blanco que azotó su mejilla. Víctor contuvo el impulso de acudir en su defensa, mientras se percataba de que André, que había permanecido a prudente distancia, inmediatamente flanqueaba a su ama. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación, mientras la rubia joven, sin apartar sus orbes de cobalto de los gélidos ojos del duque, tomaba el guante con su mano izquierda. Gerodelle observó que, en vez de su pañuelo, llevaba un cuidadoso vendaje inmaculado protegiéndola.

- Será un placer aceptar su desafío, señor duque – pronunció Óscar, con una frialdad que le puso los cabellos de punta.

- Excelente. Mi padrino te comunicará el día y la hora del encuentro. Te doy la libertad de escoger el arma de tu preferencia – masculló Guemenais, intentando contener la furia de su semblante con escasa convicción.

- Ya que se precia de ser tan buen tirador, elijo las pistolas – repuso ella.

El brillo de una maliciosa satisfacción destelló por un segundo en la mirada del duque, mientras rodeaba la mesa para acercarse a Óscar despacio, como un animal al acecho. Se detuvo justo a su lado, para replicar en forma socarrona:

- Confío en que no se acobarde cuando llegue el momento, Coronel Jarjayes.

- Soy una persona de palabra, y jamás he roto una promesa… ni un compromiso – contestó ella, impasible, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Guemeneis sintió la furia bullir en sus venas nuevamente. Contempló a Óscar, consciente de que ella no le tenía el más mínimo respeto, y de que cualquier intento por amedrentarla sería estéril. Qué criatura más insoportable, más entrometida y más endemoniadamente hermosa era esa chiquilla. Sin poder contenerse, se acercó a su oído todo cuanto pudo soportar, para espetar en un susurro amenazador:

- Mocosa petulante… haré pedazos ese rostro tuyo.

Y se alejó a largas zancadas, llevando su flamante pistola Corel tan apretada en su puño, que sus nudillos blanquearon por la compresión. Óscar, tras inspirar hondo para mantener una calma que en realidad no sentía, ofreció entonces sus disculpas a las damas de la mesa de canasta, por el ingrato momento que debieron presenciar. Ellas, boquiabiertas y fascinadas, sólo atinaron a responderle con un asentimiento de cabeza. La joven se volteó dispuesta a abandonar la salita, y mientras se alejaba de ella fue sorprendida por Víctor, que salió a su encuentro abandonando su escondite detrás de la columna de mármol.

- Gerodelle… ¿cuánto hace que estás aquí?

- El tiempo suficiente, Comandante – repuso él, intentando mantener la serenidad -. Estaba vigilando al duque, por lo cual presencié toda la disputa. Y me veo en la obligación de conminarla a desistir.

- ¿Estás loco? El duque me retó, Gerodelle – contestó ella, molesta -. Nunca he rechazado un desafío, y no será ésta la primera vez.

- Comandante, se lo ruego – musitó Víctor, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola muy serio, incapaz de ocultar la preocupación en sus ojos de miel -. El duque no teme a nada ni nadie, dudo que esté dispuesto a respetar los justos términos de un duelo, y podría asegurar que está tramando algo sucio.

Óscar le miró, confundida por su actitud. Estaba habituada a ser su Comandante y darle órdenes, sin cuestionamientos de su parte. Entonces, al indagar en sus dulces ojos, comprendió que el que hablaba no era el Capitán Gerodelle, sino simplemente Víctor. El mismo que había curado su mano. El mismo que había estado tan cerca suyo, que ella había podido percibir su aliento. El mismo que le había hecho tan plácidamente consciente de lo frágil que podía llegar a ser. Sintió sus mejillas a punto de comenzar a arder otra vez, y por fortuna, recordó repentinamente que estaban en palacio, que unas cortesanas acababan de presenciar su acalorado encuentro con el duque de Guemenais… y que André estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Observando, como siempre lo hacía, sin decir palabra. Súbitamente, su confusión fue reemplazada por el enojo.

- Sé lo que hago y puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien yo sola, Capitán Gerodelle – replicó molesta, deshaciéndose del protector toque de Víctor con un rápido movimiento de sus hombros. ¿Desde cuándo tenía él autorización para inmiscuirse en su vida? Debería estar agradecido de que ella le hubiese permitido curar su mano, en vez de lanzarle el pañuelo por la cabeza. Un minuto de debilidad, y se convertía en la estúpida damisela en peligro. Lo fulminó con una mirada encendida, mientras terminaba en voz baja: - Hará bien en reanudar sus funciones inmediatamente, en vez de entrometerse en mis asuntos.

Y echó a andar, irritada, dándole la espalda. Justo detrás de ella partió André, que cruzó con Gerodelle una breve mirada carente de expresión, antes de seguir a su ama en completo silencio. El joven conde los observó marchar, desolado. Temía por Óscar y no podía evitar intentar disuadirla de participar en ese duelo. Deseó con desesperación ser capaz de protegerla. Pero ella no necesitaba ni quería ser protegida. Al menos, no por él. Y entonces comprendió el controlado mutismo de André. El joven valet permanecía invariablemente a su lado a cada momento, porque había aprendido a callar en el momento preciso. Había aprendido a hablar en el momento preciso. Había aprendido a ser su sombra.

Víctor jadeó. La primera espina de la rosa se incrustaba en su corazón.


	9. Cap 9: Conteo

Hola, queridos lectores! Por fin he logrado terminar este nuevo capítulo. Ha quedado bastante largo, ¿verdad? Disculpen la tardanza, mi trabajo y mis estudios me han consumido estas semanas! Les agradezco sus reviews y comentarios, esta historia tiene ya un camino trazado en mi cabeza pero me es difícil extraerla de allí... ése es el proceso en que ustedes me están acompañando, al leerla ;)

Un abrazo enorme,

LeeLoo.-

.

* * *

><p><em>El joven conde los observó marchar, desolado. Temía por Óscar y no podía evitar intentar disuadirla de participar en ese duelo. Deseó con desesperación ser capaz de protegerla. Pero ella no necesitaba ni quería ser protegida. Al menos, no por él. Y entonces comprendió el controlado mutismo de André. El joven valet permanecía invariablemente a su lado a cada momento, porque había aprendido a callar en el momento preciso. Había aprendido a hablar en el momento preciso. Había aprendido a ser su sombra. <em>

_Víctor jadeó. La primera espina de la rosa se incrustaba en su corazón._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

CAPÍTULO IX: CONTEO.

._**  
><strong>_

.

_**Uno.**_

.

.

- Gerodelle, necesito pedirte algo importante. No estás obligado a aceptar, pero si rechazas mi petición… debo admitir que no sé con quién más podría contar – dijo la Coronel Jarjayes a su brazo derecho. El joven Capitán la observó perplejo, mientras se apresuraba a responder:

- ¿De qué se trata, Comandante? Si está en mi poder ayudarle, sabe de sobra que puede contar con…

- No, en esta oportunidad no es sencillo. Por eso te advierto que eres totalmente libre de aceptar o no mi solicitud. Te ruego que no temas mi resentimiento o amonestación… no es una orden. Te lo pido como amigo – acotó ella, tras lo cual guardó silencio. Víctor la contempló unos segundos, indeciso entre el azoro de poder servirle a un nivel personal, y el orgullo de saber que contaba con su confianza. Asintió con la cabeza, y entonces ella formuló su deseo con voz solemne: - Quiero que seas mi padrino en el duelo que sostendré con el duque de Guemeneis.

Víctor la miró boquiabierto, incapaz de disimular la sorpresa que esta solicitud le provocaba. La hermosa pluma negra, con la cual había estado redactando sus informes hasta que Óscar irrumpió en su oficina, osciló levemente en su mano. Gerodelle se apresuró a ponerla en el tintero, para no evidenciar su nerviosismo. Pero aún así, ella se percató de su tensión:

- Mi padre… confía en mí, y en las habilidades que él mismo me ayudó a desarrollar. Pero antes que mi instructor y mi maestro, es mi padre al fin y al cabo. No deseo que me asista – explicó, suavemente -. André… no puedo convertirlo en mi padrino. No voy a exponerlo a las maledicencias del duque, ni a su estilo tan peculiar de impartir justicia; pudiese darle un tiro, únicamente por considerarlo indigno de asistir. Tú eres mi única opción.

El joven conde había desviado sus ojos de los de ella mientras le oía, para resguardar sus emociones. "Tú eres mi única opción", había dicho Óscar. Sin embargo, lo que Víctor escuchó fue algo muy distinto. Auguste. André. Eran los dos hombres más importantes de su vida. Enterarse de esta forma, sutil pero absolutamente clara, fue para él una puñalada en medio del pecho. Por unos segundos, los latidos de su corazón fueron lentos y tortuosos.

Qué personaje más fascinante y complejo era aquella mujer. A pesar de su existencia enrevesada por la voluntad de su progenitor, lo amaba y respetaba tal como un hijo digno haría con su padre. Cuánto hubiese dado Gerodelle por conocer la forma en que Óscar se veía a sí misma, en medio de aquel ultraje de su identidad: ¿como una doncella vestida de soldado, esforzándose en cumplir de forma brillante su cometido, para orgullo y honor de su familia? ¿O como un guerrero de tomo y lomo, cuya razón de existir consistía en el desafío de defender sus ideales a toda costa? Por otro lado, era una aristócrata, descendiente de una casta tan antigua como prestigiosa de fieles a la corona… y André, su criado, ¡su sirviente!, era la única persona en el mundo que parecía conocerla de verdad y a quien ella toleraba verdaderamente cerca. Víctor no olvidaba, ni por un instante, que Óscar había ofrecido su vida por él. Qué amargo le resultaba pensar en eso ahora.

Suspiró, cansado. Esperó que el aire inhalado atenuara el punzante dolor en su pecho, y entonces volvió con lentitud el rostro hacia su interlocutora, que había esperado a su lado en paciente y completo silencio. Fijó sus orbes de miel en aquellos ojos garzos de mirada altiva, sintiendo de pronto que un abismo se interponía entre los dos. No pronunció palabra alguna. Asintió firmemente con la cabeza, y ella, agradecida, le sonrió con calidez antes de voltearse y abandonar la pequeña oficina.

.

.

_**Dos.**_

.

.

- Amo, ¿por qué no intenta impedir ese duelo? ¡Es una locura! – protestaba André.

- No te preocupes. Enseñé a Óscar a dominar perfectamente cualquier tipo de arma – le contestó Auguste, en tono conciliador -. Recuerda que sus habilidades como guerrero fueron la clave de su ingreso a la Guardia Imperial con honores. De no ser tan capaz, no la hubiese investido como heredera de la tradición de los Jarjayes. No ha existido nadie más digno de ese privilegio en toda la familia.

Óscar preparaba un pequeño circuito de tiro en el campo de entrenamiento de la mansión Jarjayes. Figuras de madera con el tamaño y forma de una silueta humana estaban enclavadas en el césped, dispuestas en una fila. La joven iba poniendo en cada una de ellas un par de naipes. Varios metros hacia la derecha, con el fin de no perturbar su concentración, André, Auguste y Víctor la observaban. El joven conde contempló a su amiga con una mezcla de desazón y ternura. Aquélla no era jornada de servicio, por lo cual ninguno de los dos portaba su uniforme de la guardia. La rubia muchacha vestía una tenida muy sencilla: botas marrones de tacón grueso y bajo con pantalones holgados, una camisa blanca inmaculada, y un chaleco sin mangas largo y ligero de color verde pálido entallado al cuerpo. Sin el atuendo de combatiente que solía portar, lucía frágil y vulnerable. Era muy esbelta, y pese a no ser de baja estatura, ciertamente resultaba menuda si se le comparaba con un varón (más aún, con Víctor). Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, cargando pólvora en su arma para su práctica de tiro… porque la mañana siguiente arriesgaría su vida en un duelo con un ser despreciable.

- ¿Por qué escogió las pistolas? – repuso Víctor -. Siendo la persona que recibió el desafío, tenía derecho a escoger el arma de su preferencia.

- Aún no conoce usted bien a Óscar – contestó André, dando una breve mirada de soslayo a Gerodelle con un discreto aire de suficiencia, que provocó en el joven una inusitada irritación -. Siempre ha sido muy exigente consigo misma… de usar la espada, su derrota sobre el duque no hubiese significado ningún reto para ella.

- Tengo entendido que el duque de Guemeneis obtuvo el segundo lugar en la competencia internacional de tiro que se celebró en Roma hace dos meses – comentó Víctor, intentando disipar su molestia.

En aquel instante, Óscar se posicionó erguida e inmóvil como una estatua, con el brazo derecho extendido y sujetando firmemente su pistola. El blanco descansaba a treinta pasos de distancia. Los tres varones contuvieron la respiración… para observar que, tras el ruidoso fogonazo del arma, la bala perforaba limpiamente el corazón en el centro del naipe.

- ¿Qué pueden decirme ahora, mis jóvenes y desconfiados amigos? – replicó Auguste, volviéndose hacia ellos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- En un duelo puede efectuarse sólo un disparo – contestó Gerodelle, con cierto temor -. ¿Y si fallase?

- El duque de Guemeneis en un hombre de muy bajos instintos… podría tratar de jugarle una mala pasada – añadió André, sumándose a la aprensión del conde.

- Los padrinos de ambas partes son los encargados de cerciorarse que no haya nada fuera de lugar. Ya tranquilícense – respondió Auguste, confiado, mientras se retiraba hacia su mansión.

Víctor y André intercambiaron una mirada inquieta, antes de volver a concentrar sus ojos en la menuda figura de la heredera de los Jarjayes, que ya cargaba nuevamente su pistola. Ambos jóvenes, sin saberlo, compartían exactamente las mismas impresiones en aquellos instantes: la admiración por las indiscutibles habilidades de Óscar, que tanto prestigio le significaban, y un temor del todo ineludible a que resultase herida. Y esta posibilidad no tenía nada que ver con su destreza en las armas. Simplemente, Antoine de Guemeneis no era un contendor de cuya honorabilidad pudiesen fiarse.

.

.

_**Tres.**_

.

.

- ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber aceptado ser mi padrino? – replicó Óscar, con una sonrisa burlona -. Sabes de sobra que es muy tarde ya para dar pie atrás.

- No he dicho tal cosa – repuso Víctor, con un involuntario mohín de disgusto, que a la joven se le antojó un poco infantil y le despertó una inesperada ternura -. Estoy preocupado por su seguridad, ¿es acaso un pecado?

- Gerodelle, soy muy buena usando las pistolas… el filo de mi espada no es mi única arma, y creí que tras el entrenamiento de hoy no te cabría duda al respecto.

El joven de cabellera castaña hizo una larga pausa antes de contestar. Ambos caminaban por los jardines de la mansión Jarjayes, disfrutando la tibieza del sol y el vigorizante aroma del césped. Sin poder evitarlo, el primer encuentro de su vida con Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes invadió los sentidos de Víctor, como si lo estuviese experimentando de nuevo. Sabía de sobra que, como espadachín, era simplemente magnífica. El recuerdo del frío contacto metálico de su sable sobre su cuello aún le resultaba perturbadoramente vívido y escalofriante. Lo cual resultaba un completo sinsentido, dado que era precisamente ella la única persona de cuya integridad en un duelo podría alguien fiarse. Por mucho tiempo, Víctor pensó que aquella noble y mortífera arma era su única especialidad… hasta que observó su práctica de tiro esa mañana. Óscar había efectuado 15 disparos apuntando hacia los naipes en el pecho y la cabeza de sus muñecos de práctica, algunos a 30 pasos, otros a 40, otros a 50. Había acertado en todos.

- Su habilidad no es motivo de discusión – repuso Víctor, con una tenue sonrisa -. Nunca lo ha sido. Es el duque de Guemeneis el artífice de mis reticencias. Dudo mucho que sostenga un reto limpio. No es una persona de honor, como usted. Y dado que también lo sabe, no considero justo que me recrimine por desear no tener que acompañarla en un duelo contra él.

Óscar parpadeó, un tanto perturbada. André también se había mostrado inquieto e insatisfecho con todo el contexto de aquel duelo, pero podía entender que él se angustiara. Habían crecido juntos, y eran inseparables. Aún contra su voluntad, desde que eran niños él estuvo eternamente presto a protegerla de todo y de todos, incluso de sus fantasmas imaginarios; el no poder defenderla en esta ocasión lo sacaba de quicio. Auguste, por su parte, jamás había demostrado temer que algo malo sucediera a su heredera. Por el contrario, parecía tener una fe irracional y ciega en su destreza (para lo que fuese), o en su buena estrella. Le había inculcado a golpes que los desafíos debían afrontarse sin el menor titubeo, y que buscarlos en forma constante era la única forma de demostrar su valía. En cambio, Gerodelle… era su subalterno, y además había aprendido de la forma más directa y dura lo que era enfrentarse a ella. ¡Resultaba absurdo que temiera por su seguridad!

- Agradezco de verdad tu preocupación – respondió la joven, deteniéndose frente a él para mirarle a los ojos fijamente -. Pero no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer pagar a esa criatura artera y vil por el crimen que cometió. Se lo debo al pobre pequeño indefenso de París, a sus padres, a todos los que lo amaban, y cuyo amor no bastó para alimentarlo y verlo crecer. No pude salvarle la vida, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para evitar que haya otros inocentes, como él, encontrando su fin bajo el fuego de esa pistola infame.

Mientras hablaba, el semblante de Óscar fue cambiando. Su mirada azul se tornó violácea e intensa. Su expresión sosegada fue reemplazada por una de férrea determinación. Su suave voz se volvió solemne, grave, cargada de intención. Aquella metamorfosis, suave e inexorable, acabó de forma brutal con las dudas de Víctor: Óscar era una suerte de doncella caballero, y sus actos estaban motivados por un idealismo digno de los célebres hidalgos de antaño. Luchaba por defender a los desprotegidos, por hacer prevalecer la justicia, por resguardar el honor. Y el fuego de sus ojos sólo podía alimentarse con el filo de su sable y la gallardía de su guerrera. Esa vida que llevaba, una que Gerodelle había rechazado en su fuero interno por ser impuesta y antinatural, era la que _ella_ había escogido. No, no era Auguste quien la inmiscuía en esas luchas; su papel había sido meramente transformarla en un soldado excepcional. Esa llamarada en su corazón, la misma que se asomaba ahora en su mirada azul, era su luz propia, su esencia. Y Óscar sabía que no podría mantenerla ardiendo prisionera bajo un corsé.

Sobrecogido por lo que acababa de descubrir, Víctor tragó con dificultad, mientras asentía suavemente con la cabeza. Ella le regaló una tenue sonrisa de medio lado, satisfecha de haber conseguido que la comprendiera por fin. Lentamente, ambos reanudaron la marcha, y deambularon por los jardines de la mansión en reflexivo silencio.

.

.

_**Cuatro.**_

.

.

- No has dicho una sola palabra, Gerodelle.

- ¿Hay algo que necesite oír, Comandante?

Víctor y Óscar llevaban ya largo rato paseando, sin hablar. El joven conde aún intentaba digerir todo aquello que había percibido durante la charla previa, pero inquieto como estaba, optó por callar mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Su amiga no le importunó, respetando su mutismo, pero ya estaban alcanzando los establos, y eso significaba que Gerodelle buscaría a Marcus y se marcharía a la brevedad.

- No espero que me digas lo que creas que quiero escuchar – replicó ella, un tanto molesta por la ambigua pregunta, que le pareció fuera de lugar -. Quiero saber si has llegado a alguna conclusión que entorpezca tu participación a mi lado mañana.

- Sabe perfectamente que soy hombre de palabra y respeto mis compromisos, Comandante – respondió él, frunciendo el entrecejo -. Acepté ser su padrino en el duelo, y nada hará que me retracte de esa decisión.

- Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que me guardas rencor por habértelo pedido? Te dije con claridad que no estabas obligado a asentir. ¿Qué es lo que te provoca tanto escozor? – reclamó la joven, esta vez sin disimular su irritación -. Sabes muy bien cuál es mi motivación para haber aceptado el desafío del duque, y también que tengo plena capacidad de inhabilitarlo y hacer que se arrepienta de haberme retado. ¿Es que no eres capaz de darme un poco de apoyo? ¿No tienes fe en mí? Recuerda que a ti también te he vencido…

Gerodelle la interrumpió de súbito, tomando con un movimiento rápido su muñeca izquierda y acercándola hasta su rostro. La sujetó con firmeza frente a sus ojos, forzándola a mirarla. Óscar, enmudecida, observó su mano por unos segundos, obedeciendo la silenciosa orden de aquellos orbes color miel en los que nunca antes había observado ofuscación. Al menos, no dirigida hacia ella.

Era la suya una mano usualmente tersa y blanca, pero su aspecto actual no era de los mejores. Cada uno de sus nudillos se había vuelto costra, y por si esto no fuese ya lamentable, marcas violáceas se extendían entre ellos. La nívea piel de Óscar se amorataba con facilidad: si hacía frío, si asestaba un buen puñetazo, si la comprimían con violencia. Golpear una pared hasta sangrar evidentemente también lo había conseguido.

Óscar elevó sus ojos hacia Víctor, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar.

- Comandante, soy el primer defensor de todas sus decisiones, pues en ellas no he observado más que rectitud – replicó él -. Le he secundado fielmente en toda empresa que me requiera, y he procurado hacer de mi persona un soporte efectivo para usted en caso de necesidad, porque creo en la corrección de su actuar. Pero pierde usted el límite entre lo romántico y lo humanamente posible. Arriesgando la propia piel tan irreflexivamente condenará al completo desamparo a aquellos ideales que tanto se esfuerza en proteger.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – espetó Óscar, liberando su mano con un movimiento brusco -. Te consta que medito muy bien cada movimiento a realizar, y que permanezco alerta a todas las acciones de aquéllos que atentan contra lo que he jurado defender. ¡No me hables como si fuese una criatura impulsiva y temeraria!

- ¿Y le parece poco aceptar un duelo contra el duque de Guemeneis, simplemente para que nadie tenga la atribución de decir que la heredera de los Jarjayes rehuyó un desafío? – masculló él, en tono sarcástico -. Adelante, defiéndase. Dígame que quiere hacerle pagar por sus fechorías. Lo cierto es que, si no la hubiese retado, usted habría encontrado tarde o temprano la forma de enfrentarse a él. Basta su sola presencia a su alrededor para provocarlo y usted lo sabe. ¡Estaba deseando encontrar una excusa para blandir su espada en su contra, y él le dio una perfecta! -. Óscar boqueaba tenuemente, sin acertar a encontrar una pausa en la enojada perorata de su subalterno. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle todo eso? Ni siquiera André, cuyos pensamientos (estaba segura) debían ser tantísimo más incendiarios, había osado soltárselos a la cara de esa forma. Al ver que no contestaba, Víctor continuó: - ¿Ha pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de salir herida? ¿Qué sería de la Reina María Antonieta si la única persona en quien confía, y que es capaz de protegerla, pierde la vida de una forma tan absurda?

- ¡No encuentro nada de absurdo en hacer pagar a ese miserable por haber asesinado a un niño! – rugió Óscar -. Cada ser humano por sí solo tiene un valor incalculable, ¡pero la vida de un niño es sagrada! Puede que para ti sólo haya sido un pequeño plebeyo, uno más de los miles que habitan en París, cuya vida o muerte no hacen ninguna diferencia en tu tranquila y cómoda existencia. De ser así, lo lamento. No voy a permitir que me des lecciones sobre por quién vale o no la pena luchar.

Y girando en redondo, la Coronel Jarjayes se aprestó para regresar a su mansión. Clarificar las emociones de Gerodelle dejó de ser algo importante. Deseaba alejarse de él lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, no llegó a lograr su cometido. En un segundo, muchas cosas pueden suceder. Un súbito tirón en su brazo logró voltearla, y sintió que la acorralaban bruscamente contra la pared de madera de los establos. Aturdida, ahogó un gemido y luego abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con una iracunda mirada color miel.

.

.

_**Cinco.**_

.

.

Óscar concentró todo su esfuerzo en controlar su respiración, haciéndola profunda y lenta. Lo cierto era que se sentía intensamente desorientada. Estaba furiosa por el egoísmo de Víctor, pero a la vez intrigada por descubrir que era capaz de enfadarse como cualquier mortal. Casi llegó a creer que él había nacido para seguir cada una de sus órdenes, y comportarse de modo cordial y políticamente correcto en forma invariable. Pero no había nada cordial, ni políticamente correcto, en la forma en que él la aprisionaba contra la madera del establo. Tenía sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, inmovilizándola. Cargando todo el peso de su cuerpo en ellos. Convirtiéndose él mismo en una jaula de la cual, por alguna extraña razón, Óscar aún no sentía urgencia por escapar.

Víctor contempló a la mujer que acababa de estrellar contra la pared, dominado por la ira. Estaba vestida como un varón, y aún así, podía sentir cuán vulnerable era en realidad. Notó lo pequeña que resultaba comparada con él y su metro ochenta de estatura. Notó la delgada y firme complexión de unos brazos que estaban habituados al entrenamiento duro, pero que aún no se descargaban en su contra, sin que él entendiera por qué. Notó, otra maldita vez, la sobrecogedora hermosura de su rostro. Ella no decía nada. Estaba asombrosamente tranquila, teniendo en cuenta que lo que él le estaba haciendo podía ser considerado como una agresión. Y sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la acalorada disputa que habían sostenido instantes atrás. Se detuvo en sus grandes orbes azules, observando en ellos una cautela que dolía, porque se había habituado a que ella le mirara sin reserva alguna. Respiró profundo, y cerró los ojos unos instantes, intuyendo que Óscar no haría intento alguno por huir.

¿Por qué de pronto parecía que no lograba comprenderla? Víctor pudo compartir su tristeza cuando supo de la muerte del pequeño parisino. También le parecía incorrecto que su vida fuese segada de forma tan brutal por el duque de Guemeneis. Pero no correspondía que Óscar tomase represalias. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado, por un niño pobre al que ni siquiera había conocido. ¿Qué había en ella, que la impulsaba a sentirse tan allegada a gente humilde? Ella era una aristócrata, una persona con gran poder, y lo desperdiciaba en causas nobles pero infructuosas. O sería que… ¿André?

Algo en el interior de Gerodelle se resquebrajó con este pensamiento. André era un plebeyo, una criatura con un limitado papel en la sociedad. Pero ella era capaz de morir por protegerlo. ¿Sería posible que ella viese en esas pobres personas a alguien como André? ¿Que su afecto profundo por su caballerizo la condujera a actuar como protectora de aquellos menos afortunados, como lo era él?

En esos momentos, sólo había una cosa de la cual el joven conde francés tenía certeza: no podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Óscar resultase herida (o, Dios no lo permitiese, muerta), sin sentir que le faltaba el aire. Y eso era algo que no podría expresarle. Tenía que encontrar una forma de justificar su exabrupto sin perturbarla más de lo que, de seguro, ya lo había hecho.

- Comandante Jarjayes – pronunció lentamente, mientras abría sus ojos de miel e intentaba revestirlos de serenidad para clavarlos en los de ella -, no he pretendido ofenderla, ni cuestionar su afán de justicia. Pero le ruego que reconsidere, no éste acontecimiento en particular, sino cada una de las situaciones de riesgo en que se ha visto, o se verá, involucrada - la voz de Víctor, de forma sutil y paulatina, fue suavizándose y volviéndose intimidantemente ronca -. Tiene usted una capacidad notable para meterse en problemas con personajes de lo más ponzoñosos. Y sé que no podrá negarme que correr esos riesgos le gusta. Flirtea incesantemente con el peligro, lo tienta con descaro a arrojarse sobre usted, y luego lo recibe con los brazos abiertos cuando comprende que lo tiene encima, buscando estrangularlo en su abrazo despiadado antes de que tenga oportunidad de escapar.

Óscar tragó con dificultad. Fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo sometida a alguna especie de hipnosis, porque de pronto deseó huir, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Algo en aquella lentitud con la que Víctor hablaba la sosegaba, la embriagaba, le hacía desear escucharlo por horas. Pero sintió pánico ante la extraña e inesperada descripción que él hacía sobre su persona. No tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el punto en discusión, pero esa forma en que él develó su conducta, cargada de una sensualidad escalofriante, logró que se viera a sí misma como una peculiar femme fatale, y aquello revolvió su estómago. ¿_Femme_?

- Óscar – susurró él, provocándole un involuntario temblor -, ¿acaso no es usted consciente de lo frágil y tentadora que resulta… para todo aquél que desee lastimarla?

Despacio, y sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara cómo, Víctor había acercado su rostro al de la rubia joven, que permanecía con su espalda pegada contra el establo, prisionera. Y, nuevamente, sus lentas respiraciones se entremezclaron. Gerodelle sintió aquel tenue aroma a lavanda que había aprendido a necesitar con desesperación, y esta vez no hubo ni una sola alarma resonando en su conciencia. Nada que le indicase que debía soltarla en el acto. Nada que lo impulsara a retroceder. Nada que le recordara que era su subalterno. Nada.

Óscar contemplaba aquellos ojos claros, aterrada y fascinada. No encontró maldad ni lascivia en ellos. Más bien, parecían estar desnudándola _por dentro_, y se le antojó la mirada más erótica que pudiese imaginar. Nadie había osado antes mirarla de esa forma (al menos, no que ella se diera cuenta), y estaba despedazando su autocontrol. Ah, y pensar que ella solía reír para sus adentros cada vez que había escuchado a sus hermanas describir, en forma apasionada e indiscreta, las sensaciones que algún muchacho había logrado despertar en ellas en momentos acalorados. Nunca le había resultado interesante, en absoluto. "Sólo son… cosas de mujeres", se decía. Bueno, ¿qué demonios era _ella_?

La tensión entre los jóvenes se elevó hasta niveles insospechados. Ninguno hablaba, ni se movía, pero respiraban cada vez más profundamente, dejándose embriagar por el aliento del otro, por el aroma del otro, por la consciencia tan despiadadamente intensa que habían tomado del otro. Sólo un par de centímetros se interponía entre sus labios, pero Víctor sentía que esa distancia era inmensa e insoportable; ya no conforme con respirarla, deseaba beber a Óscar y hacer suya cada partícula de su esencia. Y se acercó a ella, despacio…

.

.

_**Seis.**_

.

.

- ¡Óscar! ¡Conde Gerodelle!

Víctor se paralizó, sobresaltado por aquel llamado, en el cual había reconocido la juvenil voz de André. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla lo hizo soltar a su presa de sopetón. Quiso agarrarse la pierna dolorida, pero un certero puñetazo en la boca del estómago le quitó todo el aire de los pulmones y lo dobló en dos por la cintura, para luego hacerle caer pesadamente sobre el césped. Mientras tosía sofocado, divisó la silueta de André que se acercaba trotando hacia él, con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

- ¿Conde Gerodelle? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?...

- Argh, pero qué impertinente eres, André – replicó Óscar, en tono despreocupado -. No me digas que desconoces las propiedades terapéuticas de descargar unos buenos golpes, porque puedo recordar a la perfección unas cuantas palizas que nos hemos dado.

Gerodelle, aún tosiendo, se sentó despacio en el césped abrazando su abdomen dolorido. De soslayo miró hacia su izquierda, y vio a Óscar de pie, con los brazos desenfadadamente cruzados sobre el pecho. André la reprendió en un susurro, con una mirada acusadora.

- No era necesario que maltrataras al pobre conde. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a tus arranques de emotividad, y los puedo devolver sin ninguna culpa. Has hecho mal en desquitarte con él, sabiendo que no iba a defenderse.

- Oh, te aseguro que él es perfectamente capaz de devolver mis ataques. ¿No es así, Gerodelle?

El aludido, que ya podía respirar mejor, la observó con intención de protestar. Pero entonces, la furiosa mirada de Óscar lo petrificó en el acto, con la eficacia de una gorgona. Fuego, fuego helado parecían sus ojos, una llamarada azul que lo fulminó en sólo un segundo, y le quitó por completo el aliento. Víctor calló, boquiabierto. Óscar le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él y de André. Tras haber andado unos metros, le remató por encima del hombro, en tono de advertencia:

- Te espero al alba en el jardín posterior de la iglesia de Farges, tal y como fue acordado con el duque de Orléans. Más te vale no hacerme esperar.

Y continuó caminando con soltura, rumbo hacia la mansión Jarjayes.

.

.

_**Siete.**_

.

.

Víctor se sintió perdido. Aún no podía creer que había estado a punto de besar a aquella mujer imposible, y que la desafortunada intervención de André lo había arruinado todo. Tuvo que morderse el labio para contener el impulso de arrojarse sobre él y molerlo a patadas. El pobre infeliz no tenía la culpa. Sin embargo, ella, _ella_, había golpeado mucho más que su espinilla y su estómago. Había hundido su puño directamente en su orgullo. Maldito el día en que se había obsesionado con una mujer vestida de soldado. Cualquier otra doncella de Versailles hubiese desfallecido en sus brazos, ¡él lo sabía de sobra! Si Delphine no hubiese puesto todo su empeño en educarlo para que fuese un hombre de bien, podría haber sido el Casanova predilecto de palacio: era tremendamente apuesto, rico, con rango nobiliario y miembro destacado de la Guardia Imperial francesa… Ah, pero tenía que ocurrírsele poner sus ojos en la única criatura capaz de mandar a volar al mismísimo diablo.

Se frotó la barriga con una mano. André permanecía de pie a su lado, observándole, sin decir nada. Víctor disimuló la irritación que esto le provocaba. ¿Para qué se había mostrado tan preocupado por su bienestar, si ahora claramente sabía cuánto debía doler aquella golpiza y no le auxiliaba? El joven conde gruñó, y luego le miró con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de falsa severidad.

- ¿Vas a darme una mano, o esperas dejarme aquí hasta que mi cadáver se agusane? – inquirió con sorna, mientras se acomodaba las botas. Para su sorpresa, André no respondió. Confundido, Víctor volvió a mirarle.

La expresión del joven lacayo no podía ser más peculiar. Halló en ella sarcasmo, decepción, censura. Sus ojos de tundra se oscurecieron en una mirada inquisidora, mientras una tenue sonrisa torcida dio a sus facciones una velada malicia que dejó a Víctor perplejo. Porque sólo conocía un par de ojos tan limpios en su mirar como los de la Comandante Jarjayes, y eran los de André Grandier.

- Óscar es todo un caballero, ¿lo sabía usted, conde Gerodelle? – preguntó éste, con ironía -. Tanto, que no tiene memoria.

Víctor se puso de pie con toda la agilidad de que fue capaz, pero apenas sí consiguió entreabrir los labios, porque André continuó antes de que pudiese replicarle algo en respuesta:

- Le ruego que no trate de explicarme nada. Sólo soy un sirviente. Mi deber es cuidar de Óscar. Sé cómo protegerla, y sé cómo es ella cuando se defiende. No necesito saber de qué forma pudo usted ofenderla… pero sí sé que ya se encargó de darle su merecido -. El joven conde se sintió sonrojar hasta la raíz del cabello, y no supo si era por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto, o por la frustración de no haber alcanzado a hacer más por merecer la recriminación de André. No obstante, éste no se percató de su bochorno, ya que tan pronto terminó de hablar le dio la espalda. Antes de marcharse, replicó por encima del hombro, tal y como Óscar lo había hecho momentos atrás: - Descuide. Ella no le guarda rencor.

Grandier echó a andar con paso decidido, siguiendo el rastro de su ama. Dejando a Gerodelle azorado y pesaroso, de pie junto al establo.

.

.

_**Ocho.**_

.

.

- Hijo mío, ¿estás seguro de que puedes asistir a ese duelo? – inquirió suavemente Delphine, preocupada -. Te veo demasiado compungido como para permitirme permanecer impasible.

- Estoy bien, madre. La Comandante Jarjayes no me escogió por casualidad… y yo no acepté sin saberme de antemano capaz de asistirla.

Ambos cenaban en su mansión, en un ambiente particularmente callado y tenso que descorazonaba a la condesa de Gerodelle. Víctor prácticamente no había pronunciado palabra desde que se sentaron a comer, y de eso hacía ya cerca de treinta minutos. Había tomado con lentitud la crema de calabaza que tanto solía disfrutar, y apenas había probado el filete de pavo hojaldrado. Las velas, que ya necesitaban un recambio, lanzaban sobre el comedor una exigua luz que daba un ambiente todavía más lúgubre a aquel momento familiar tan usualmente distendido y feliz.

- Querido, tu corazón es tan voluntarioso y leal como solía serlo el de tu padre, que en paz descanse – susurró Delphine, acariciando su mano con ternura -. Sé que Óscar confía en ti, y por esa razón pidió tu asistencia. Pero no debiste haber aceptado su solicitud y lo sabes muy bien.

Víctor soltó bruscamente sus cubiertos, que rompieron el silencio de súbito con su agudo tintineo sobre el plato. Sabía que su madre no intentaba ofenderlo ni importunarlo, pero ya los minutos estaban pasando muy lentamente como para que él pudiese tolerarlo con serenidad. Lo dominaba una angustia insoportable, contra la cual esta vez no podía luchar. Maldita fuera Óscar y sus delirios de Don Quijote. Si tan siquiera pudiese considerarse Dulcinea, tal vez todo aquel embrollo sería mucho más llevadero. Pero el corazón de aquella rubia aguerrida era un océano insondable para él. De pronto, soltó una carcajada llena de ironía. ¡Estaba pensando en ella como el hidalgo... y en él como su amada! "Qué retorcida puede resultar la vida a veces", se dijo. Bufó exasperado, para consternación de Delphine, que contemplaba en silencio aquel desfile de expresiones contradictorias.

- Madre, soy su brazo derecho. Óscar de Jarjayes es una persona intachable, y como tal, amigos no le sobran. Por el contrario, se ha ganado muchos rencores entre las personas más influyentes de la aristocracia francesa, cuyas ambiciones y valores son a los de Óscar tan disímiles como el día y la noche. Ella no tenía más opción que confiar en mí. ¿Insinúas que debí abandonarla? ¿Por qué insistes en que no es correcto que aceptara su solicitud? ¿Qué me impide ser la mejor persona para acompañarla en esta empresa?

Delphine le contempló con sus ojos caoba rebosando paciencia y ternura, húmedos de emoción.

- Que tú la amas – contestó con sencillez.

.

.

_**Nueve.**_

.

.

- El duelo se realizará de acuerdo a las prácticas establecidas entre caballeros de la nobleza – acotó con aire de sabihondo y un cierto tono despectivo el duque de Orléans, padrino de Guemeneis -. Ambos duelistas se colocarán de espaldas uno respecto del otro. Seré yo quien inicie el conteo, darán diez pasos, girarán y efectuarán su disparo.

Los cuatro asistentes al duelo se encontraban en el jardín posterior de la iglesia de Farges, y aunque la negrura de la noche ya había cedido, aún no asomaba el sol. Estas condiciones particulares (hora y lugar) fueron escogidas por el duque de Orléans en representación de Guemenais, y tanto Víctor como Óscar las aceptaron sin mayor impedimento. En otras circunstancias, el joven conde Gerodelle hubiese disfrutado de un amanecer tan silvestre y fragante como el que se desarrollaba en esos momentos, del todo ajeno a la tormenta en su corazón. Los jardines de la iglesia de Farges estaban cuidadosamente podados, y multitud de rosas y flores silvestres daban un toque de vida y jovialidad al antiguo y majestuoso edificio, que se encontraba muy bien conservado. Uno de los vitrales en la torre derecha estaba roto, pero el resto de su estructura permanecía en buenas condiciones.

El duque de Orléans abrió un hermoso estuche de madera tallada, revestido en su interior de terciopelo rojo. Portaba dos bellas pistolas con empuñadura de bronce, y cada duelista escogió la suya, para luego ir a ubicarse en la explanada de césped con sus espaldas juntas, Óscar mirando hacia el oeste y Guemeneis hacia el este, siguiendo las indicaciones del duque de Orléans.

- Se da inicio en forma oficial al duelo entre el duque Henry Antoine de Guemeneis, y la Coronel de la Guardia Imperial de Su Majestad, Comandante Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes – anunció Orléans, con voz firme y solemne -. Los padrinos en este duelo serán el duque Louie Phillippe de Orléans, y el conde Víctor Clèment de Gerodelle, Capitán de la Guardia Imperial. Se inicia el conteo. Uno…

Y así, el duque de Orléans dio comienzo a la lenta tortura de Gerodelle. Cada número que pronunciaba era seguido por un paso de Óscar y del duque de Guemeneis, que iba aumentando la distancia entre ellos. En aquellos momentos, los primeros rayos del sol acabaron de arrasar con la negrura de la noche. Víctor, de pie junto al duque de Orléans, intentaba no enloquecer. Su corazón se ralentizó, al punto de llegar a latir al mismo tiempo que aquel conteo infame, y en cada latido parecía agrandarse dentro de su pecho, asfixiándole, golpeando sus entrañas, queriendo escapársele por la boca. Un sudor frío perló su frente, reflejo fiel del esfuerzo sobrehumano que le significaba estar allí en aquellos instantes. Óscar, mil veces maldita Óscar, diez mil veces increíble Óscar, ¿cómo puedo estar aquí, mirándote dar un paso tras otro, siendo que cada uno de ellos busca llevarte a la muerte? ¿Qué clase de hombre soy, para haber aceptado voluntariamente un tormento como éste? ¿Por qué accedí a estar aquí, ahora?

En aquel preciso instante, Víctor contempló un rayo de luz asombrosamente nítido subiendo por la espalda de Óscar. No era la primera vez que el sol parecía iluminarla, como si cada descabellada cosa que hiciese arriesgando su vida en pos de la justicia tuviese la venia cósmica.

- …ocho… nueve…

El conteo casi llegaba a su fin. El rayo de sol descansaba ahora sobre los dorados cabellos de Óscar. Y una fracción de segundo bastó para que Víctor comprendiera todo. El lugar, la hora, las posiciones, cada detalle había sido fríamente calculado por el duque de Orléans, digno artero padrino de Guemeneis. No entendía cómo, pero Víctor supo de inmediato que ellos habían anticipado que aquel haz de luz caería sobre el rostro de Óscar en el instante en que ella se volteara para efectuar su disparo, cegándola. No lograría emplear su pistola. Óscar Françoise de Jarjayes iba a morir.

¿Tan enfermiza era su obsesión por esta mujer con el rostro de un ángel y la fuerza de un hombre... que estaba condenado a acompañarla al mismo infierno, para rogar a Hades que le liberase de su embrujo?

- Que tú la amas – le había dicho Delphine, simplemente. Y la sencillez de esa verdad recorrió sus huesos, fulminándolo con la violencia, la rapidez y la intensidad de un rayo.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?...

… Porque amo a Óscar.

.

.

_**Diez.**_

.

.

Óscar se volteó. Víctor alcanzó a ver sus límpidos ojos azules golpeados de lleno por la intensa luz. Y quiso detenerla, quiso advertirle que no se volteara, que se agachara, que corriera. Pero entonces, el fogonazo de un disparo rompió el silencio. Y su corazón se detuvo.


	10. Cap 10: Rosa roja, rosa blanca

Mis muy estimada/os lectora/es, antes de comenzar les pido disculpas por el tiempo que me he tomado en actualizar. Mi trabajo y mis estudios me han absorbido por completo, y me ha sido difícil encontrar momentos para escribir. Además, no escribo porque sí... parte es de mi imaginación, pero me esfuerzo al máximo por que los hechos ocurran con la mayor coherencia temporal, combinando sucesos del anime y del manga, e intentando darles la óptica de mi protagonista. Así que debo darme además tiempo para ver la serie y revisar manga n.n'

Este capítulo va encaminándose más en lo que sucede con Óscar, y cómo Víctor percibe lo que va cambiando en ella. Espero poder manejarlo bien, porque después de la calma suelen desatarse tormentas xD así que me esperan momentos muy intensos en los capítulos futuros. Un abrazo a todos, con el deseo de que disfruten retomar la lectura de este fic que escribo poniendo mi corazón :3

LeeLoo.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Óscar se volteó. Víctor alcanzó a ver sus límpidos ojos azules golpeados de lleno por la intensa luz. Y quiso detenerla, quiso advertirle que no se volteara, que se agachara, que corriera. Pero entonces, el fogonazo de un disparo rompió el silencio. Y su corazón se detuvo.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

CAPÍTULO X: ROSA BLANCA, ROSA ROJA.

.

Gerodelle sacudió tenuemente la cabeza, mientras apretaba sus párpados con fuerza. De pronto, la vista se le había nublado, y desde lejos parecía llegarle el eco de alaridos y gritos, como si estuviese a varios metros de una acalorada disputa. El ruido provocado por un carruaje que se acercaba a toda velocidad logró ponerle nuevamente en contacto con sus sentidos, al mismo tiempo que un seco "bum" hizo retumbar sus costillas por dentro, provocándole un dolor opresivo e intenso. Otro bum. Argh, qué sensación horrible. Bum. Bum. Bum, bum. Bum, bum.

.

Era su corazón, volviendo a latir. Recordándole que seguía vivo.

.

Sin poder evitarlo, Víctor se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho, como si en ese sencillo gesto pudiese sofocar aquel dolor. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, intentando hacerlo profunda y lentamente, y aunque no tuvo mucho éxito en este cometido, al menos logró volver a adueñarse de sí mismo, disipar de a poco la niebla que velaba sus ojos, y ser capaz de observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor en pleno uso de sus facultades. Recordó que se encontraba en los jardines posteriores de la iglesia de Farges. Era padrino del duelo entre la Comandante Jarjayes y el duque de Guemeneis. ¡El duelo!...Y sus ojos, ferozmente, buscaron a Óscar con el pánico pintado en ellos.

No tardó en localizarla. La observó de pie, sobre el césped, varios metros más allá, con el brazo derecho aún extendido y apuntando la pistola. Víctor comprendió que apenas habían transcurrido escasos segundos desde que oyera el disparo y perdiera el sentido; verla así tuvo en su espíritu un efecto tan balsámico como desconcertante. ¡Óscar no había sido herida! Desde algún lugar que no le fue posible precisar, André llegó corriendo a toda velocidad junto a ella; la inspeccionó palpándole rápida y bruscamente los brazos y la espalda, para luego tomarla por la cabeza con ambas manos, forzándola a mirarlo. No escuchó lo que uno al otro se dijeron en voz baja, pero en los ojos del criado vio reflejado un alivio tan intenso como sincero, mientras los de Óscar resplandecían por tanta ansiedad contenida cuando le devolvió la mirada. Decidido a ignorar la punzada en el estómago que le provocó esta escena, Gerodelle se concentró en los gritos que seguía escuchando. Entonces, al dirigir la vista hacia el extremo opuesto, contempló al duque de Guemeneis vociferando blasfemias mientras sujetaba desesperado su mano derecha, que sangraba con profusión mientras el duque de Orléans intentaba examinarla, a la vez que hacía señas en dirección hacia la arboleda. Entre los arbustos aguardaba un médico, invitado silencioso que Víctor no había tenido en cuenta, cuyo deber en un duelo era nada menos que constatar la muerte del duelista que cayese en desgracia.

- ¡Mi mano! ¡Mi mano! ¡Maldita mocosa! – gritaba Guemeneis, a estas alturas sentado sobre el césped, derrotado por el dolor.

- Tranquilícese, señor duque – solicitó el médico, nada más alcanzarlo -. No es una herida de riesgo vital, usted permanecerá a salvo…

Víctor se permitió dar grandes zancadas hasta alcanzar a Óscar y André, para constatar con sus propios ojos el bienestar de la joven. No le dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír cálidamente en silencio, y ella respondió a su muda pregunta con un asentimiento de cabeza. Sólo entonces, el carruaje que Gerodelle había escuchado les alcanzó y se detuvo, llenando la atmósfera con una extraña electricidad. Cuando los tres se voltearon para contemplarlo, distinguieron el estandarte real tallado en sus portezuelas, y de inmediato supieron quién viajaba en su interior.

El cochero se acercó solícito para ayudar a descender del magnífico vehículo a María Antonieta de Francia. Llevaba un sencillo moño alto y lucía un simple vestido de grueso faldón verde musgo y corte austero, denotando la premura con que había abandonado sus dependencias a aquellas horas inusuales. A paso rápido se dirigió hacia Óscar, escrutándola con desesperación indisimulable en sus grandes ojos azulinos, y al observar que se encontraba bien, liberó en un silencioso suspiro el aire que retenía en el pecho. Por un segundo se permitió destellar ternura y alegría inmensas cuando contempló a su amiga y protectora, pero no tardó en reemplazarlas por un gesto de tremenda censura que paralizó a los tres jóvenes.

- ¡Óscar! ¡Todo es su culpa! – se apresuró a exclamar el duque de Guemeneis, mientras el médico vendaba su mano a la velocidad de un rayo -. Debió tratarse de algún sucio truco. Estoy seguro de que empleó una de sus jugarretas para salir invicta… ¡no es posible que se burle de mi! ¡Soy el duque de Guemeneis, el mejor tirador de Francia, emparentado con el Rey Sol, miembro de la familia Real!

- Óscar Françoise – pronunció severamente María Antonieta, mirándola a los ojos e ignorando la enconada arenga del duque -, lo que has hecho me resulta del todo inconcebible. Quedas suspendida en el acto de tu servicio en la Guardia Real. Ordeno tu reclusión inmediata en la mansión Jarjayes, y no has de abandonarla en los próximos tres meses -. La joven Comandante dejó caer su mirada al suelo, profundamente apesadumbrada por haber ofendido a su reina. Ella se volteó entonces, para arrojar la misma censura sobre el duque, mientras decía con frialdad: - Duque de Guemeneis, miembro de la Familia Real de Francia, ¿acaso ha olvidado usted su obligación de comportarse en cada momento como todo un caballero?

Tras dedicar a todos los presentes un último vistazo lleno de decepción, la hermosa Reina se volteó y se dirigió a paso resuelto hacia su carruaje, abordándolo sin mayor ceremonia e indicándole al cochero partir de inmediato rumbo a Versailles.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Víctor abrió la puerta de su habitación y contempló su enorme cama adovelada en verde musgo, sinceramente agradecido. Se acercó a ella a pasos lentos y se dejó caer sin la menor elegancia, rebotando con pereza sobre las mullidas colchas de pluma de ganso. No pudo, ni quiso, moverse.

Nunca supo qué clase de inspiración/protección divina se había derramado sobre Óscar aquella mañana. Lo cierto es que ella también pudo comprender que la habían llevado a una trampa, y reaccionó en una fracción de segundo, obedeciendo a su puro instinto. Al voltearse y constatar la cegadora luz sobre su rostro, se llevó inmediatamente la pistola hacia la cara, cubriendo sus ojos a modo de visera. La bala del duque, destinada a destrozar las delicadas facciones de Óscar (como tantas veces había manifestado que era su deseo), fue a impactarse en el hermoso bronce de su arma. Entonces, habiendo localizado al duque, la joven Comandante efectuó su disparo, perforándole la mano. Había acabado con su maldita habilidad asesina para siempre.

Cuando la bella y furiosa María Antonieta desapareció en su carruaje, Gerodelle contempló a Óscar intentando descifrar lo que invadía sus pensamientos. André, no obstante, le ahorró este esfuerzo, al susurrar en tono pesaroso:

- Lamento mucho tu sanción, Óscar. Y pensar que el duque puede partir a su palacio como si nada hubiese pasado… ¡tu castigo es demasiado severo!

- Te equivocas, André – contestó ella, con un destello de gratitud en sus orbes de cielo -. Su Majestad sólo intenta protegerme. Si de veras hubiese querido castigarme, nadie podría recriminarle que me diese de baja. En lugar de esto, me quitó del alcance del duque y sus secuaces…

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre los tres jóvenes. Víctor se maravilló del afecto profundo que unía los espíritus de su Comandante y la Reina de Francia. Ahora comprendía mucho mejor la comunicación sin palabras que había entre ellas, tanto más poderosa que sus frecuentes charlas y entrevistas. Tras unos minutos de muda reflexión, Óscar y André echaron a andar en busca de sus caballos. Víctor intentó retenerla:

- Comandante… - Óscar se volteó para replicar en voz baja:

- Mis hombres quedan en tus manos, Gerodelle. Será hasta dentro de tres meses.

Y tras una última mirada indescifrable, la rubia muchacha reanudó su marcha tras André.

.

Y ahora ahí estaba el joven conde, de bruces en su mullida cama, tratando de hacerse la dolorosa idea de no volver a verla en mucho tiempo. Tres meses, doce semanas, noventa días enteros… sin ella.

Exhaló pesadamente y apretó los ojos, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Habiendo asumido como Comandante Subrogante, Víctor Clèment de Gerodelle se las arregló para mantenerse muy activo cada día. Constantemente pasaba revista, inspeccionaba con minuciosidad irritante el estado de los armamentos, revisaba una y otra vez todos los documentos administrativos. Llegaba tarde a su mansión todas las noches, y cada mañana aparecía muy temprano con ánimo taciturno en el enorme comedor, para apenas besar a Delphine en la frente y partir a los establos a buscar a Marcus sin mediar palabra. Ella lo contemplaba entristecida, sin atreverse a insistir para que bebiera al menos una taza de café cortado. Lo veía desaparecer tras la enorme puerta de marco broncíneo, suspiraba, y tomaba su frugal desayuno en silencio, rogando por que su hijo encontrase sosiego en medio de su tristeza.

Ya en los establos, el joven conde dedicaba varios minutos a cepillar a Marcus con lentitud. Al principio era un acto mecánico, destinado a matar unos valiosos minutos de tiempo, pero con el pasar de los días se convirtió en un desahogo, ya que sin darse cuenta comenzó a contarle a la noble bestia sobre sus pesados días, sobre su intolerable espera, sobre una mujer bella como un ángel y fuerte como un guerrero. El hermoso corcel canela apenas soltaba un suave relincho placentero, como si quisiera de alguna forma brindar consuelo a su atribulado amo, y le daba golpecitos con su cabezota en las costillas, cual camarada palmeando la espalda de un amigo sufriente. Luego, Víctor le acariciaba con cariño, y lo ensillaba para después partir a paso regular y sosegado hacia Versailles.

Un atardecer, el decimocuarto que llevaba en esta peculiar rutina, Gerodelle finalizaba su ronda por los jardines de Versailles en soledad. Disfrutaba la paz de esos momentos, en los que podía despejar sus agitados pensamientos sin dar explicaciones incómodas a subalternos curiosos. Y cuando alcanzó el portal sureste del palacio, divisó el carruaje de la familia Jarjayes aguardando con la puerta abierta. Asumió que lady Josephine debía estar a punto de regresar a su mansión y se quedó de pie junto al vehículo para escoltarla. Entonces, el corazón se le atascó en la boca al verla salir de palacio del brazo de Óscar Françoise, que la guiaba con ternura y preocupación.

- Comandante… - susurró, sin poder evitarlo. Ella levantó la vista, y la calidez que inundó su mirada cuando la posó sobre Víctor provocó en el apuesto joven un escalofrío de placer y nerviosismo. Tembló, y se obligó a recuperar la compostura para que sus rodillas no flaqueasen.

- Gerodelle, qué gusto volver a verte – repuso, sonriendo -. Lamento interrumpir tu ronda… he venido por mi madre, debido a que recibí al mensajero real informándome de que sufrió un desmayo.

- Mi lady, ¿se siente usted bien? – inquirió preocupado el joven conde a la distinguida dama.

- Me encuentro en buenas condiciones, estimado Víctor – contestó ella dulcemente -. No debe usted temer por mi bienestar. Simplemente sucede que no estoy habituada a trasnochar, cosa que debo admitir haber hecho con demasiada frecuencia en estos últimos días. Es que soy incapaz de descansar tranquila si mi Señora no puede aún hacer lo mismo en sus aposentos.

En esos momentos, otro carruaje – que se disponía a abandonar palacio - se aproximó a ellos. Era pequeño y carecía de la refinada magnificencia del vehículo real que solía transportar a los soberanos, pero el estandarte en sus portezuelas no dejaba lugar a dudas respecto a sus pasajeros. Por la ventanilla izquierda, María Antonieta asomó sus mejillas arreboladas y sus grandes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, preguntando qué hacían todos allí a esas horas. Óscar rogó su perdón por haber osado apersonarse en Versailles, explicándole lo que había aquejado a su madre y comprometiéndose a llevarla de inmediato a su mansión. Mantuvo en todo momento la cabeza inclinada, y la vista fija en el empedrado del suelo, en señal de contrición por haber contravenido las expresas órdenes de su Reina. La pesadumbre nubló entonces la mirada de la soberana, que se apresuró a responder:

- Lady Jarjayes, le ruego perdone mi desconsideración, al no tomar en cuenta su preocupación y la diligencia con que siempre ha cuidado de mí. En lo futuro he de comunicarle con antelación cuando planee salir y volver tarde, y entonces no deberá usted privarse de unas merecidas y necesarias horas de sueño. Prométame que descansará y permanecerá al cuidado de los suyos lo que queda de la semana.

- Lo prometo, Su Majestad. Gracias por tanta generosidad, pronto volveré a acompañarle restablecida del todo – contestó ella, con suavidad.

- Óscar – llamó María Antonieta, y la rubia joven se acercó inmediatamente al carruaje, siempre manteniendo la cabeza inclinada. Gerodelle observó cómo la expresión de pesar de la bella mujer austriaca se tornaba en profundo afecto cuando miró a su Comandante, mientras le anunciaba: - Has de presentarte ante mí mañana a primera hora.

Sin poder disimular su expresión de asombro, la joven elevó por fin la vista hacia su soberana:

- Pero… Alteza…

- Se te impuso un castigo de tres meses de reclusión domiciliaria, plazo que ya se ha cumplido… de acuerdo a mi calendario personal – replicó la Reina, con un brillo travieso en sus enormes y hermosos ojos. Óscar se sonrojó intensamente.

- ¿Cómo he de agradecer tanta generosidad?... Mil gracias, mil gracias, Su Majestad…

María Antonieta le sonrió cálidamente, hasta que una mujer bella y distinguida de cabellos muy claros que viajaba a su lado la apremió a que se diese prisa, ya que les esperaban en París. Sólo entonces el carruaje partió, dejando a Óscar con el alma tibia y alegre. Ayudó a su madre a subir al carruaje y luego se sentó a su lado, en feliz disposición para regresar a la mansión Jarjayes. Gerodelle les escoltó a lomos de Marcus, con el corazón henchido de gozo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Para cuando la pequeña comitiva llegó a la residencia Jarjayes, los tonos violáceos y anaranjados del crepúsculo se habían tomado el cielo francés, decorado por delgadas nubes que parecían desfilar ordenadamente una junto a la otra. La mansión, en todo su esplendor, rompía el claroscuro del ocaso con sus tonos marfileños y su elegante iluminación, que contrastaban con la verde oscuridad de la vegetación circundante. Únicamente los cascos de los caballos perturbaban la reposada paz de aquellos parajes, y por esta razón Víctor sintió gran regocijo en poder detener a Marcus y desmontar, para acompañar a las extraordinarias damas que escoltaba a abandonar su vehículo. Se mantuvo respetuosamente a unos cuantos metros de ellas para no invadir el espacio de Óscar, acostumbrado a tratarla como a cualquier caballero aunque todas sus vísceras le recordaran a cada instante que no lo era. André, que aguardaba sentado en las escalinatas, se puso de pie y les hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, mientras se acercaba a paso relajado.

Óscar bajó primero, como era de esperarse, y con solícita cortesía ofreció su mano a su madre para ayudarla a descender. Josephine de Jarjayes aceptó aquel atento gesto con una sonrisa cargada de ternura, y se asomó para posar con cuidado sus pequeños pies en la escalinata y, finalmente, en los adoquines.

.

Y entonces, ocurrió lo impensable.

.

De entre unos arbustos vecinos (Víctor no hubiese podido decir exactamente cuáles) apareció intempestivamente una sombra, que no tardó en identificar como… una jovencita, sí, una jovencita furibunda y agresiva que se abalanzó ferozmente sobre la madre de Óscar, gritando "¡Asesina!" y llevando un puñal en la mano, enarbolándolo con más rabia que destreza. Gerodelle no alcanzó a reaccionar, asombrado por lo que acababa de ver, pero Óscar se interpuso entre la muchachita y su madre en una fracción de segundo. Con el antebrazo izquierdo realizó un movimiento circular que impactó a la chiquilla en la muñeca, haciéndola soltar el puñal, y acto seguido, extendió rápidamente el brazo derecho posando la mano sobre el hombro contrario de su adversaria, lo cual tuvo el efecto de detener abruptamente la loca carrera de la muchacha, que cayó sentada.

Víctor se acercó corriendo, con la empuñadura del sable firmemente asida, dispuesto a detener en el acto a aquella criatura impía a la menor indicación de Óscar. André hizo lo propio por el otro extremo. Óscar y su atacante se miraron fijamente a los ojos, una molesta y la otra furiosa…y de pronto, para desconcierto de los presentes, ambas reflejaron sorpresa en sus rostros. Óscar parecía buscar entre sus recuerdos, hasta que finalmente musitó:

- Tú eres Rosalie…

- La dama caballero… - susurró a su vez la jovencita, ruborizándose con violencia. Lady Josephine se acercó con curiosidad, habiendo comprendido que ya nadie corría peligro, y la chica la observó atentamente, para luego agregar con voz trémula: - …Usted no es la asesina… no es ella… no es ella.

Y entonces, presa de un inmenso desconsuelo, se llevó las manos al rostro y se arrodilló en el suelo, llorando amargamente. Víctor intercambió con André una mirada cargada de confusión, mientras Óscar se acercaba a la doncella (que aparentemente se llamaba Rosalie), y tras ofrecerle conciliadoramente su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, le dedicó una mirada comprensiva que suavizó su expresión.

- Está anocheciendo ya… ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros, a beber algo caliente y platicar un poco? No es prudente que deambules a solas por estos bosques, menos aún en medio de la oscuridad.

- Pero… - Rosalie volvió a sonrojarse, al mirar a lady Josephine con la culpabilidad pintada en el rostro, mas ella le sonrió dulcemente.

- Tranquila, niña, no pasa nada. Por favor, déjanos cuidarte – repuso, acogedora.

Lady Josephine se acercó a la muchachita, que se dejó llevar mansamente hacia la mansión aún sonrojada y atribulada por su arrebato, mientras Víctor interrogaba a André con la mirada y recibía una encogida de hombros como respuesta. Óscar se dirigió al joven conde con una sonrisa conciliadora:

- Todo está bien, Gerodelle. Conozco a Rosalie, y quiero ayudarla. Puedes reintegrarte a tus funciones. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Al verla volver a su mansión tranquila y entera, Víctor acabó por calmarse y comprendió que Óscar estaría segura. Se despidió de André con un gesto y abordó a Marcus, para regresar a Versailles reflexionando sobre aquellos curiosos sucesos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En un par de días, la heredera de los Jarjayes se hallaba ya en pleno gobierno de sus labores y profundamente satisfecha. Respecto a la curiosa visita que había recibido, se limitó a explicar a Víctor que conocía a Rosalie desde hacía tiempo, ya que era pariente de su cuñado, y que había decidido mantenerla bajo su tutela. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero Víctor percibía un sutil cambio en Óscar. Seguía dedicando su energía al trabajo pulcro y exigente que tanto prestigio había logrado dar a la Guardia Imperial, pero a menudo la encontraba sumida en reflexiones cuyo origen desconocía. Cada vez que se topaban con los jardineros y obreros de palacio, ella les observaba trabajar en silencio, y luego los saludaba respetuosamente. Al principio, los toscos y huraños hombres no sabían cómo reaccionar y la miraban boquiabiertos, respondiendo azorados su saludo, pero poco a poco fueron venciendo sus reticencias, hasta que llegó el día en que eran ellos quienes la saludaban con una reverencia cálida y atenta. Esta conducta, bastante inusual, tenía a Víctor perplejo del todo. Los aristócratas rara vez dedicaban algún minuto siquiera a apreciar el trabajo de la servidumbre, dando por sentada toda la comodidad y atención que recibían sin cuestionar si era meritoria. Para eso eran nobles. Pero Óscar observaba lo que los sirvientes hacían, conocía sus nombres, enviaba de vez en cuando golosinas preparadas por los cocineros de su mansión a sus familias, y constantemente recibía mensajes de afecto de parte de sus esposas e hijos. Era innegable que estas pequeñas atenciones tuvieron una repercusión muy positiva en ellos, ya que Víctor no tardaría en notar que cada día trabajaban de mejor talante, y con el paso de las semanas, las hermosas rosas que habrían de florecer serían fiel reflejo de este bienestar, aunque pocos conocieran la sencilla y desinteresada razón de su bonanza.

.

Al llegar el jueves, la Comandante Jarjayes se permitió una pausa refrescante. Mientras paseaba sosegadamente por los jardines de Versailles junto a Víctor, quien le detallaba las novedades triviales de palacio mientras le acompañaba en su ronda, por poco no fueron atropellados por un hermoso carruaje conducido a velocidad suicida. Óscar atisbó en su interior a una hermosa mujer con el cabello rubio claro como el trigo, cuya identidad le resultó un misterio, a pesar de que recordaba haberla visto en el carruaje de Su Majestad el día que acudió a palacio a buscar a su madre. Gerodelle le explicó que se trataba de la condesa de Polignac, quien arribó a palacio durante los días en que Óscar estuvo ausente por orden de la reina. La condesa de Polignac era dueña de una hermosísima voz, y su presencia en la corte se debió en un principio a que su canto era la delicia de las tertulias en Versailles. Dicho talento conquistó el corazón de María Antonieta, quien envió a por ella para que le fuese presentada con todos los honores. La plática con aquella mujer, llevada a cabo en la privacidad de sus estancias personales, había dado inicio a una amistad muy comentada en la corte. Para infortunio de su familia, Su Majestad era demasiado abierta en sus afectos y generosa con sus estimados, por lo cual no escatimaba en caros obsequios y regalías de todo tipo para con la distinguida y misteriosa dama. Por su parte, madame Polignac estaba evidentemente complacida con estas atenciones, y hacía alarde de ellas sin discreción alguna. Óscar escuchó atentamente el relato de Víctor, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. No le agradaba lo que oía.

.

Con el pasar de los días estas actitudes displicentes y bohemias comenzaron a escandalizar a la corte, en especial, porque era secreto a voces que se gastaban millones de libras en apuestas de casino, lo cual sumado a la ausencia reiterativa de María Antonieta de sus labores (puesto que tanto trasnoche acababa por impedirle abrir un ojo antes del mediodía) excitó la sed inagotable de cotilleos y chismes malintencionados de palacio. Cualquier intento de madame Noailles o del Gran Chambelán para convencerla de quedarse en palacio y ejercer sus responsabilidades era correspondido por un comentario autocompasivo de María Antonieta, que se quejaba de estar harta de tanta responsabilidad, y de ser una mujer joven y bella con derecho a divertirse. Estas conductas erráticas y superfluas se fueron enraizando en la hermosa joven austríaca, envenenando el aire a su alrededor, al punto de que Óscar se vio obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto. Una tarde, apareció de improviso en los habitáculos de esparcimiento de Versailles, interrumpiendo su jornada de apuestas con madame Polignac y sus cortesanas. Hincó su rodilla en la mullida alfombra, desenvainó su sable para ofrendar sus servicios a la soberana, y con la voz más firme, más cálida y más contrita imaginable, le rogó que dejara de apostar, porque su pueblo necesitaba a su Reina y las arcas de palacio se estaban vaciando. Sólo entonces, al contemplar la límpida mirada azul de aquella amiga y servidora que era incapaz de mentir o fingir, María Antonieta entendió la magnitud de su irresponsabilidad. Con profunda pena, se acercó a Óscar y tomó sus manos lentamente, mientras susurraba con voz temblorosa una súplica de perdón por haberla preocupado, y su decisión de obedecer a aquel ruego. Desde una esquina del saloncito, la condesa de Polignac observaba esta escena inquieta y disgustada. Acababa de conocer a un personaje que amenazaba su deseo de enriquecerse y hacerse célebre a costa de la corona, y el bellísimo rostro de la joven quedó grabado a fuego en su ambiciosa mirada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pasó un mes lleno de calma, en el cual la soberana de Francia abandonó los cotilleos al volverse cauta con sus placeres. Óscar mantuvo su intachable liderazgo en la Guardia Imperial, siendo observada y admirada de cerca por el siempre solícito Víctor. Sin embargo, la joven comenzó a ser mucho más estricta con sus horarios de salida, y en vez de quedarse platicando junto al joven conde, como ya se había vuelto su costumbre, se despedía alegremente y acudía con prontitud a buscar a César para cabalgar a su mansión. Gerodelle la observaba marchar, descorazonado.

Aquel viernes por la tarde no era la excepción. Habían dado las cinco, y Óscar se encontraba en su despacho ordenando correspondencia en su archivero, cuando Víctor apareció junto a la puerta, golpeando respetuosamente para asegurarse de que podía pasar.

- Adelante – replicó ella, distraídamente. Víctor obedeció –. Buenas tardes, Gerodelle. ¿Vas a casa o debes quedarte a turno nocturno?

- Completaré estancia hasta medianoche, Comandante – contestó él -. La noto con premura por marcharse, ¿o me equivoco?

- En realidad, no – dijo ella, risueña -. Me espera una interesante velada de esparcimiento y merezco una copa de buen vino por mi desempeño, ¿no crees?

- Ya lo creo – repuso el joven conde, con una suave sonrisa torcida -. Sucede que soy un tipo más bien introvertido, y me han hecho falta nuestras pláticas después de la vigilancia. Mis subalternos suelen tener temáticas de conversación que no me resultan del todo atractivas – confesó, con una mueca de bochorno.

- ¡Pero qué cosas dices! – respondió Óscar -. ¿Acaso debo recordarte que en mi casa eres invitado permanente, y no necesitas autorización para asistir? Siéntete libre de acudir este fin de semana y compartir con nosotros, Gerodelle. Me dará mucho gusto disfrutar de tu compañía y de una buena charla.

La Comandante Jarjayes se retiró de buen ánimo, dejando a Gerodelle sosegado y alegre, agradecido por el afecto de su amiga. Las horas restantes de su turno pasaron como un suspiro.

.

Cerca del mediodía siguiente, el apuesto joven llegaba a la mansión Jarjayes montando a Marcus con indisimulable satisfacción. Llevaba bajo el brazo una botella de coñac cuidadosamente empaquetada. Los sirvientes le dieron la bienvenida y, tras recibir la botella, le indicaron que Óscar se encontraba en el jardín sur, donde podía acudir tan pronto como deseara, si es que no prefería esperarla en el salón. Víctor decidió acudir al encuentro de la joven.

Cuando se acercó a dicho lugar, su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Óscar se encontraba sosteniendo duelo a espada con la muchacha que tan intempestivamente había atacado a su madre noches atrás. Ambas lucían cómodas tenidas de entrenamiento: pantalones entallados, botas cortas y una camisa holgada. A pocos metros de distancia, sentado en la escalinata y comiendo una manzana, André observaba la escena muy entretenido, por lo cual Víctor dedujo que se trataba de un enfrentamiento amistoso. Continuó aproximándose, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no era un duelo lo que atestiguaba. Óscar estaba entrenando a Rosalie.

- Vamos, no bajes la guardia. Coordina tus pies, no olvides que es cosa de simplemente dar uno o dos pasos en retroceso o hacia adelante. No, no así, si deseas moverte hacia el costado entrecruza un pie por detrás del otro; si lo haces por delante perderás el equilibrio – iba indicando Óscar.

- Me está pidiendo mucho, ¡no tengo su agilidad, mucho menos su destreza! – protestaba la muchacha.

- No te estoy pidiendo ni una ni otra, sólo te indico cómo caminar mientras intentas lanzarme una estocada. Anda, atácame, ¿qué esperas? – respondió la joven Jarjayes, divertida.

Óscar daba débiles estoques hacia adelante, provocando a la chica para que se defendiera. No estaba empleando ni la cuarta parte de su velocidad y fuerza habitual, pero su oponente temía a aquella afilada hoja (así lo manifestaba la expresión asustada de su rostro), y a duras penas conseguía desviar débilmente el ataque, siempre retrocediendo y sin decidirse a devolverlo. Intentando retomar el control de la situación, Rosalie subió sobre una fuente que engalanaba el jardín, con el fin de ganar altura y doblegar (al menos imponiéndose por presencia) a su experta contendora. La torpeza de la que sus pies habían hecho gala quedó manifiesta nuevamente. No logrando coordinarlos para desplazarse hacia el costado, trastabilló y cayó ruidosamente sobre el agua, en medio de una gran salpicadera.

Óscar rió a carcajadas abiertas y alegres, coreada por un André que aplaudía sin poder contener su hilaridad. Víctor se acercó complacido, riendo suavemente, para participar del momento, y Óscar lo recibió con deleite, invitándolo a unirse a ellos para almorzar, antes de aproximarse nuevamente a la fuente para inspeccionar a la muchacha. Rosalie estaba sentada en el agua, completamente mojada y enfurruñada, mientras la fuente seguía regando sobre su cabeza y volviendo su pose aún más ridícula.

- Deberías ser más precavida. Ofrecí entrenarte para manejar la espada, no enseñarte a nadar. Anda, ya sal de ahí – repuso Óscar, conciliadora, alargando una mano hacia ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La chica la aceptó haciendo pucheros, y al pararse toda su ropa escurrió con estrépito, provocando una nueva risotada de André. Víctor optó por contener la suya.

- Usted no tiene ninguna piedad de esta pobre huérfana. No era necesario humillarme así – reclamó Rosalie sonrojada, incapaz de despegar los ojos del suelo.

- ¡Pero si yo no te he humillado! ¿Acaso te he ordenado que subas a esa fuente, eh? Tus habilidades estratégicas en combate dejan mucho que desear, pero no es mi culpa – contestó la joven Comandante, divertida.

- No es justo. Sé que tengo mucho que aprender, pero usted se empeña en burlarse de mi – lloriqueó la muchacha. Óscar la observó, comprensiva. La tomó por la barbilla para obligarla con suavidad a levantar el rostro y mirarla a la cara, y entonces dijo dulcemente:

- Si no te quitas esas ropas mojadas te vas a resfriar. No ha sido mi intención apesadumbrarte, mucho menos burlarme de tu inexperiencia -. Clavando la espada en el césped, Óscar tomó en sus brazos a Rosalie para cargarla hacia la mansión. Víctor no dejó de notar que la chiquilla temblaba como una hoja, mientras miraba a su protectora con admiración inmensa. La suspicacia se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, pero Gerodelle la desechó al instante, reprendiéndose por sus celos enfermizos y sin sentido.

- Le suplico…que me perdone – susurró Rosalie débilmente, antes de acurrucarse contra el pecho de la heredera de los Jarjayes.

Así, las jóvenes entraron en la mansión. Víctor las siguió de cerca junto a André, algo incómodo por ver a Óscar cargando a la muchacha. Eso debía hacerlo un hombre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El almuerzo estuvo exquisito. Un jugoso filete miñón, acompañado de patatas soufflé y un excelente Cabernet, fue el invitado de lujo. La Nana (como Óscar llamaba cariñosamente a su anciana ama de llaves) recibió todos los elogios posibles de parte de la feliz doncella, a los que André se sumó con gran satisfacción. Víctor descubrió, con sorpresa, que la encantadora anciana era ni más ni menos que la abuela del joven criado, y que el trato que Óscar tenía para con ella era tan cálido y cercano como el que dispensaba a su valet. Auguste estaba de viaje en Bruselas, y Josephine se encontraba en palacio. Gerodelle no pudo dejar de preguntarse si aquella Óscar tan relajada y feliz en compañía de su servidumbre sería la misma en presencia de sus progenitores.

La sobremesa se llevó a cabo en un saloncito contiguo. Era pequeño y acogedor, con una chimenea donde un débil fuego proporcionaba la calidez perfecta. En el costado izquierdo, un hermoso piano de ébano junto al ventanal, y una pequeña tarima donde descansaba el estuche cerrado de un violín, dieron al joven conde Gerodelle la sensación de que ese lugar era uno de los predilectos de su bella anfitriona. Con gran placer, le ofreció el fino coñac que había traído como obsequio, y compartieron un par de copas en sosegada plática, mientras André se afanaba en una suave melodía, y recibía de vez en cuando alguna broma por parte de Óscar, por la escasa delicadeza que tenía para con las teclas. El mozo replicaba alguna socarronería en respuesta, sin darse por aludido y despertando la hilaridad de los amigos.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Víctor se excusó para dirigirse al baño. Mientras deambulaba por el largo pasillo, intentando recordar cuándo torcer a la derecha, no pudo evitar escuchar un suave canturreo que escapaba por una puerta entreabierta. Le recordó a su madre, que solía tararear mientras se abstraía en su bordado. Inundado por la calidez, se acercó para observar a escondidas quién se entretenía tan dulcemente, y entonces quedó de una pieza.

Por el estrecho espacio de la puerta entreabierta, vio a Rosalie. Canturreaba una canción de amor y bailaba distraídamente, sonriendo con la más tierna expresión y el más conmovedor sonrojo… mientras apretaba entre sus brazos la guerrera escarlata de Óscar.

.

Con todo el sigilo que le fue posible, Víctor se retiró. Olvidándose de que tenía ganas de ir al baño, volvió lentamente al saloncito, y disimulando su desazón lo mejor que pudo, agradeció a su hermosa Comandante la velada tan grata a su lado, sin dejar de señalar a André que sus aptitudes como pianista eran paupérrimas, provocando en éste una descarada sonrisa. Se despidió de ambos, y salió a buscar a Marcus, al cual montó sumido en una dolorosa melancolía.

Rosalie estaba enamorada. Enamorada de Óscar. Su expresión no daba lugar a dudas. Abrazada a su guerrera, ella podía soñar que bailaba contra su pecho y ser feliz un instante. Sin embargo, Rosalie sabía perfectamente bien que Óscar era una doncella. Y aún así, soñaba con ella. ¿Sería a Óscar a quien realmente añoraba? ¿O al príncipe azul que representaba su nobleza, su cargo y su imagen, protegiéndola y rescatándola de quién sabe qué pellejerías? Como fuese, era un amor imposible, porque Óscar no le entregaba sino la ternura que se brinda a una hermanita consentida. Así Rosalie viese en ella la joven más hermosa de Versailles, o el guerrero más gallardo de París, en el corazón de Óscar no había correspondencia para los sentimientos de la muchacha.

Rosalie no tenía esperanza. Él tampoco tenía esperanza.

…¿o sí?


End file.
